My Guardian
by MegxCullen
Summary: Bella has always been a normal teenager,atleast that is until now.Bella and her best friend Alice find themselves being hunted for what is to become of their futures.Now both their Angelic Guardians are forced to reveal themselves for the girls protection
1. Chapter 1edited

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor any of Stephanie Meyers characters!**

**My guardian**_ Always BPOV, __**Also Bella is 15 right now.**_

Why do people need school? I mean, sure I get the point of some, but things like History and Phys .Ed? What are their purposes? These things never made sense to me.

"So class, on Monday we will be beginning _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_ so please bring your literature books and be prepared to start acting!" ,said Mrs. Arman. Mrs. Armen was one of my favorite teachers, only because she didn't give out as much homework, and always got excited over the silliest things that 'normal' people didn't usually get excited over. Like once, she got called down to the office to get a package, and she flipped out and started clapping her hands and jumping around. At least until she had to go downstairs to actually get her hands on the brown cardboard box.

The bell finally rang and we all exited the room. I headed straight for my locker to retrieve my backpack and homework for over the weekend. Of course, I found Alice waiting for me there. She had already gotten my backpack out of my locker and had it hanging over her other empty shoulder.

"Bella! Hurry up! Mike is already waiting for us outside! Lets get a move on!" She screamed at me when I was only ten feet away from her.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" I said. Alice and I were going to Mike's house tonight to hangout at his mansion sized house. The thing was, whenever I hung out with those two I always tended to feel like a third wheel. Alice and Mike had been 'dating' I guess you could say, for about a month and a half. At the moment I didn't feel dating had a real point. Alice always tried to get me to go out with Eric

Yorkie, but the thing was, I really didn't want to. Don't get me wrong he was nice, but I just didn't want to date.

When I finally reached Alice she practically whipped my text book filled backpack at me.

"Thanks Alice" I snorted sarcastically. I huffed when I threw my backpack strap over my shoulder.

"What time are we supposed to leave his house anyways? I have to let Charlie know what time to expect me home." I informed her.

"Well, we can leave whenever he said, as long as it is before midnight. And I was thinking you could just spend the night at my house." She gave me her 'pixie says please' eyes. That's what I called them when she gave me her puppy/hopeful eyes.

"Alice whenever I spend the night at your house you always insist on giving me a makeover at an ungodly hour in the morning!" I told her.

"Okay, I promise that I won't make you get up _that_ early. Please, please, please!" She smiled at me. She knew she had me.

"Fine." I huffed. I hated makeovers. But that isn't the only reason why I hate them. It is just that I am not a morning person. And on top of that, its for getting up to be tortured with beauty supplies.

"So, do we still have to walk home?" I asked. Nor Alice's mom or my dad could pick us up from Mike's. Though no one ever minded kids walking home at night. I mean, its Forks, what could possibly happen?

"Yes, sadly. Whatever though, exercise doesn't hurt anyone." She replied.

"Hey there you girls are!" Mike smiled when he saw us approaching.

Mike was leaning up against his car, it was black. I don't know anything about cars so I don't know what kind it was, I only knew that is was black. See, Mike was sixteen and already had his license, only he couldn't drive us home because his parents forbid him driving after ten. Talk about lame right?

"How long have you been waiting?" Alice asked while hugging him.

"Oh, only about 5 minutes, but it felt like a lifetime without you." They were sappy, but cute. If I were correct about love, they would be pretty close. They were on cloud nine when they were around each other.

"So, you girls ready to go?" Mike asked. As if he didn't already know the answer.

We hung out at Jaspers until eleven thirty. As usual Mike and Alice made out while I was stuck watching Across The Universe. I have officially decided two things. One being that I hate this movie, secondly I am no longer going to hangout with Mike and Alice if it is just going to be us three.

"Bye Mike" Alice quickly gave him a goodbye kiss and we left.

"Bella?" Alice stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" I also stopped and looked at her.

"I think I realized something tonight."

"That what, making out for hours on end messes up your lipstick?"I asked humorlessly.

"Oh come on Bella don't be like that, I told you to get a boyfriend!" She laughed too.

"Whatever, dating isn't on the 'Bella to do list' exactly. Whatever though, what did you seriously realize?"I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I think I love…." As she said this I heard some fall leaves crackling, as if being stepped on.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" Alice was laughing a bit, but had a worried look on her face.

"Oh sorry I thought I heard something. Anyways,you were saying?"

"Well I was saying I think I love-" Alice was interrupted again by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"I answered.

"Bella!" Charlie, my dad sighed of relief."Thank god, I have been trying to reach you. Where are you?" he asked.

"Oh shoot! Sorry dad I forgot to call! Can I stay over at Alice's place tonight?"

"No, you may not. If you wanted to you should have called! Now get your butt home!"

"Alright dad, we are halfway in between our houses so I will be home in about ten minutes.

I hung up.

"Perfect! This sucks. No makeover!" Alice wasn't very happy, but still in her cheeky mood.

"Yeah, bye Alice! Call me tomorrow, we can hangout maybe catch a movie." Well at least I got out of the makeover.

"Bye Bella!" She waved and we stepped in different directions.

Again, I heard more leaves crushing, but there was no wind? Well probably just an animal.

After another few minutes I heard a manly cough._Don't turn around, don't look._

Of course, I looked anyways. There was a man walking about 100 yards behind me. Now I was really freaked. _Walk fast, if he begins to, Run and scream!_ I started to walk faster, finally my body listens to my

mind. I turned my head back, just enough to peek at him from my side view, he was too, walking fast._ Run!_ I started to run full on. Usually I wasn't very good at running, but maybe adrenaline and a feeling of horror improve your balance. He too, started running. _Oh god! Scream!_ Again, listening to my mind, I screamed my lungs out, then suddenly, I tripped. Multi-tasking ruined me. _Get up get up!_ My heart beat was going a mile a minute, tonight I was going to die. He ran right up to me.

The man didn't look that horrifying, maybe like a business type lawyer kind of guy. Not at all the criminal type. Only he was wearing a suit, he was wearing a all black sweat suit outfit.

"Hey kid, didn't anyone tell you that girls, especially pretty ones like you shouldn't be out walking at night by themselves?" He said in horrifying way. Then he grabbed a handful of my brown hair and ripped me up from the ground, and held me to him, my back to his chest. I screamed help, and he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want to die princess!" He threatened.

Then something happened. Suddenly I saw a flash of bronze, too fast for my tear impaired vision to see. Then I was suddenly dropped to the ground, then the creep was gone. _What the hell?!_ What just happened?? I saw there, crying and scared for what seemed like forever, too shocked to move, that is until…

"Are you okay, please tell me he didn't hurt you!" A heard a velvet but furious voice say.

"Umm, umm yeah I think." I sat up off the ground and turned to look at who must have saved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor any of Stephanie Meyers characters!**

**My guardian**_ Always BPOV, __**Also Bella is 15 right now.**_

I was dumbfounded at what I saw. If I were to meet an angel, I'm sure this is what he would look like.

"umm, well I mean he didn't _really_ hurt me, I think I only lost a chunk of hair. But no, I pretty sure I am fine. Thank you, so so so much! But I really need to be getting home. Um, I, yeah. Goodnight." I said while trying to get up onto my feet, only didn't quite succeed. I slipped a bit because, well I am clumsy, and that mixed with shock makes it that much worse.

"Hey well wait, why don't you let me give you a ride?" He asked, while kneeling down in front of me, and helped me up.

"Well, its only a few blocks, i…i.. I can walk." I said, trying purposely not to meet his gaze.

"No. I'm giving you a ride. " He said sternly. What was he my father?

"No, I said im going to walk."I started to walk away, when suddenly I was lifted up off the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing!" I protested, trying to get out of his arms. Then suddenly I couldn't see anything but a mass of blur passing by me. I was so paralyzed in shock I couldn't even open my mouth to scream or close my eyes. Suddenly I was in my room, on my bed. I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom. I went back to my room, but didn't go in right away. I peeked through my door and the man who I am guessing isn't a normal human being was still in my room. I ran back to the bathroom and 

grabbed the plunger. I then went back into my room, carefully I stepped in and kept a safe distance between me and this beautiful yet ghostly stranger.

"Okay who are you, and what the hell are you!"I whisper screamed, holding up the plunger hoping that he gets the point that if he comes any closer he will be cracked over the head with a toilet utensil. I was careful to keep my voice to a minimum whisper scream, because I wanted to make sure Charlie didn't come up here unless I really needed him. I mean, if this creature saved me, why would he want to hurt me now? Even with that thought in my head, I wasn't going to put my guard down.

"Okay, well first put the plunger down , I'm most certainly not going to hurt you." He said sternly, holding his hands straight in front of himself, his eyes wide, I don't think he expected me to have this item as defense. To be honest, I believed him, so I dropped the plunger. We just stared at each other for about a minute, but the silence was broken when he took a couple step towards me.

"What are you doing!? Stay back, don't come any closer!" I still managed to keep my volume down.

"It is okay, I am not going to hurt you. I just thought maybe you would like me to explain a few things to you." He said as he cautiously took a step towards me. I just slightly stepped back, but he kept walking towards me. He stopped a few feet away and motioned with his hands to take a seat on my bed again.

So I did. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, hoping this wasn't going to be more bizarre then it had to be. But of course I was wrong.

"Isabella, my name is Edward Cullen. I am eighteen and will stay that way forever. And well, I, I am your guardian. My purpose is to protect you every second, minute, hour, and day of your life." He said. He sounded like he was telling the truth since he was so serious, but come on? I have guardian? Why on earth would I need a guardian? I'm pretty sure you don't need one of those because of my bad 

coordination. I snorted, and laughed a bit. I mean, the only thing he has done to prove that he isn't a real human being was the whole, oh what would you call it? Running?

"What you think this is funny?" This angered him. I have no idea why it did.

"What? I mean I just got told that I have a guardian. A guardian of what exactly?"

"That is what I am here for. Bella your life is in danger, grave danger." This was to much.

"What the _Hell _are you talking about!?"This time it was loud, but not loud enough for my dad to hear me. Was he asleep? I never found out.

"Bella, I am guessing you don't believe me." He sounded annoyed, probably because he could tell by my facial expression I still wasn't buying it.

He began again, "Okay. If this is the way you want it. Bella on your sixth birthday you broke your arm learning to ride your bike." As if that was going to make me believe that he was my guardian. I want to hear why he was my guardian, but before he could tell me why, he had to convince me he was. Atleast that's what he thinks.

"Okay, well you could have just guessed that, like a really good guess." I snorted.

"You have a birthmark on the center of your head, its shaped like a heart." I cant explain how he could know that.

"Okay, well you sort of got me. What is my deepest darkest secret then? Because its something that happened and its totally embarrassing. No one knows about it." I raised on of my eyebrows, leaning forward to hear his answer.

"Do I really have to say it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes like he really didn't want to. As if he knew it anywho.

"Yes. That is if you want me to believe it." I leaned back a crossed my arms over my chest. Edward was leaning forward on my rocking chair, elbows on his knees. Now he was looking at me. It looked like he was slightly irritated. What? Did he think I would just believe it without proof?

"Well, alright. When you were fourteen, just last year, you got your period in class, but didn't know it." He sighed and began again," You didn't even realize what was going on until your best friend Alice covered you up with her sweatshirt and told you what the reason was that she was tying the knot around your waste. You sighed with relief when she told you that no one saw." He then looked down at his hands and huffed.

"You told me to prove it to you." He said, almost mumbling. I Got up from my spot and went to sit at the end of my bed in front of where Edward was sitting.

"Okay, well now I actually believe you. But, why do I need a guardian?" I asked, whispering really quietly nervous for his response.

"Well, when you were born, you were born to a really special family. You were born into your father's, father's family, obviously. Now before I go on I have to tell you about, well _people like me." _He looked at me to make sure I could handle it. I nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Well there are three types of my kind, one, being me, a guardian. We are sent to protect humans who are going to be vital to our society in the future. Second, there are people that are like what a president is to you. His name is Carlisle. You will most likely meet him soon, but I will explain that later, _way_ later." He emphasized _way_.

"Thirdly, are the things that are after you. They are called the Vantarads." (**A/N: Pronounced Van-Tur-Rads)**

"See, they saw what, well what importance you have in the future. You are going to destroy their groups with your, well, powers." He looked up at me again, I made sure my face showed no shock, interest, or any emotion that might think this was to much.

"They saw it while breaking into Carlisle's 'work' building, in the city of Larris." He suddenly got up and sat next to me.

"Now I know this is hard to follow, but this next part with confuse you even more." He looked at me.

"Well, out with it then" I knew it wasn't a joking time, but this was to tense for me, so I smiled and nudged him with my elbow.

He laughed a little before returning serious again. He coughed.

"Your best friend Alice, well in her dreams, she sees things. Things that will happen in the future, in her dreams. "

"What?Alice!?" No, no, no, no. She couldn't be in as much danger as me. She couldn't be? What would happen if she were to get hurt?!"

"Well what does Alice have to do with my situation?"

"Well the Vantarads peeked in on one of Alice's dream. Her dream showed you killing their kind, and well this is where she comes in. They are trying to get to you both, to kill you both." Edward got up and started pacing back and forth in my small room.

"Why her!?" I shrieked.

"They see Alice as a threat also. They think that she may see something that we think they are plotting. And apparently, they don't want us to see it." He sighed in anger. I could tell just talking about this made him mad.

"Okay, well now what?" I didn't want to talk about mine, nor Alice's situation of death.

"Well, you, myself, Alice, and Jasper who is Alice's guardian, are taking you to Larris. We are going to meet with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They are my parents and siblings. Or at least we consider each other that. Anyways, that is an unimportant subject. We need to figure out how to get you out of here without your dad thinking you were kidnapped. I thought about that for a second. I have got a great idea! I smiled at him. I slightly smiled back.

"I can just tell my dad that I will be going to visit my mom in Seattle for however long!"

"Brilliant!" He smiled a crooked smile, it knocked the breath out of me.

"Okay, well what time is it?" I was only human enough to want to sleep.

"It is one thirty, why?" He said nonchalantly. What, didn't he sleep?

"Holy Crow! I need to sleep!" I jumped up and ran to my dresser. I needed to change into pajamas.

"Are you serious? I just told you that you are set for death by, by, demons practically, and you want to sleep?" He was smiling, amused maybe.

"Yeah? Don't you need to sleep?" I asked, turning around with my pj's in my arms.

"No, I am a guardian. If I slept I could possibly lose you during the night. I don't sleep." He said, still slightly amused. He was staring at me. What, did I have something in my hair? Or was my hair a mess?

"What?" I ask a bit meanly.

"I don't know, I was guessing a teenager like you would be freaking out. Usually people don't take death so, easily." He said, sitting back down in the rocking chair.

"Well, what kind of a teenager am I?" I asked while walking to grab my bag of toiletries.

"I don't know, a girl." He laughed." No im just kidding, I don't know really. And that's pretty amazing since I have been protecting you since you were in your mother's womb." He laughed a little, not looking at me.

"That's gross to think about. So what, do you think of me as your kid?" Please, please, say no.

"No, I don't know, I mean I care for you, a lot, but not as my kid." He said, smiling at me crookedly again.

I was about to ask what he meant by 'care for you a lot but not as my kid' until a thought struck me.

"Wait, so is this Jasper explaining this to Alice at this moment too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but under better circumstances. She didn't almost get raped and murdered like you did." Abhorrence struck across his face for a second, then he went back to his previous facial expression.

"Thank you again, _guardian"_ I teased. Before walking to my door to go to the bathroom to change.

Then another thought hit me like a bag of bricks.

I whirled around, "Wait! You haven't watched me, watched me, umm…" I couldn't continue. I was blushing scarlet and to embarrassed to finish. He must of realized what I was getting at because his eyes widened with horror.

"Oh! Oh god no! No! I just listen by the window. You know, you have a beautiful singing voice" he noted trying to change the subject. I only blushed a deeper red.

"Whatever, as long as your telling the truth." After that note, I went and changed, being more aware that my life hasn't been as private as I thought. The thought of my privacy being invaded by a complete hunk wasn't very comforting either. I mean, he has seen _all _of my embarrassing moments! When I walked back into my room, Edward was still sitting in my chair. Only his eyes were closed and he was humming something beautiful.

"Hey there stranger." I smiled at him, and yawned.

"Hey. Sorry , I forgot you need to sleep."He said.

"And you have been watching me sleep every night for the past fifteen years. That's pretty disappointing." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Do to sleep. You will need all you can get for what is ahead." He walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked seriously. He took my hands in his and look deep into my eyes. It took me a second before I could reply.

"One hundred per- I yawned again- cent." He smiled and got up and kissed my forhead. I almost fainted.

"Goodnight sweet Bella" He smiled and winked at me.

"Night Edward."I found the urge to ask him something.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He said as if I pulled him out of another train of thought.

"What was that song you were humming?" I didn't want to sit up and look at him since there would be no point, my light was off so it was dark.

"A lullaby." He replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, not please, go to sleep."

"Alright"

I thought I was almost asleep when I heard Edward speak so softly, probably thinking I was asleep. No I am sure he thought I was asleep, because he sounded like what I sound like when I talk to myself.

"You actually inspired it, sweet Bella" and started humming it again.

Could he possibly mean it?

**I know, I know! It's a tad bit jumpy, but Edward was nervous telling her all this and had trouble keeping it in line. He didn't want to scare her too much in one night.**

**REVIEW!!:DPLEASE Next chapter they are leaving for Larris!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**My guardian**_ Always BPOV, __**Also Bella is 15 right now.**_

**Chapter 3. **

_**Oh, and I am really sorry! I meant next chapter they will be at Larris, Im sorry I lied! :S**_

_**There is a lot that I need to go over so, well yeah.This chapter is going to be pretty long.**_

When I awoke the next morning I figured it was all a terrible dream. Only because when I sat up, I sat up to an empty room.

"Edward?" I called out. I knew my dad would have already left for work. Cops have to work weekends too. So it was safe not to whisper anymore.

No one answered, so I shrugged my shoulders and got up to go take a very much needed shower. Once I got into the bathroom I took a good look at myself in the mirror. My hair was obviously a mess from rolling around all night and I had dark circles under my eyes. I couldn't sleep very well, I kept waking up for no reason. I turned around and rotated the knob to start the hot water. When I looked at my hands I saw scrapes on my palms, and come to think of it, my head was a little tender. Okay, maybe that part wasn't a dream and maybe 'Edward' did give me a ride home, I was just freaked out so I don't remember. That is very plausible. When I actually got into the shower all I could think about was my dream. I really needed to talk to Alice and tell her about this, she would love it.

When I got out of the shower and put my pajamas back on I returned to my room. Once I opened the door I screamed. Edward was there! Sitting in my rocking chair once more! He stood upwhen he saw me. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. Why did I react this way? I just met this guy who has been protecting me my whole life.

"What, what Bella?!" He had a worried expression on his face when I pulled out of the weird embrace. I smiled and tried to explain.

"What? When I woke up you, you were gone, then well, now you're here!" I said, still happy but confused.

"Well, yeah. I should've left you a note or something, but I had to go talk to Jasper to settle out some plans." He said. _Oh, okay. Well at least he is here._

"So what are the plans?" I asked..

"Well, once you and Alice are done getting ready we are going to stop and get us something to eat, then head out. By the way we are going to be gone for about a month." He said, looking up at me through his eyelashes. I think he felt partially bad since I won't get to see my father for so long.

"Don't worry about it" I still couldn't stop from making my voice sound disappointed. He looked down at his know fidgeting hands.

"So, you will need to call your father." He looked at me again.He waited a second for me to say something.

"Now." He said. _Oh,haha._

"Alright, can I get dressed first?" I asked while grabbing some clothes out of my closet.

"I suppose." He laughed a little. I was trying to be a little humorous.

"But you need to hurry, we really should be getting going." He implied.

"Alrighty, well I am going to go get dressed, comb my hair, than I am going to call Charlie." I said.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Wait, can I ask you something first?" I just wanted an opinion on what he thought of me.

"Bella, didn't you just here a word I said?" He asked, raising his hand parallel to his head.

"We need to hurry. You have tomorrow, the next day, and the next day." He said. _I_ liked the sound of that.

"Now go, I will be right here when you are done." He smiled.

I went to the bathroom, got dressed, and combed my hair. Then I applied some light make-up like blush and mascara. Some tips I got from Alice. She said once, "_A little doesn't hurt anyone_."

Now was the moment of truth. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I had to call Charlie. What was I going to say? "_Hey dad, well I am in grave danger I need to leave with a man who has been my guardian since you made me."_ I knew I had a plan of telling him I was going to visit my mom, Renee, but come on. What reason would I give him to visit her for a month? I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's work number.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Could I talk to Chief Swan please?" I asked. I was nervous.

"Yeah sure, is this Bella?" How did he know?  
"Um, yeah."

"This is Billy, don't you remember I work here now?" Oh yeah, he 'answers the phone now. I laughed to myself.

"Okay, here he is." I heard moving on the other line.

"Hello?" Dad answered.

"Hey dad?" I began.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Is it alright if I visit mom in Seattle for a month, I really miss her and she just called inviting me down there." I squeezed my eyes shut, I really didn't want to tell him a lie about not wanting to stay here, on top of the other lie.

"Well…" He sighed.

"I suppose, I'm not going to stop you from visiting your mother." I could tell he was sad, I mean why would he want his daughter to be gone that long.

" She is picking me up around 4:30" I picked that time because that is what time she would get here, and plus he wouldn't be home until 7:00, so I would already be gone.

"Alright, bye Bells, make sure you call alright?" He was sad.

"I promise." I don't know why I promised, I wasn't even sure if I could from the place I was going.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too" He hung up.

"Ready?" I heard Edward ask. He had my bag I remembered packing last night.

"Yeah." I said melancholy. He walked over, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to make you more upset, but I want to make sure you are ready for this. This is a big thing you and Alice are going to be going through." He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at me.

"Yeah, I am ready." I said surely.

"Listen, I promise, you will be back safely, I promise I wont let anything happen to you." He pulled me into a hug. I had to admit, I was pretty scared. I only had a small clue at what was after me.

"Okay, I have my car outfront. We are going to meet Jasper and Alice at Applebees.** ( A/N I just picked a resteraunt)**

"Alright" I sighed. " Lets go." He wrapped an arm around me and walked me outside.

He walked partially in front of me and opened the passenger door for me.

" Thanks" I said curtly. While I got I, he threw my bag in the trunk.

"You are hungry right?" I nodded in answer to his question. Then we left for Applebees.

When we got there I immediately spotted Alice, she was smiling ear to ear. I followed her gaze and saw what I am guessing was Jasper. He was a good foot taller than her and had blonde hair. I had to admit, he was almost as good looking as Edward. We walking in their direction.

"Bella!" Alice yelled and ran over pulling me into a tight hug.

"I can't believe this! All this time, oh my gosh, its so much to take in! But I am glad we are going through it together!" She hugged me even tighter.

"Alice, I can't breathe" I said. She laughed and let go.

"You must be Bella, I'm Jasper." He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed. Alice nudged me.

"Nice to meet you finally." I smiled.

"Jasper" Edward greeted him.

"Hello Edward."

"Your seats are ready" I young lady said. She was totally oogling our guardians. I stifled a laugh, as did Alice.

"Alright" Edward answered. He looked at me and motioned for me to walk ahead and follow the hostess.

She lead us to a booth, but I guess Edward wanted something else.

"Could we maybe get something more private please?" He asked. Alice and I exchanged a quick glance. We both must've guessed that we were going to be informed about what was going to be happening this next month.

The hostess gave a quick smile, "Okay, follow me." She then lead us to an empty room that had booths lined against the walls and tables in the center.

"Is this okay?" She must have guessed it was good because she started setting down the menus.

"Perfect." Edward gave a 100-watt smile. It knocked the breath out of me.

We all sat down, Alice by Jasper, and Edward and I across from them.

"Can I start you all off with a drink?"

"All cokes please." Jasper ordered for us.

"Okay, be back in a minute." She said, smiled, and walked away.

"Alright, so before I begin, do you two have any questions?" Edward glanced between Alice and I.

"Well, one." I said looking at Alice, then to Edward.

"What exactly are the Vantarads?" I remembered they were the ones after us, but I didn't know much about them.

"The Vantarads are a clan." Started Jasper.

"They are kind of like Guardians, but they protect humans who are going to be doing bad things in the future. So they are basically opposite of what Edward and I are."

"Oh I see, so basically if I were to, destroy them, no one could protect the 'bad' humans?" I asked.

"Exactly. Only, the Vantarads influence their humans to do bad things. And we don't. Well we try to influence you not to." That makes sense I guess.

"Is that all?" Edward asked. I turned to Alice, she shook her head. I didn't really either, only one other small one.

"Who leads these Vantarads?"

Edward decided to answer this one, "Well see, they don't have lords like we do, they are basically a big large group. Their 'leader' is James. He is the one planning to kill you both, well with the help of his beau Victoria.

"Oh." Was all I could say. It was fascinating, but I didn't like the talk of my death, and by the look on Alice's face neither did she.

"So, how far is this Larris?"

"Not too far, it will take a day or two to get there if we drive. And Bella, due to you getting sick when Edward ran with you, we decided not to run." Jasper smiled at me. Alice giggled.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting it, and I just got attacked a few seconds before that. Sorry if my stomach couldn't take it." I laughed. Then a second

"Oh.yeah. Here comes our waiter." Edward said without looking around or anything. How did he know?

I turned around to see if I could see her, but she was nowhere in sight?

"What? No she isn't?" Edward smiled at the confused look on my face.

"Look again Bella" Jasper laughed a little.

I looked, and there she was, coming in the small entry way.

"How did you know that?"Before he answered me the waitress had our drinks. She couldn't take her eyes off of Edward or Jasper when she walked over. I snorted. Alice looked at me, it bothered her too.

But why should it matter? These guys were '18' or supposed to be. We were 15, what would they see in us? They were practically permanent babysitters. I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go" She said while setting each drink in front of us.

"My name is Lacy, I will be your server. Are you ready to order?" She asked, looking at Jasper the whole time.

She first looked at me.

"I will have a hamburger with fries please." I snapped my menu shut.

"I will have the same." Alice said. She lightly put her menu down.

"Nothing for me." Edward said, smiling at the waitress.

"Me neither." Jasper said.

"Are you sure?" She then turned to Edward. They were to good looking to keep looking at one. I knew that feeling. Only I was mainly interested at staring at Edward's perfect features.

"Yes." Edward nodded.

"Alright, They will done shortly." She walked away swirving her hips. I laughed.

"What is so funny?" Jasper asked smiling at me.

"Oh, nothing. Hey I thought of another question." I looked at Edward.

"Yeah Bella?" He smiled.

I returned the smile before answering. "How haven't we seen you two following us? Or anyone else for that matter?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well that is a pretty good question, I was waiting for you to ask that." I winked at me.

" I guess we don't really follow you. It is based off of senses and sight."

"What kind of senses?" I wondered.

"Smell and feeling." He answered.

"Feeling?" My eyebrows pulled together.

"Well I cant, but Jasper can." He continued."Jasper?"

" See, I can feel what Alice feels, sadness, irritation, cheer, horror, All feelings she has." He smiled at Alice, she smiled back. _Cute._

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yepp" Jasper winked at her. She giggled.

"Okay, and you said senses?" I returned my attention to Edward.

" I can read other people's minds. And I can sort of sense you, like if you are near or far or if something bad is going to happen. Like let's say you walk by a boy your age, I can read his mind, usually they say how cute they think you are or something." That made me blush a bit.

"Well, that doesn't seem to really be reliable to 'watch' me?" I said.

"Well, yeah I know, its complicated. Like if a man were thinking of kidnapping you well I would hear his thoughts, and somehow figure a way to deal with the guy, or figure a way to get you out of there.Which is way to difficult to explain. Sometimes I follow, but not noticeably. Especially to you." He looked up at me thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess it makes sense. Can you read Alice's mind? " I sneaked a look at Alice, she was also fascinated.

"No, nor yours either." After that no one really talked to eachother. We all just looked around at one another. Whenever I looked at Edward or Jasper they smiled. I realized that Jasper was sitting pretty close to Alice, almost shoulder to shoulder. I didn't really think of it as

"So, what are the plans for Larris?" The silence was bothering me.

"Well, we will be leaving directly from here, but we have to stop back at Alice's to get her things." Jasper said.

"What? Why didn't you pack last night?" I asked Alice.

"I did, but we ran here." She said blankly.

"Oh." Was all I said." Alright, whatever works." I shrugged.

"Then we will be driving for a day in a half, then once we reach there we will settle into Carlisle's home.

We will then go over our plans for you two." Edward said.

"Okay. Well is the waitress coming?" I asked Edward.

He laughed, kind of loud, and said, "Yes."

"Why are you laughing?" Alice asked smiling.

Then I remember something, he could read minds. I smiled.

"What is she thinking?" I asked Edward. He looked surprised that I remembered that little detail he gave.

"It isn't what she is thinking, it is what a guest is thinking." He smiled at me.

"Well?" Jasper said, he wanted to know as well.

"He was thinking that we were perverts for taking out 'young girls'" We all laughed.

"Wow." Was all we could say.

The waitress finally came." Here you go."

"Thanks" I said, still laughing a bit.

"Anything else?"

"Nope" Jasper replied.

"Alright, enjoy your meal." She smiled hugely and walked away.

After Alice and I ate we all took off to Alice's. Jasper and Edward stayed in the car because we asked for a private minute.

"Oh my god!" Was what Alice said right when we entered her room.

"'_Oh my god'_ this is a lot to take in, or '_oh my god' _ we are the luckiest girls ever?" I laughed as Alice nudged me due to my question.

"Both, silly Bella" She winked at me.

I laughed, " I know! My god, they are _godlike_!" I whispered the last word. I remember they had good hearing. Even though they were all the way out in the car, how far did I know that they could hear?

"Yeah! So besides that, what happened?? You said you got attacked last night?!" She had worry written all over her face.

"Yeah! I was going to tell you, but it didn't seem so important anymore." I continued, "Well, I was a few blocks away from home when I realized that some guy was following me. I started walking quickly, then eventually started running, then knowing me, I tripped!" She gasped.

"Yeah! So he ran up to me, grabbed chunk of my hair and pulled he up against him, and said something about girls being out late and alone or something. Then suddenly I saw bronze flash, then I was practically thrown to the ground!" I was wide eyed, the story was pretty exciting to tell. My heart was beating just from remembering the horrific event.

"Bronze hair… Edward?" She asked.

"Yepp" I made the 'p' pop.

"Wow, so then he ran you home, you got sick, and pow you find out about your future?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" I smiled.

"Who knew my dreams came or come true!" She said shaking her head.

"Who knew we are the masterminds who are going to destroy the Vantarads." While I said this Alice got up and grabbed her bag out of her closet.

"Yeah really." She sighed and sat next to me, "Can we handle this?" She asked, looking at me with scared and worried eyes.

"Me and you can handle anything" I said encouraging her. "Especially with Jasper and Edward by our sides." I winked and she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess.Are you scared? She asked me.

"A little, but we have a right to be. I mean, it's our lives that are at stake. But it will all be okay." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself that.

"Yeah, well we should get going." With that note we got up and stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a few snacks for the car ride.

"Hey?" I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah Bells?" She said while scavenging through the cupboard.

"What did you tell your mom, for leaving for a whole month?"

"Well Jasper told me your plan, so I told her I was going with you. You invited me and it was a shopping offer I wouldnt refuse" She walked over to me smiling.

"Alice will be Alice." She playfully hit me.

"Ready?"

"Si"

When we walked outside it was already dark. We got into the backseat.

"You girls ready?" Edward was sitting in the driver's seat, Jasper in the passenger.

"Yes sir." I replied cheekily.

"To Larris!" Alice Shouted.

**Yes, this chapter was pretty long, and again I am sorry that I told you this chapter they were heading to Larris, they practically are, but yeah. I promise that will be next chapter! **

**Review! I hope you enjoyed. I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow, so this might have to hold you off. But there is a chance I will. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**My Guardian-Chapter 4**

The car ride started off silent, until Alice and I started to sing _ 99 bottles of Juice on the wall!_

We got to 75 before Edward and Jasper at the same exact time asked us to stop. If they couldn't handle it now, how could they handle it every single day. I decided to ask it aloud.

"So, how can you handle us every single day?" I dragged out the last part.

"good question." Jasper replied laughing.

"I don't know, I guess we just do. It is different when you are in the same car." Edward smiled. He drove perfectly, not leaving the center of the lane once. The weird thing was, he barely even looked at the road.

"Oh, okay." I smiled at Alice.

"So, how big is the pad we are staying at?" Alice asked.

"I don't know really. I haven't been there for a while. I would guess you would think it was pretty big. You and Bella will be sharing a room, its easier that way. Jasper and I can be on double guard just in case. We were thinking of just doing this in Forks, but we are also getting some help from two other Guardians who don't have humans. We found it better that way." Edward answered.

"Oh, I see." She turned to me. "We get to stay in the same room!" She squealed.

"Alice, shh" I warned, quickly stealing a glance up to the front.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"So girls.."Jasper began.

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"Is this a lot for you two, to handle?" He asked.

"Nahh" I said.

"Because we could give you a pep talk" he said.

"No, please no." I said. I got enough of those for my lifetime.

"Okay, but just know, if you need anyone to talk to, you finally know we are here" I laughed.

"Good to _finally_ know." Alice laughed too.

After that the car ride was pretty silent, I decided to take a nap because I hadn't really gotten sleep the night before. Alice just listened to her ipod, enjoying the scenery as it passed. I had no clue where Larris was, was it like a hidden city? I had no clue, and I was to lazy and tired to ask.

Nightmare:

_Oh God where Am I? I started aimlessly walking around, It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing._

_That was until a huge flash of light lit up. I was in some sort of woods. I started walking again, now seeing where I was going. Then all of a sudden, the light flashed on and off, on and off. I started breathing heavily, and turning helplessly around, trying to see what was happening. Then, I saw someone, they were running for me. I turned and started running. I finally ended up tripping. When I looked up there was a pale man, red eyes, blonde hair, nothing like Jasper, or Edward. He was Angry, and looked mean. That's when he finally said," Bella, Its time you die." I screamed._

"Bella! Bella!" I woke up to someone shaking me and saying my name.

"Bella! Wake up you had a nightmare!"

"Oh god, I..I… I was going to be killed, he was blonde, angry." I wasn't coherent yet.

"Bella, your fine, just breath." I heard Edward say calmingly.

"Okay" I whispered.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, thanks." Alice handed me a water.

"Thanks." That was terrible. I had to say, one of my most scariest nightmares. Only because it seemed so real. Other then the flashing light.

I didn't go to sleep after that, I was to horrified to even close my eyes, and have a chance of dreaming it again. I just sat there in silence, Alice eventually fell asleep, I turned off her ipod. Jasper and Edward were having a really quiet conversation, too quiet for my ears to pick up. I sighed. It was dark, and the only lights were a couple cars headlights that passed. We were on a gravel road. I had never seen or been on this road before, obviously. The hours passed, and I was still too scared to go to sleep. Edward would start a small talk, we whispered so we didn't wake up Alice. He attempted to get me to go to sleep, but eventually I told him I was scared. He dropped the subject. He slyly started to sing the lullaby I recognized from the first night I met him. I told him to stop, and he did.

It was around six in the morning when Alice woke up. She immediately told us about her dream, because Edward and Jasper told her to inform them on everyone. She just dreamed of pulling up to this huge Victorian styled mansion and being greeted by a few people. Jasper said that was good, but not that important. I was kind of jealous because it was like she got a head start on meeting these divine strangers. _Hmph._

Again the hours passed, some small talk here and there, some snacking her and there too. Around noon is when we actually arrived. Alice was indeed right, it was a beautiful and huge home. Not quite like a castle or anything, but still gorgeous beyond belief. It was sitting out in the open, just out in a field. Like in a beautiful 'middle of nowhere'. I was amazed.

When we were close enough I could see there were four people awaiting us at the door. Two females, and two males. Both genders had at least one blonde, and one brunette. One male was huge, and muscular. It was kind of intimidating.

We pulled up and came to a stop. We all got out of the car and stretched our limbs, we were very stiff from the long ride.

"It is beautiful" I said.

"Thank you, I designed it myself" I heard a lady say behind me. I turned around and smiled. She pulled me into a light hug.

"I am Esme, wife of Carlisle." She said. I didn't need to compliment her home since I already had.

"I am Bella"

"I know" she laughed and smiled.

"And I am Carslisle." The blonde male said. "And these are your two additional Guardians, Rosalie and Emmett." I nodded.

"HI, you probably already know but I am Bella."

"Hey squirt." The big male that I now know as Emmett.

"Hello" Rosalie said.

"Well, boys grab their things and we shall give them a tour of their new home" Esme requested.

We all nodded.

When we entered our 'new' home, my jaw immediately dropped. My eyes didn't know where to look.

They bounced between the huge crystal chandelier, to the double landing stair case, to the large wooden cross in the dead center of the wall above the staircase. I turned to Alice, she was also wide eyed with amazement.

"Come on girls, let's go to your room!" We followed Esme while she explained to us that she redid it just for us. We told her we deeply appreciated it, but it wasn't necessary. She waved it off.

"I still kept the Victorian look, but I wanted something more modern for you two. I picked two colors, Violet and a deep royal blue." She informed us.

She stopped and two double white doors. Alice and I both held our breathes. Esme then opened the door, and I almost had a heart attack. It was beautiful! The carpet was a nice purple, and the walls were white with blue filigree. On each side the room there were two king size beds, both with blue goose down comforters. The framing of the window and on the walls were purple, evening the balance. What I thought was the best part was definitely the huge window that had a magnificent view. And, on top of that, on the Western wall there was a huge desk, also blue, with a huge mirror. Set on the desk were two brushes, white and purple, and two black boxes.

"Please go open them" Esme instructed. We walked over to the boxes and opened them.

In my box there was a beautiful oval shaped silver locket. Inscripted on it was the my name, Isabella. I loved it! Alice had also received a locket, only it was a circle and had her name on it. We smiled at eachother then ran to Esme and gave her a hug.

"Thank you!" We said in unision.

"Oh no, don't thank me, thank your Guardians. They picked them out." She smiled.

"Do you like your room?"She asked.

"More than anything" I replied.

"Good, that is very good." She smiled, "Well I suppose I better leave you to get settled. At 6:30 we will be having dinner in the main dining room. No need to dress up either, we aren't that fancy, I just love decorating." She winked at us, then left the room.

For the next hour or so Alice and I squealed and ran all over our room, unpacking and gossiping a bit. Mainly about Edward and Jasper since we hadn't really gotten a chance to do it before. After that, we got permission to wonder around alone for a bit, eventually being joined by Edward and Jasper again.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I really do. Where is your room?" I asked.

"Do you want to see it?"

"Well, along with every other room." I replied. Alice and Jasper didn't join us, because Alice wanted to adventure outside first.

"Okay. Let me show you." He showed me the main dining room, Jaspers room, Emmett's room, Rosalie's room, Carslisle and Esme's room, Carslisle's office, and some other small living rooms. Then we reached his room. It was a few rooms away from mine. The first thing I saw was his golden carpet, and huge black piano. I went directly to the large instrument and sat down on the bench, lightly touching the smooth ivory and black keys. I didn't really pay attention to the huge wall of cd's he had, or his large stereo system, the piano was the only thing I wanted to see.

"Do you play?"I asked, not looking away from the keys.

"Yes" He replied.

"Only I haven't for a while." He sounded slightly sad.

"Im sorry." I knew it was because he had to babysit me. I felt a bit guilty.

"It is alright. Guarding you is far more interesting." I could hear the smile in his voice. I turned to look at him. He was leaning against his doorframe, watching me.

"Will you play for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" he smiled and walked over. I scooted over for him and he sat down.

"What would you like me to play?"

"I don't know, surprise me." I said.

"alright." He answered. As soon as his hands began to glide over the keys, my mind was lost in the breath taking sound. i closed my eyes.

After a few minutes, the music came to a slow stop, then a new song started. I instantly new it. The lullaby he sang in my room and in the car. I stopped breathing.

"You want to know something?" He whispered.

"Sure." I whispered back, my eyes still closed.

"You inspired this." He stated.

"Really?"

"Really, really" He replied.

" It is beautiful."

"Exactly, that's why you inspired it sweet little Bella." I opened my eyes to look at him. He was looking at me, not the keys. I blushed and looked away.

"Your blush is rather lovely." I blushed an even deeper red.

"No matter how long I have been watching you, you never cease to fascinate me."

"What, like a lad rodent?" I joked.

"No, let me put this differently. You never cease to amaze me." I smiled, he returned it with my favorite crooked grin.

"Oh, well same, only from what I have known of you so far." He laughed at my slight joke.

"Well, that's good." He said.

"Yeah" I sighed. I loved this. Being able to finally talk to someone else other than Alice who was actually fun talking to, Someone that you could argue about nothing with, and end up laughing about it later. Not that I knew for sure that that would happen with Edward and I, but I felt that way. What did I feel for Edward? There was something. Whenever I saw him or thought about him in my mind I would get this heart warming feeling. Was it love? No, I was too young. Fifteen, come on. That if not old enough. And even if I did, he was to old for me, if anything he must've felt like I was just some kid he was stuck babysitting, like, a baby sister or something. Even if he didn't want to admit it, I knew that had to be it, and if not that, then close to it.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a few minutes.

"That you are one of the few people I can actually talk to, and enjoy it." I said, it was partially true. I just didn't tell him my most recent thought.

"Yeah, I have always been dying to talk to you. Finally get to see or get a glimpse of what goes in this brilliant mind, " he said while smiling and poking my temple. I laughed.

"you could have faked a job or something. Or asked if I had a pen and start up some stupid meaningless small talk." I said.

"yeah I could have, but to me it wouldn't have been meaningless." He said seriously.

"Well I didn't really mean that, in that way-"

"I know" He smiled.

"But, that was then. Now I finally know that you know who I am, I am free to talk to you whenever and wherever I want to." He said. I liked that Idea.

"But what if I didn't want to talk to _you" _I said raising an eyebrow and pointing at him. I smiled and he winked at me.

"Oh you wouldn't have a choice."

"And why do you say that?"

"You love talking, there has never been a day in your life that you told someone you didn't want to talk to them. " He stated._ Darn it. Wait!_

"But that day could come." I retorted.

"Tousche" He said. We both laughed.

"hungry?" He asked.

"Starving."

"We can go find a snack to hold us off until dinner." He offered me his hand to help me up. I gladly took it, I would gladly take every chance I could to touch Edward.

We were going down the stairs when I lost my footing, it happened so quick. If Edward wouldn't have caught me, I would have fallen face down on the wooden stairs.

"thank you"

"Your very welcome." He laughed.

When we got to the kitchen Alice and Jasper were already there. This time Jasper was eating also.

"Why didn't you eat at Applebees?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, we had a lot to talk about, and well it would have been a waste of food." He smiled,

"Oh"

I settled with a poptart and Edward has a PB&J sandwich. I hated those. I looked at his snack in revulsion.

"what?" He asked.

"Yuck."

"You don't like this?" He was amused.

"No, that is disgusting." He smiled, and shrugged.

We all ate in silence, there wasn't anything to talk about really.

When I finished Edward escorted me to my room.

"Do you like your necklace?" He asked.

"Yes thank you!" Before I knew it I gave him a hug.

"I am glad." He said, "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I am" I pulled it out from under my shirt," See?"

"Ah, I see." He said nodding his head.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well, I am not quite sure.? He thought for a second.

"Want to watch your favorite movie?" He smiled, he knew the answer already.

"Oh yes, and what might that be again?" I said.

"Romeo and Juliet." He stated matter of factly, "The newer version."

"Very well." I started walking around him, but was suddenly picked up off the floor.

"Hey!" I squeaked.

"What?" He gave me an innocent look.

Then we were suddenly in a theater room. No not a huge one, just a small one, with a small projector screen. Pushed him away gently, making sure he got that I wasn't getting sick, but was still pretty mad. He chuckled and popped in the dvd. He came and sat by me.

"Sorry" He whispered, I huffed.

"Fine, its accepted." He ruffled my hair and laughed .

We sat there and watched the movie in silence, It was the end that got to me. I teared up pretty bad, and before I knew it they overflowed and fell down my cheeks. I could see that Edward was looking at me, but I didn't turn to acknowledge his stare. I just kept watching the screen. I eventually blushed when he wiped away some of the left over water drops.

After the movie, he said he needed to go take care of a few things, so I just went a took a nap on my bed. Thankfully, I didn't have that nightmare, or any nightmare for that matter.

I was awoken by Alice, whispering my named and telling me I needed to get ready for dinner. She said she was too tired to touch up her own or my own makeup. I let out a sigh of relief. To her a touch up to her was an hour long visit in front of the mirror. So, I went over grabbed the white comb, brushed through my hair twice, and lightly applied some mascara and blush.

I walked downstairs and everyone was already seated. I ended up sitting in the chair next to Alice, across from Edward.

"Nice of you to join us Bella!" Carslisle greeted me with a smile.

I nodded. Still a bit tired.

The dinner was perfect. It was pretty simple too. Mine and Alice's favorite food, Sloppy joes. They also had Doritos and a party tray of fruits and veggies. Also two large bottles of lemonade. We all ate, talking and conversing here and there.

After dinner, I decided I needed to call Charlie, that is if I could. I wondered around the house. I was still tos hy to ask any of my new guardians so I tried looking for either Jasper or Edward. At first, I looked in Edward's room, he wasn't there, then Jasper's, neither of them were there. So I relied on just wandering around hoping to see them turn a corner or something. The I heard a light conversation coming out of what I remembered to be Carslisle's office.

"Carslisle, No. We can't do that. What if one of them gets past us?" I heard Edward's voice first. I guessed that 'them' meant Alice and me. I know I was taught not to listen in on others conversations, but if we were involved, it was sort of my business.

"Edward, they won't. I am sure of it. They are powerful, but we are more powerful. They are witty, but we are more cunning. They are smart but we can outsmart them. They can run, but we can run faster. Do you see where I am getting at? I guarantee you that won't happen." Were they planning to trick us? No they must have been talking about the Vantarads.

"I don't know Carslisle. I don't trust myself enough. What If I miss one?" Jasper asked.

"You have Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett to count on too you know." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

"Alright, but there is no reason to worry about it just yet. They haven't even attempted to attack.

"Alright, good night Carslisle." I heard them all get up.

I quickle got up and ran back to my room, then pretending to just be coming out.

I saw Edward, "Edward!"

"Yeah Bella?" He asked turning around to face me.

" Can you come here?" I asked. He walked over.

"What is it?" He asked worried.

"Well, Is there phone service here?" he laughed,

"Of course."

**I got to update. I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't much, but that's because the Vantarads haven't tried anything yet. Next chapter I think I might do EPOV, I haven't quite decided yet. If not then one of the upcoming ones.**


	5. Chapter 5 for real

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**Chapter 5:**

After calling my dad and telling him we arrived safely, Edward asked me if I wanted to go outside, and just hangout under the stars. He said they were really pretty out here, so I agreed. I quickly ran up to my room and tried to find my favorite purple hoodie. I did, then ran back downstairs, but before I thought about it, I quickly zipped around the corner, and smacked right into Emmett. I swear, he was like a brick wall. I fell back onto my butt.

"Ouch." I said jokingly as I got up.

"You alright there kid?" He asked, returning the humor.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Maybe a few minor bruise. No harm, no foul." I said.

"Well good, where you off to in such a hurry anyways?" he asked.

"Edward asked if I wanted to go check out the stars, he said something out them being 'extraordinary' " I mumbled the last part.

"Do you mind if I join? And Rosalie too?" He asked.

"you will have to ask Edward, he invited me." I said.

"alright, mind if I walk with you?"

"To where?" I asked confused.

"To Edward's room." He said as if it were obvious.

"Oh, sure." I shrugged.

We walked to Edward's room, it was empty. I turned to Emmett, he moved his head, motioning towards a room I can't remember Edward showing me on the tour. I followed behind Emmett. He opened the door, there Edward was, reading.

"Hey Eddie" Edward closed the book and grimaced at Emmett's nickname for him.

"Please Em, don't call me that." He said, setting the book down and getting up.

"whatever, listen do you mind if Rosalie and I join you guys?" Emmett asked, Edward looked towards me, as if to ask me. I just smiled at him.

"Sure, Jasper and Alice are as well." He smiled.

"Alright, are you going out to the middle of the west field?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I was actually going to take Bella to my special place, do you guys want to just follow?" He suggested.

"Sure. Let me go get Rose." With that note, Emmett left the room.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Yepp, may I ask where your special place is?" I asked.

"Nope, it's a small surprise.

Normally I didn't like surprises, but my life had been filled with them at the moment, one more wouldn't hurt. If it were something meaningful and special like my locket, I am sure I would love it.

"Alright, Jasper and Alice are waiting for us downstairs, and Emmett and Rose are already outside." He said.

"Wow they are pretty quick." I said.

"Yeah, we all used to love going out there." He stated.

"Oh"

We took off downstairs, and Alice and Jasper were awaiting us, just like Edward had said.

"Okay, lets go." Edward said.

"Where is it again?" Jasper asked.

"Just follow me." That is when I remembered something.

"Wait, we are _walking_ right?" I asked hesitantly.

"I planned on running, you know, so we could catch more time with the stars." Edward said, eyeing me.

"Okay, well any tips on not getting sick?"

"Close your eyes." _That's it?!_

"Um, alright." I gulped. I really wasn't used to this running business yet.

"Bella, if you really don't want to run, we can just lay in the middle of the field."

"Bella, come on, just close your eyes, it helped me a lot." Alice said.

I wasn't going to ruin the fun, "Fine." I huffed. _I will not get sick, I will not get sick._

We walked outside, Emmett had a rather large quilt in his arms, and Rosalie was holding three flash lights.

"Finally, let's go already!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, do you got everything." Jasper asked.

"Yeah, just necessities though." Rosalie replied.

Edward turned to me, "Bella, would you like me to carry you like before, or would you rather go piggy-back style?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Piggy back style", that way I could hide my face behind his shoulder.

"alright" He kneeled down in front of me, and I got on his back. He was taller than I thought.

"Okay Edward, lead the way." Then we were running, or at least I'm sure we were. Then all of a sudden we stopped.

"Bella, we stopped."

"I realize that" I said jokingly.

He laughed. I jumped down, and since I really wasn't coordinated, I fell, again, on my butt like I had when I ran into Emmett. Only this time, it was more painful.

"Ooof…Ouch!" I tried to get up, but it throbbed. It reminded me of the time I was roller-blading and fell on the concrete.

Edward was hysterical, shaking with laughter.

"I'm glad someone thinks it's funny. "I snorted.

"Oh come one, If it were someone else, like Alice, if she were in your position, I know for a fact you would find it funny." He was still laughing, only not so profoundly.

"Ugh, fine." He got me with that.

"Do you always laugh like this when I fall or trip?" I asked him.

"Sometimes, depending on the outcome injury." He answered.

"Oh I see."

I was to busy rubbing my bum to even look around, but now I did. It was beautiful, or at least what I could see since it was dark out. I could tell it was a meadow, and I could see a lot of trees, and some flowers here and there, scattered around. I would definitely have to come back sometime during the daylight, that way I could admire it more.

"Did you always used come here?" I asked, while turning around.

"yeah, almost every day." He answered, he was also looking around.

Then I realized, no one else was around,

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I am faster than them, they will be here soon." I laughed a bit while he said this, but I'm not sure why.

"Oh"

"Emmett has our blanket, so…" I sat on the grass anyways.

"I prefer the grass." I then laid down, and looked up at the stars. They were definitely extraordinary.

They were larger than the ones I had normally seen, as if they were closer to us or something. Also, they seemed more yellow then white. That is when I saw, a shooting star.

"Make a wish" Edward said.

And I did, _I wish that other then surviving this whole situation, I would have another miracle. Something great._

"What did you wish for?" He asked. He finally say down Indian style next to me. I closed my eyes.

"if I told you, it wouldn't come true now would it?" I said.

"I guess not." He laughed.

I opened my eyes again, turning my attention to the large, full moon.

"I have a perfect song for this situation right now."

"And what is that?"

"Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader, or at least the remix by Toploader.

"I think for that to be perfect we have to be dancing." He raised one eyebrow suggesting it.

"You should know better than anyone that I have two left feet, therefor do not dance." I retorted.

"Well, it is all in the leading." He said, getting up.

"Come on, don't be a chicken. You can stand on my feet for all I care, just dance with me." He said while holding out his hand for me to take so he could help me up.

I sat up, "Seriously? I was just saying…"

"That Dancing in the Moonlight would be a perfect song. Now in order to make that true we have to dance." He matter-of-factly with a hint of encouragment.

"Fine. But I wont enjoy it."

"Fine by me, as long as you dance with me."

"Wait, we don't have music."

"you don't need music, just listen to the song in your head."

"This is really, weird, and we are going to look weird."

"Doesn't matter to me" He shrugged.

"aghh." I sighed in defeat.

He tried teaching me, and I managed to step on his feet only about a million times attempting his directions. I had it pretty well down until he stopped.

"Want to try twirling?" He asked, excitement evident in his eyes.

"You are going to make me, so why ask?" I said sarcastically.

"Silly Bella," he laughed," You already know me too well."

He attempted to teach me a few times, I failed each time. Before the third try he gave me more specific instructions. Then we tried it, and succeeded, I didn't step on his foot once!

"You did it!" He smiled.

"Yeah, you know what they say, third time's a charm!" I laughed. I loved that expression.

"Did you manage to keep all your toes?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, no harm." I let go of his hands and sat back down in the spot I had been laying previous to my dance lesson.

"Where is everyone?" I turned to ask Edward but I didn't see him, where was he?

I sat up, "Edward?" I called. No one answered.

I got up, onto my feet, "Edward!? I called louder this time. Still no answer.

Now I was a bit shaken up, I didn't even hear him leave, no grass moving beneath anyone's feet.

"Edward, Edwa-!" I started to call again, but was interrupted by me shrieking slightly. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, while I called out Edward.

"Bella?" It was Alice.

"Oh Alice, you scared me. Why didn't you just answer my call?"

"Well for one you were calling Edward.."

"well you could of at least said, "No alice" instead of scaring me to death!" I accused.

"Sorry," she said, I didn't even see everyone else behind her, well everyone atleast Edward.

"Hey" I said, greeting them.

"Where were you guys?"

Alice giggled."We were hiding over there, watching you two." I blushed furiously.

"You were hilarious!" Emmett boomed.

"Thanks" I had to laugh to, I pictured the scene in my head.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Good question, I turned to ask him a question, then_ poof_, he was gone." I answered.

Then I heard a a ruffling, coming from a tall bush a couple yards away, and out came Edward.

"Edward, why didn't you answer when I called out for you? I was oh I don't know, a little scared being left in a strange place by myself." I said confused.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something in the bushes over there, and went to check it out. Your yelling didn't really help me find where it was coming from very easily either." He said.

"Oh, sorry. Well what did you think I would do?" I snapped.

"Oh that must have been us you heard, we were watching you guys." Rosalie admitted to him.

"You know, you guys shouldn't do that, Jasper you should especially know not to. You know that I am on double guard now." He scolded."I thought it might have been James or another Vantarad."

"Sorry Eddie,"Emmett apologized. "Sorry Bella."

"S'Alright." I didn't hear a thing, so I was fine. That is until I was left alone.

Then Edward set down the rather large blanket and we all plopped onto it .After an hour or two of small talk, I fell asleep. Again, having a nightmare free dream. Thank God.

When I woke up the next morning, I was in my bed, still in my sweat pants and sweatshirt I was wearing the night before. I looked at the clock, 6:30. _Ugh._ I wasn't tired anymore, so I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I opened the door to the hallway quietly, seeing that Alice was asleep I didn't want to wake her. The hallway light was off. The only light visibly lit was coming out of Carslisle's office. I was beginning to walk over there, maybe see what he was up to, maybe finally get to know him. That was until I heard my stomach growl. I then turned around into the direction of the stairs. I needed food, obviously. I couldn't find a light switch, and to my surprise, it was still dark out. So, I had to go with my instincts, to go downstairs, without a light to guide my eyes. And of course, I tripped about, what I was 

guessing, a third of the way down. _Oh my god! It hurt so bad! _I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Even before I could call out for help, the chandelier was lit, and there was Jasper, suddenly right in front of me.

"How, how did you? What I didn't even call out for help?" I asked confused. I wasn't crying or anything, just shaking from the shock of it.

"I could feel your pain. I think your sprained your ankle." _ No!_

"What!?" Stupid me, tried to get up, "ouch!!" It hurt _so_ bad!

"Don't move!" Jasper instructed. I didn't move an inch.

"Oh yeah you definitely sprained it. At the least actually." He said to himself.

"Carlisle?" He called.

Then suddenly he was by me too. He gently picked up my foot, and moved it just ever so slightly.

"Ouch!" I squeaked.

"Sorry, just seeing if you may have broken it." He replied.

"I broke it!?"

"I think you may have actually." He said, studying my already swelling ankle._ Oh no! So much for my guardian!_

Carlisle picked me up and carried me to the kitchen, Jasper followed.

He set me on the counter, "Sit here, I am going to go get a wrap or something to hold you down for a while. I am not sure if we have the brace anymore." He was suddenly gone.

"Where is Edward?" I demanded.

"I don't know, Edward?" Jasper called. Suddenly he was in the kitchen.

"Oh my! Bella?! What did you do? What happened?!" He asked, worry crossing his face.

"I don't know, where were you!"I asked. Not that I was blaming him or anything, but where was he when you needed him?

"I was in the music room, It soundproof so I didn't hear you get up or anyone for that matter." He said innocently.

"Well, I tripped going down the stairs" I said lightly.

"In the dark" Jasper added.

"Bella, why would you go down the stairs _in the dark?_ You know your clumbsy." I scolded me.

"Well, I thought I could do it." I chirped. Then Carlisle appeared again, he had an ice pack and and big black thing, that I had seen my mom wear before, when she had fallen and hurt her ankle.

_Perfect._

"Well, here is an icepack, so you can lower the swelling. Once it goes down you can put on the brace, I found it," He smiled.

"Are you a doctor or something?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Only I have taken a long vacation, I guess some sort of retirement. " He said handing me the ice pack.

"Edward, why don't you take her to the living room and turn on the television for her, Esme just arrived with some grocerys, she plans on making breakfast._ Food!_ I was so hungry now. Edward nodded then picked me up off the counter. We walked human speed to the designated room and set my on the couch carefully.

"Here" He handed me a few pillows. "For elevation."

I laughed, "thanks nurse." He didn't smile or anything. He thought it was his fault! I could just tell by his face! Guilt might as well have been written across his forhead.

"Edward!" I snapped.

"What?"

"this is my fault not yours!" I said sternly.

" _I _am _your_ guardian, I should've been watching you!" He said with an irritated tone.

"Oh come on, like you thought I was going to go down the stairs in the dark!" I said.

"Bella, I should have been with you, end up argument."

"If this is what you think an argument with me is like, you barely know me at all." I said crossing my arms. He wasn't going to win this one.

"Edward, this was my fault._ End of discussion._"

"No." He replied.

"Go away then." I said, sounding bored.

"What?" He suddenly turned to me.

"If you aren't going to listen to what I say, then go away." I shrugged, eyebrows raised.

"Fine." He retorted._ Crap,_I thought, he is that one bringing me my food once it was done.

"Edward?" I asked, he turned around.

"what?" He asked sourly.

"Never mind then, Jerk." I said childishly.

He sighed, "I am sorry Bella, what is it that you wanted?"

"Nothing. You don't want to hear it." I turned my head away from him.

"Bella, what?" He said, softly now.

"Can you, maybe bring me some orange juice and toast to hold me off, my stomach is a beast." He laughed,

"Sure Bella, I will." He walked out. Before I knew it, he was back.

"Jasper could feel your hunger for toast" He laughed , I did too.

"I see, thanks Jasper!" I called.

"your welcome" I smiled.

"Ready to put your cast on?" He asked.

I moaned, "Do I really have to put this huge thing on?" I asked holding up the big black brace.

"If you want your ankle to heal, yes." He grabbed the brace out of my hands and removed the ice pack.

"Yeah, the swelling has gone down." He then started to put on the brace.

"Can I walk on this, or do I have to use crutches?"

"Crutches for a while. Your lucky this was a clean break, usually broken ankles can get so bad you need surgery. Your ankle will heal in about six weeks." He informed me.

"Perfect, I can't even walk without tripping, and not I have to use_ crutches? _Ugh, this morning just keeps getting better and better." I sighed sarcastically.

"Oh stop complaining and eat your toast" He laughed.

I settled into the couch for the rest of the day, occasionally falling asleep. I was almost falling asleep again until Alice came running down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you wake me up!?" She squealed.

"I don't know, you were up late, we figured you wanted to sleep. Plus, we aren't doing anything today." Edward said,

"Well, I had an idea when I came down here-" She stopped and stared at me before practically screaming, "Bella!? What did you do!?" She ran over to me.

"I tripped on the stairs, you know, broke my ankle, the usual. No big." I shrugged.

"Well is it bad? Bad enough for surgery?" She asked, wide eyed.

Before I could answer, Edward did. " No, thank God. Then I would have felt extra bad."

I turned and glared at him, before I could start Alice did, "Why do you feel bad?"

"Because I should have been with her." Edward shook his head.

"Oh whatever, that's stupid." Alice snorted.

"Bella's broken ankle isn't stupid." He said.

"Oh calm down" I said."I don't care, six weeks, who cares."

"Anyways, back to my master plan. Tomorrow we should…." She looked at me and smiled. I knew that smiled. I grimaced in horror.

"Shopping!!" I was already shaking my head.

"No!"

"Oh Bella, don't be a party pooper" she said.

Then Esme walked in, "You know they do have an excellent mall in Larris." Alice beamed.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Ugh,Fine" I knew I didn't really have a choice knowing Alice was involved.

"Yay!" She squealed and then ran back upstairs.

After about five minutes of silence, I finally thought about when my last shower was, I hadn't showered in a day.

"How am I supposed to take a shower in this?" I asked.

"Well you could just take a bath and stick your ankle on the ledge"Esme suggested.

"Alright Im going to go do that." Before I knew it, I was in Edward's arms and heading upstairs.

"Hey!"

He looked at my inoocently, "What?" He asked.

"Wait, you cant be in there! I know, I'm going to set you on your bed, quick go grab the crutches and set them back in here, then leave you to yourself." He said.

"Oh okay then."

He then set me on the bed and walked out. It didn't take long for him to find them, he was back in a matter of a minute.

"Thanks" I said. He lowered and set them to my height.

"Your welcome, and Bella, call me when you need to go down the stairs alright?" He said.

"Promise." With that, he left the room.

The bath felt really nice. The jacuzzi tub was big enough to fit two people! It was so comfortable. I was in there for a long time.

It was pretty tough to get out of the tub, but I managed. I got dressed, also pretty tough, but I managed.

"Edward?" I called out. He was there in a second.

Once we reached the stairs, Edward picked me up and carried me down.

I really must have been in there long, it was already 7:00 and it was dinner time.

Edward and I were one of the first ones there, besides Emmett. He was always there first.

Tonight's dinner consisted of spaghetti and meatballs, and for the side there was garlic toast. Just what I was in the mood for.

"It smells so good" I commented, while smelling the nice aroma wafting in the air.

"It is Esme's favorite tonight." Edward walked patiently and slowly next to me, as I limped with my crutches.

"don't you ever get sick of walking with me?" I asked.

"No." Was all he said._ Okay._

"Esme, this looks great!" I complimented her as Edward pulled my chair out and took my crutches.

"Thanks" I whispered. He just winked at me.

"Thank you Bella" I grinned. I thought I would respect my manners and wait for everyone to be seated before I took my share of food. But I guess Edward thought differently. He grabbed a plate, and put two scoops on it, then set it in front of me.

"Edward?" I looked at him. "You aren't supposed to take any until everyone is seated?"

"It is better that you take some before Emmett. Its first come, first serve." He said, getting a plate full for himself.

"Oh, I see." I then started to eat. After a few minutes everyone was seated and eating, Emmett already had four servings.

"Emmett you must really like spaghetti." I said with raised eyebrows.

"You should see him eat steak and mashed potatoes." Carlisle joked.

I laughed, along with everyone else. Well except Emmett, his mouth was too full.

After dinner, I went to my room. Edward joined me. We played a lot of games, Uno, Gold fish, War, Rock paper scissors, thumb war, and a lot of other two player games. Everyone else was watching the Blair witch Project, I hated that movie. So when I went upstairs Edward followed, and carried me up. I told him he could go watch, but apparently he disliked it too.

Before I knew it, it was eleven thirty.

"Do you want to sleep?" Edward asked.

"No, I think I want some pain relievers though, to help me sleep with _this" _I pointed at my most recent injury.

"Okay." He got up. Then to my surprise offered me his hand.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well haven't you heard of a midnight snack? " He said jokingly.

"You should know that I have. I only have one _every single night."_ He laughed.

"Yeah I do, that's why I offered.

"And for your information, its not midnight." I said pointing at the clock.

"Work with me here." I took his hand. I stood up and hopped on one leg, turning around and around looking for my crutches. I stopped and looked at Edward, a little dizzy from spinning.

"Whe-" I started, but then he lifted my off the ground, again bridal style.

"Why can't I walk?" I groaned.

"I am hungry too, so my patience is gone." Before he left my room, he walked to the bathroom. He set me on the counter.

"I could stand." I complained, glaring at him. I hopped down. making sure one of my braced foot didn't touch the ground. Edward didn't notice me as I hopped on one foot to my bed, he was searching the bathroom cabinet for pain killers.

"Find any?" I asked.

"no, let me go check my cabinet, I think I have some there." Before I knew it, he was gone then back again. In one hand was a glass of water and in the other were two orange pills.

"The best I could find were motrins." He said.

"Alright with me." I took the water, and pills.

"I always thought you did this the weirdest way." He said, watching ,me as I first took a small mouthful of water, then placing the pills in then finally swallowing.

"Weird way?" I questioned.

"Yeah, usually people put the pills in , then the water. You do it opposite." He observed.

"Well, that's just the way I do it. Now to the kitchen!" I got up and started hopping once more.

"Bella," He grabbed my wrist.

"Let me at least hop to the stairs, then you can carry me." I said. He was already shaking his head.

I put on best serious face and said sternly, "I want to try it. Now please, let me." I wasn't asking him whether he would let me or not.

"Fine" He said.

"thank you, finally." I started hopping. I usually did so well, but I think I fell because I had an audience, watching my every hop.

"Oof" I landed straight on my face. Edward started laughing. I wasn't going to stop. I got up again, and this time made it without falling.

"Good job." He said sarcastically, still laughing a bit. I grimaced.

"Well atleast I am human enough to trip." He looked at me.

"You don't think guardians can trip?" He asked smiling.

"I don't think so, I haven't been proven wrong or right though." I said.

"Trust me we do." He said. He wasn't speeding down the stairs, he was just normally walking them.

"Then how come I haven't seen _any_ of you trip?"

"Because we are quick to get up." He laughed.

"How many times have you tripped since we have been here?"

"Probably about 5 to ten times."

"Not so graceful?" I asked.

"No, not so graceful." He shook his head while smiling at me.

He set me down on a chair then, we reached the kitchen.

"So what are you in the mood for?" He asked.

"Toaster waffles?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Alright, toaster waffles coming right up."

He popped four into the toaster, then leaned against the counter.

"Do you like it here?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just want to make sure you are comfortable. I mean im sure you miss your father and I don't want to make it any harder by you not liking it." He murmured quietly.

"Trust me, I love it here. Oh I have a favor to ask you." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to remind me every day to call Charlie." I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Gotcha." He replied. I nodded.

"So…" We couldn't think of anything to talk about.

"So…" _Pop,_ toasters were done. He put two on each place, on paper one ceramic.

He handed me the two on the paper plate.

"You never eat them with syrup." He said, while going into the fridge to get syrup for his own.

"Nice job." I said, then took a bite.

"Just how I like them, A little crunchy." I had a mouthful, literally, my cheeks were puffed, filled with them. When Edward looked at me I smiled. This always made Alice laugh.

Obviously it made him laugh too.

"Wow, Silly Bella." He had his plate in one hand, then walked over to me.

"Pick up your plate" He commanded, still smiling from my small joke.

"Okay" I picked it up. Suddenly I was again in Edwards arms.

"How on earth can you carry me?" I asked.

"Easy, I only need one are to carry you, and plus, anyone with arms can carry someone. You don't need hands." I laughed.

"That is a poor attempt at humor, that is if it was one."

"just a little bit." He said.

"Ahh, just a little bit." I nodded, mocking him. He laughed.

We then again reached mine and Alice's room, only this time we weren't alone, Alice and Jasper were in there too.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey" Alice giggled at the sight of Edward carrying me.

"He wont let me hop."

"she fell right on her face when she attempted." Edward informed them, they both laughed. I blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it was soooo funny." I sarcastically commented.

"Well guys, I am tired out of my mind. Night guys." Jasper said, before he left his kissed Alice's forhead. She blushed. I smiled. So turned to me and caught me smiling, she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed.

"Night Jasper." I said as he walked out.

"shut up Bella!" she threw a pillow at me, her only one.

"Thank you Alice, just the pillow I needed for my ankle elevation tonight." I winked and held the pillow.

"Okay give me it back" She said giggling. I threw it back to her.

"Well I'm pretty beat too, night girls." Edward got up off my bed and picked the plate full of syrup up off the floor.

"Night" Alice said.

"Night Edward." I said. I was about to lay down but Edward sighed. I looked at him. He held his arms out.

"Don't I get a hug?" He asked. "It is the least you could do for my patience for you today." He joked.

"I guess." I narrowed my eyes at him. I attempted to get off the bed, but my brace must've gotten stuck in the sheets. This time, I still landed face first, only my leg stayed up on the bed.

"Help!" I said after a second.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you!" Edward mock complained.

"Nice Bella." Alice laughed. She muffled her giggles with the pillow I had just thrown to her.

"Thanks" I said as he got my brace out.

He then gave me a hug, I breathed in his scent. It was sort of lemony, really nice.

I pulled away a bit, but just got pulled back in.

"Bella, you smell awfully good, almost like freesia or lavender." I laughed, he smelled me just like I had smelled him.

"Alright then " I laughed and pulled away. But like before I got pulled back in, but only for a second more. He then set me back on the bed.

"Night." He waved then was gone.

Alice got up and closed the door.

"What was with that?" She squealed.

"Good question." I replied.

"Well, that was, pleasant. " Alice got up and grabbed her silk pajamas out of her dresser. She then walked into the bathroom. I then realized I didn't have to change, I was wearing sweat pants that were cut into caprees and a plain white t-shirt. I didn't get how Alice could sleep in _silk._ I couldn't even bare to touch it, it was just uncomfortable and gross feeling. Alice then came back out of the bathroom and walked over to turn off the light.

"Night Bells."

"Night Alice"

After a few minutes she started to talk again,"wait Bella?"

"What Alice?" I demanded.

"You are going shopping tomorrow right?" I sighed in annoyance. _ I hated shopping._

**Well guys, you are in luck. I just found out they canceled my friends flight for the night, so it was rescheduled for tomorrow night. Soooo, I can update tomorrow! Only I can't Wednesday! ******

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter is the shopping spree!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**EPOV ( A/N-wanted to do this for two reasons!)**_

Today, Alice decided to go shopping. Bella, who hated shopping, didn't want to go, but she was a good enough friend to Alice to make her happy. Rosalie also wanted to I guess, and Emmett knew what that meant…carrying all of her bags.

It was now three in the morning, I had nothing to do. I pondered a few options, then set on one._ Go and watch Bella sleep._ I did that every night, why would this morning being an exception? I walked down the hallway, and very quietly entered her and Alice's bedroom. Alice, being the hard sleeper she was, didn't move, but Bella rolled over slightly. She sighed, and mumbled, "Edward." At first I thought she was awake, that was until she rolled over and said it once more. I smiled. I decided to sit on the floor next to her bed. I sat there for a long time just watching her, hours passed as if they were minutes. Eventually, I knew it was time for her to wake up. I went and sat beside where she was laying down.

"Bella" I whispered, slightly shaking her.

She mumbled, awaking.

"Wha time is it?" She asked still not quite coherent.

"Ten o'clock." I replied, smiling. Her hair looked like a haystack.

"Oh," She sat up, throwing the blankets off her. She must have forgotten about her brace, because when she saw it her eyes bulged, and then went back to their regular almond shape.

She sighed. "Man, I was hoping it was just a dream."

" I am afraid not Bella." She just looked at me, I smiled at her. I got up and walked into her bathroom, starting the water for her bath.

" Edward?" She asked from the other room. She obviously knew she wasn't going to wake Alice, because she didn't whisper.

"Yes?" 

"Your are coming shopping right?" I laughed.

"Of course, well unless you don't want me to." I questioned.

"I want you to!" She answered quickly.

"alright, I would have came whether you wanted me to or not." I said, as I leaned against the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow, curiousity covering her face.

"Waiting for your tub to fill." I replied.

"Oh, you aren't even going to ask me whether it is to hot or too cold?" She asked sarcastically. I ran to her, grabbed her, and ran back to the tub. I then stopped and pretended to drop her in.

She gasped,"Edward!" She shrieked. "What is your problem?!" 

"hey you are the one who wanted to check the water." I retorted.

She struggled against my arms, so I put her down.

"Out!" She pointed out the door."Wake up Alice up on your way out." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her, she grimaced.

"Oh just go goofball." She laughed. I started to walk out, she stopped me.

"Can you go grab my crutches?" She asked.

"Sure." I walked out, grabbed them, and dropped them back into the bathroom.

"thanks" She said as she closed the door and locked it.

I walked over by Alice's bed. "Alice" I whispered, shaking her.

"Alice!" I yelled, it was the only way to get her to wake up. 

She jumped and threw her hand, suddenly hitting me in the face.

"Oh! Jesus!" I yelled.

"Oh, oh my god Edward! Im so sorry, you scared me!" She apologized frantically.

"It is alright Alice, it is a-okay." I assured her.

"Oh shoot! What time is it?" She said, looking around for the clock.

"oh probably ten o five." Jasper suddenly said.

"Jasper!" She smiled.

"Hey Alice, I guess Edward had the pleasure of waking you this morning." He laughed.

"Yeah, thanks Alice." I joked, she stuck her tongue out at me like she had at Bella the previous night.

"Okay, boys out. We have to get ready." Alice demanded, waving her hands at us, motioning us to the door.

"Help Bella a bit" I told her, she nodded.

"Edward! " I hear Bella yell.

"Yeah?" 

"I don't need help!" I laughed, so did Alice and Jasper.

An hour later, Alice and Bella were ready to go, along with everyone else.

"Okay, let's hit it." I heard Alice say. We all headed into the garage, we had to take two cars to fit everyone. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett in Carlisle's Mercedes, and Jasper, Myself, Bella, and Alice in my Volvo.

"So what do you guys plan on buying?" I asked, to spark a conversation. It was about a fifteen minute drive to get into town.

"Oh well Bella and I are getting clothes, lots of clothes. I got my debit card so, yeah" Alice practically sang.

"Alice, you are not buying me clothes." Bella stated.

"Alice may not be, but I am." I said.

I could see her glaring at me through the rear view mirror.

"No you are not! No one is! I have money of my own thank you." She said flatly, crossing her arms.

"Fine Bella." I said, but I wasn't truly giving up. I was going to buy her the items she chooses. I am buying everything for her while she was in custody of me. It wouldn't be fair any other way.

" Good Edward." she really didn't like others buying her things, I knew that for sure. 

When we arrived at the Larris Mall, Alice's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. " I already love it!" She bounced in her seatbelt.

Bella sighed," Here we go." 

We parked next to Carlisle's car, and everyone got out.

"Okay, every one meat at the center of the building on the first floor near the grand clock around, oh let's say one thirty?" Carlisle suggested.

"Wait? Why don't we all walked around together, like a family?" Rosalie asked. " I mean, we should really help Alice and Bella." She said.

"Okay!" And we were off. 

I blocked out everyone's thoughts, at least the non-threatening ones. Only, there weren't any. Larris was a great city. Crime free.

"So Bella, where would you like to go first?" I asked.

"I kind of want to check out their book store, or music store." She said.

"Okay, well everyone. We could just go to the cd store, it is closest." I shrugged.

"Okay, I wanted to get a few Cd's anyways." Emmett said.

"Wow, its huge!" Bella observed. 

When we entered the store, Bella immediately left my side, not that I minded. I wanted to check out some cd's myself.

After a while of searching, I went looking for Bella. Our CD store had two floors, so I went to the second level. I don't know how much money she brought with her, but she was holding about three CD's. I walked up to her and grabbed them ,adding them to my own.

"Edward." She glared." Give me my CD's"

" No." I said and walked away. She caught up to me and tried to grab them, I lifted them out of her reach. 

"No." I said sternly. She gave up and crossed her arms with a huff.

"I just don't get why you guys wont left me use my own hard earned money." She shook her head, I just laughed.

After we paid, everyone else was ready to go also. Then we went to the book store.

"What books do you plan on getting?" I asked her.

"Well I want to replace my old copy of Wuthering Heights, and maybe get a few others. Not sure, just mainly looking." She answered.

"I see. Do you like to read?" I asked. Before she answered, she limped with her crutches to a shelf a few feet away. A book must have caught her eye. It was some new hard cover books of Wuthering Heights. She gave a weird face, contemplating how she was going to hold the book and walk with crutches at the same time. 

"Bella, I wont buy it or you, just let me carry it." She thought about it, then gave me a serious look.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I replied.

Next was the electric store, Esme wanted to get a new video camera. I also wanted to secretly buy one. The reason was because I wanted Bella to have some good memories from this trip, so I was going to secretly take pictures of her throughout this next month or so. So, I bought one, without anyone noticing. I opened it and put in the memory chip. I then slipped it into my pocket of my jacket. I wonder what she is going to say when I showed her. I really couldn't wait. I walked over to see what Bella was up to. She wasn't in the store anymore? I walked out of the store, and there she was, sitting on the bench, crutches next to her, fiddling with her fingers. I smiled. 

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She answered, not looking at me.

"You fiddle with your fingers when your nervous." I stated, not asking her.

"Okay, you caught me. I, I am just nervous." She said, still not giving why. I mean obviously I knew she was, considering I just told her.

"Well? About what?" I pushed.

"I was just nervous, about the outcome of this whole situation you know? Like, if I am ever going to see Charlie again, or anyone for that matter. Or if my life is going to change for the worse. I mean I just broke my ankle, what will happen next? She looked at me.

"Bella I promise you, you will see Charlie again."

"Will I see you again?"

"I can't guarantee anything" Her face dropped, I finished "But most likely, yes. " I smiled, she half way did.

"And sure your life is changed forever, but not for the worse." 

"Your sure?" She asked.

"Positive." 

Suddenly we heard Alice, "Bella! Come on!" She yelled. Bella started to get up and walk away, I grabbed her small wrist.

"And Bella, I would never let _anything_ happen to you. Or atleast no more than what already has."

I said, looking at her brace. She nodded and smiled.

She began to walk (**A/N: I don't know what to call it when she walks away with her crutches, limp or walk or what, so when I say walk, I still mean with her crutches!!)**away, then stopped and turned to me once more, "I know. And I would never let anything bad happen to you as long as I had something to do with it. Well at least if I could help." She smiled.

"don't do anything stupid to help me Bella, ever." I said, almost scolding her. She just nodded, smiled, and walked away again. I decided now was a good time to start my quest of capturing Bella. I took a picture of her walking over to beaming Alice, she was holding up a deep blue tie-front babydoll. I pictured it on Bella, it seemed like it would fit her. I quickly took it when Bella slapped her forhead, and Alice giggling. Perfect Bella and Alice situation. And To my surprise Bella actually took it and put it in front of her, I took another. She must have liked it because she held on to it. 

After a while, I got text from Alice, asking if I were positive about paying for all their clothing items. I replied that I was sure. So she text me where they were and I found them. Alice had two carts full of clothes and Bella stood next to her, almost embarrassed to be with someone so crazy for clothing. I laughed and walked over.

"So how much of these are actually Bella's?" I asked, still laughing a bit.

"Oh, one cart." She said, pointing to a cart that held mostly blue things, a few purple, and a few white.

"Really" I said, looking at Bella. She shook her head at me a rolled her eyes.

"Edward, are you sure you really want to pay for all this? I am perfectly fine paying for it myself." Alice said.

"No, I am paying." I heard Bella sigh, I smiled at her. She gave me a face. That just made me smile even bigger. She was so, well Bella, sometimes.

After I paid we left, and Bella wouldn't let me carry the bags. She said Alice was going to. The look on Bella's face meant there was no room for arguing, so I didn't. Alice didn't complain though either. 

When we reached the rest of the family, Emmett smiled.

"Hey there squirts." He smiled, Bella and Alice dropped the bags with a huff." Why don't we carry those out to the car so you don't have to carry them around?" He said to Alice.

"If you insist." Alice breathed. So Emmett and Jasper grabbed the bags with ease, and carried them out. We waited for them to return, they did in no time.

"Hey Bella. Still tired?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, kind of." She said, she had a curious look on her face.

"Want a piggy back ride?" Emmett offered. He was serious, but in his own way.

"Really?" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah, serious." He said. " I had to use crutches once too, so I know what it feels like." He sympathized.

"Okay, sure!" She said. She handed me her crutches, and asked me to help her onto the bench, so she could get onto Emmett's back. I would personally like to be the one giving her a piggy back ride, but I wanted pictures of her with Emmett. I would just have to get someone to take pictures of her and I sometime. Maybe one day when we go back to the meadow or something.

Bella, was giggling the whole time, and so was Emmett. He was always telling her these lame jokes of his, and she actually found that funny. I loved that about Bella, she would never make anyone feel bad about themselves. I stole few shots here and there, and other things. I didn't just want her to remember the people, but also the places.

We then reached the center of the mall, where they had a small art gallery set up for a while. Emmett held Bella's waist so she could lean on him and walk, instead of using her crutches. They did that thing that most art goers do when they stand in front of it, and tilted there head which way to get a better look. I snapped a few pictures of that too. Bella was really having a good time. I could tell. It was suprising though, since she was at the mall and all.

But sooner then I expected, we left. Bella was very happy because her arms really hurt and so did her ankle. She was also tired enough to let me carry her all the way to the car, and into the house with no argument. I carried her to her room, she fell asleep on the way up. She really must have been tired. She woke up long enough to get her pajamas on and brush her teeth, but crashed when she crawled into bed. I watched her for a few minutes, but she began to wake up so I ran to my room. I didn't want her to catch me watching her sleep. I quickly put on my own pajamas and started to look at my CD's. I settled with Oasis and started to listen to the song "Wonderwall" . Suddenly, Bella was in my room.

"Bella, weren't you sleeping?" I pretended not to know.

"Yeah I was, but I cant fall back asleep. Hey I love this song." she commented.

"Me too." I started to keep mental notes of the songs she has started to comment on or recommend. I would have to make something special with them for her.

"Do you mind if I hangout with you, until I get sleepy again?" She asked.

"Well, if you want, you could lay in my bed, see if maybe you could fall asleep here?" I suggested.

"Your going to stay here with me right?" She questioned, starting to hop to my bed. I noticed she didn't have her crutches with her. I shook my head.

"You arent?" She sounded disappointed.

"Oh no, I was shaking my head at you not having your crutches."

"Oh, my underarms hurt, so I didn't want to use them." She said.

"So?"

"Yes I will stay with you." I said.

"Come lay with me then. So I don't feel so weird." She said.

And I did, only I didn't lay down right away, I sat cross-legged next to her. She sat up to.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" 

"You should turn off the light, it will help." So I did, then returned to my spot.

"Lay down , you are making me uncomfortable." She said. So I laid down like she told me to.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything." She said.

"Okay, how about we play truth? I asked.

"Okay. But what will you not already know?" She asked, teasingly.

"Your thoughts." I said.

"Okay you got me there."

"I will start. Have you ever thought you were ugly?" I asked. I would start off easy.

"That's a good question. I never really thought I was pretty, but I never thought I was really

ugly."

"Okay, your turn."

"Do you miss your old life, before you started to basically babysit me?" 

"Not at all, I cant remember my life before you." I answered honestly. 

"Aren't you glad I asked to turn off the light? Its easier to answer and ask." She said.

"Have you ever felt un-needed?"

"No, not at all." She answered confidently.

"Have you ever been or felt like you were in love?" She asked shyly.

"I cant really say, I mean I have seen it, and had certain feelings. " _about a certain someone. "but I wouldn't know if it were love or not." I said._

"_Oh." Was all she said._

"_Are you tired yet?"_

"_Was that your question?" she asked, giggling._

"_Yes." _

"_then no." she giggled._

"_What are you giggling at?" _

"_Honestly, I have no idea. Hey!" I could see her shadow sit up._

"_What?" _

"_It was my turn to ask a question!" She giggled._

"_Oh really?" I teased._

"_Really!"_

"_Really?" I inched closer to her, I was going to tickle her._

"_Really, really!!" And I did, she laughed and laughed. I did too._

_After a while, she began to grow tired. I could tell by her half asleep responses. And eventually she did fall asleep, I didn't bother to move her back to her room though, she would have woken up. She did the whole sleep talking this, and mumbled my name. And then she said it a few times more, and each time I felt this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was weird, I had never felt anything like it before. I decided tonight was really great, so to make it memorable, I would take a picture. I took it of Bella sleeping, she had a slight smile on her face. She was so beautiful. I had never seen anyone else sleep as soundly as Bella did, that is exactly why I could watch her sleep forever. _

_The next morning, I decided to make everyone breakfast. It consisted of pancakes, sausage (a lot for Emmett), scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Also some orange and apple juice. Bella was actually the first to wake up, other than myself. She actually made it downstairs with her crutches, I was surprised._

"_What brings you downstairs so early?" I said, stirring the eggs a bit more._

"_This delicious smell led me down here." She smiled, still half asleep. She sat down at the table, and watched me._

"_I didn't know you cooked." She said._

"_I don't, but I decided to try my hand at it." I leaned my elbows on the marble top island, and looked at Bella._

"_Oh, well if it means anything, it smells and looks terrific." she said, yawning._

"_Thanks sleepyhead." She smiled. She then suddenly got up and tried to leave the kitchen. I blocked her way._

"_Where you going?"_

"_upstairs to change." she said, looking at me strangely._

"_No you are going to sit here and keep me company." I said. I picked her up and carried her back to the chair._

"_Fine. But im not happy about it." She was serious for a second, then smiled at me._

"_So, did you sleep well?" I asked, starting a conversation._

"_Yes, your bed is more comfortable then mine. Well not that my bed is bad or anything, but yours is more fluffly I guess you could say."_

"_Well, its entirely up to you, but you can stay in there for now on if you would like. I mean, if you want to." _

"_Really?" She asked smiling._

"_Yes really." I said, returning the smile._

"_Okay, you will be there too right?" She asked, her eyes looked hopeful._

"_Yes I will, unless you don't want me to be there."_

"_No I do!" She smiled again._

"_Okay, I will have to show you my CD collection tonight. It could help you sleep." _

"_Okay, sounds great."_

_The rest of the morning went by like a blur, nothing really important. The next thing I knew, it was lunch time. I knew so because Bella, hopped into my room and yelled, "LUNCHTIME!"_

"_What do you want?" I asked her._

"_How about toast, with butter and jam?"_

"_Since when do you like those? I had never seen you eat one before."_

"_that is because I have never tried it. It never looked or sounded appetizing to me until now."_

"_Okay?" I said, questioning her reasoning._

"_Have you ever had it before?" She asked._

"_Actually yes."_

"_Yes!" Then she started to sing. " Oh he likes bread and butter, oh he likes toast and jam"_

"_What are you singing?" I asked her._

"_you don't know?" She raised her eyebrows._

"_I recognize it, but I cant put my finger on it." I said while making the sandwiches._

"_It is "Bread and Butter" by The Newbeats. Its an oldie." She smiled and shrugged._

"_So what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" I asked, and handed her, her sandwich._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**Chapter 7: BPOV;**

"How about, we just hangout? I mean, I don't really feel like doing anything special." I said, then taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Sure, do you maybe want to go outside again tonight, check out the full moon?" He suggested.

"Sure, but are we going to go to the meadow?"

"Only if you want to." He said, taking a bite of his own sandwich. He then finished it.

"Wow, you ate that fast." He shrugged and smiled in response.

"Well, I think we should walk there. I want to enjoy it."

"Bella, we wouldn't get there in time." He said.

"Then we can start now."

"Your on crutches." He said.

"Well a little help wouldn't hurt." I smiled hopefully at him.

"Oh, fine. Want anyone to come with?" He asked.

"Yeah, anyone who wants to I suppose." He then left to see if anyone would like to join. Sooner then he was gone, he was back.

"Anyone?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper said they would." He continued. " But they will come later."

"Okay, let me go grab a bag, I want to bring some stuff." He nodded.

"Me too." He then took my now empty plate and set it by the sink. He walked to me, and picked me up, leaving my crutches.

"How am I supposed to walk around my room?" I asked when he set me on my bed.

"I figured you would hop, even if I didn't carry you up here." That is actually what I planned to do.

"Well okay, go get your stuff ready. I will be done in no time." I said. He smiled at me before he left my room.

I hopped to my closet and grabbed my backpack. I threw in my favorite purple blanket, a sweatshirt, and thought about what else I could bring. I grabbed a flashlight, and a pillow. I couldn't think of anything else. I hopped down the hallway and went to Edward's room. He had a huge backpack on his bed, and next to it was a bag that had a picture of a huge tent in the pocket.

"Um, Edward?" I started.

"Oh hey, I didn't even hear you." He turned around.

"What is with all this?" I hopped to his bed and sat down.

"Oh, well I guess Emmett and Rosalie do want to come. And well we all had an idea of camping out in the meadow." He shrugged. "Want to?"

"I guess. Can we all fit in the tent?" I looked at the picture again. It seemed so, I guess it didn't really show the size, or capasity. It just looked big.

"Bella, the tent is huge, It an fit up to fifteen people."

"Oh okay. How are you going to carry all this?"

"It is practically as light as a feather. And don't worry, I can still help you. Plus, Emmett said he could give you a piggy back ride all the way, he said to leave the choice up to you."

"Okay, I will think about that option."

"So what did you bring?" He asked, turning back around and grabbing three more flashlights out of his closet.

"Oh a blanket, sweatshirt, flashlight, and an extra pillow."

"Oh I see. Well, if you want, you can just leave your blanket, we have plenty of sleepingbags."

"No thanks, I can just use my blanket. I don't really like the feeling of inside the blanket." I said.

"Okay. Well Im all done. Lets go downstairs." He put the big sack on his back, pulled the bag with the tent's strap over his shoulder, then motioned for me to get up. I did, and he picked me up.

"How can you manage all this?"

"I can carry a lot Bella, I thought you figured that out already" He said, starting downstairs.

"I guess."

We got downstairs, and he set me down, then handed me my crutches.

"Here Bella, why don't you let me carry your bag." Alice said.

"No, I got it." I said politely. "Thanks though"

"Okay." She smiled.

"Ready to camp?" She said excitedly.

"Alice, for as long as I have known you, you have hated camping, what is with the sudden change of heart?" I asked teasingly.

"Um hello, ain't it obvious? _Jasper_" She exasperated.

"I should have guessed as much" I shook my head. She just giggled.

Then, Emmett came down, along with Rosalie.

"So Bells, going to catch a ride?" He smiled.

"Well, I would like to walk at first for a while. Then I will take up on your offer." I smiled.

We all then headed on our way. They werent really happy about walking human pace, but never complained out loud. After about ten minutes, I just wanted to get there.

"Wait!" I yelled then suddenly came to a halt.

"What?" Alice asked, worried.

"I cant take it anymore, I want to run!"

"Bella you can, you have broken your ankle." Edward said.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Not me, you!" I said.

"Oh!" He laughed, " Wow im stupid. I just figured you meant anything but that."

"Okay, we can run. " He handed Emmett his huge backpack and the tent, then walked over to me and knelt down.

"Hop on" He said with a laugh. So I did then wrapped my arms around his neck. I then tucked my face into his shoulder bone, shielding my eyes. After about a second, I could feel him running. In about 5 minutes, we were there. Again. The meadow had to be my favorite place to be at the moment.

When he set me down I was surprised to see everyone there with us.

"I thought you were faster?"

"I slowed down to there pace, it wouldn't be much fun to set up without them." He winked at me.

It only took about a minute for everything to be set up. I was shocked, sometimes I just forgot how quick they were. I then saw emmett firing up a small grill. I laughed. What was he going to grill? I walked over to him.

"Emmett what would you need a grill for?" I asked while I set down my crutches.

"My backpack here," He said, grabbing it. "Is actually a cooler." He opened it up and pulled out seven packs of hotdogs.

"Nice." I laughed. I turned around, looking for Alice. I saw her looking for me too. I just waved and turned back to Emmett.

"Mind if I hangout with you for a while?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Sure squirt."

"So, are you going to just sit and watch me, or are we going to talk?" He joked after a few moments of silence.

"Talk." I answered.

"What is your favorite movie?" I asked him.

"Meet the Titans." He smiled. "I love football, plus it's a great story. What is yours?" He returned.

"The newer version of Romeo and Juliet, the one with Leonardo Decaprio and Claire Danes."

"Oh, sick. " He made a face as if he were smelling something horrible. I nudged him and laughed.

"I guess you have to be a girl to enjoy it." I sighed.

"I guess" He smiled.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"It differs from day to day." I answered.

"Today?"

"Green." I smiled.

"Not a very bad color, mine happens to be blue."

"Nice, what about favorite superhero and villian?" I asked.

"Well my favorite superhero hands down is batman, and favorite villain is the joker."

"Mine too!" I squealed.

"Awesome!" He held up his fist to give him a high-five. I gave him one.

Our conversation was interrupted by Edward strolling over and asking to borrow me.

"I want to show you something." He said casually.

"Alright" As I said this, Edward came to a stop where the meadow met the woods.

"We kind of need to walk a ways." I said.

"Serious?" I gave him a look.

"Yes, I can carry you though." he offered

"Fine but I am not taking my crutches." I said sternly.

"Okay." He nodded.

He then picked me up and started to walk, not run thank God.

"so what were you two talking about?" He asked.

"Oh" I started with a sigh, "Just a few of our favorite things. But you should know mine already."

"I have a few that I know for sure." He said. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking ahead.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, he just smiled, continuing his gaze. I just sat there staring at him. I hoped he didn't notice. I just continued to memorize his facial features when suddenly turned to look at me. I quickly turned away, _please tell me he didn't just catch me staring at him._

"Actually, yes. Now we are." He then set me down.We were still in the woods, but I knew why he brought me here. In front of me, there was a small brook, with small little fish swimming along with the light current. It was really peaceful, and green. I loved it. I hopped over to a stump, near the water, so I could sit down. Edward saw where I was headed and helped me over. He sat next to me on the ground.

"This is great." I said quietly, turning to him.

"That is why I brought you here, I knew you would love it." He said, looking at me.

I smiled at him, thanking him. He just smiled back. I turned my attention back to the small fish.

"They are so cute."

"the fish?" He asked.

"Yeah, they are so small and stuff."

"That is odd, I have never heard anyone call a fish cute."

"Really? Alice says is all the time." I said.

"Well, that's because its alice." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Plus that is only one person." He retorted.

I tried to get up, and move closer to the water, but like any other plan of mine, it backfired.

I lost my balance getting up, and somehow turned backwards trying to regain it. I slipped backwards, straight into the water!

"Bella!" I heard Edward slightly yell.

I was dumbstruck by what had just happened. I just sat there, in the water, jaw half way hung to the ground. I was too shocked to move. Edward must've thought my expression was priceless because he was laughing. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh too.

_**EPOV:**_

I took Bella to a small brook because I knew she would love it. And of course, she did.

I helped her when I noticed she wanted to go and sit on a stump, closer to the water. When she sat down, I walked back a few feet, so I could steal a picture. Then went and sat next to her. We talked slightly, she was more focused on the fish then our conversations. When I was sure she wasn't paying attention, I got a few pictures. One of just her face, a few more capturing her gaze towards the fish.

Suddenly, before I could do anything to help, Bella got up, and fell into the water. Her face was so shocked, it was so funny. I couldn't help but laugh. At first, she just say there, staring at me, then she joined in with my chuckles.

"Bella, Bella Are you okay?" I asked, out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, Im just, I didn't expect it!" She was out of breath too.

When I noticed she was still sitting in the water I offered her my hand. She took it.

"Is the brace ruined? Can it get wet?" she asked

"I am sure it will be alright." I reassured her.

"Thank goodness. I thought I wrecked it." She sighed with relief.

"Bella, we need to get you back. You need to dry off."

"Alright." She said.

I picked her up, and held her in my arms, I needed to hold her closer to my body so she could warm up. She must have been cold because she turned her body slightly to curl up to me more. I didn't mind it though, even if she was soaked with cold water. Anything for my Bella.Wait, did I just say _my Bella? That was awkward, even to think. Why did I say that? _

_When we reached the meadow again, Alice ran up to me._

"_What happened to Bella?" She asked, eyes wide with worry._

"_Nothing really why do you ask?" I answered my own question when I looked down at Bella, her eyes were closed and she was shaking. I didn't even notice._

"_Bella?" I shook her body a bit, still in my arms._

"_Hmm?" Well she must've fallen asleep._

"_Are you okay?" Alice asked._

"_Yeah why? I am just a little cold." She stuttered_

"_A little?"_

"_Alice, do you have extra sweatpants in your bag?" I asked her._

"_Yeah, she can use them." _

_I walked over to the tent, and set her inside. I went into Alice's bag and grabbed her sweatpants, and threw them to Bella. Then went into Bella's beg and grabbed her sweatshirt, throwing that to her also. Then I grabbed her blanket. _

"_Come back out when you are warmed up." I instructed._

"_Yes sir." She joked. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**I finally get to update! Hope you enjoy! (:**

**My Guardian -Chapter 8: **

BPOV:

I was sure that I would be laughed at when I came outside, especially by Alice still. I finally got changed and prepared myself to go and face them. I was still holding on to a hope that no one would joke. I limped out.

"Well Bella, you finally join us." Alice laughed.

"Yepp." I just stood there, leaning on my good foot, I was ready to sit down.

"So, how was the water?" Emmett teased. I grimaced.

" Quick nice actually."

"Here Bella, why don't you sit by me?" Edward offered.

"No, im fine." I said.

"Just sit Bella." He smiled at me. I huffed and walked to sit on the log with him. The fire was amazingly warm, and it felt quite nice, comfortable too. Edward handed me a blanket, I took it and set it on the leftover space on the log. I didn't need it at the moment.

"So, since the scary stories are done, what are we going to do?" I asked.

They all shrugged at the same time, looking at one another. I shook my head. I tried to come up with something, but I came up with nothing. So I slid down so I could lean against the log, and a little closer to the fire. Edward did the same, moving a bit closer. He leaned over me and grabbed the blanket and threw it over our laps. I smiled in thanks, even though I still didn't think I needed it.

Since no one was doing anything I sat there, staring at the orange and yellow flames when suddenly a thought hit me. School!? I had totally forgotten about it, what was I going to do!? I started to panic. I stood up quickly and ran a hand through my hair. I puffed my cheeks out a blew a deep breath. When I looked around I found only Edward was there, but when I turned to him, something shiny was shoved behind his back, what was it? Gosh, what do I have A.D.D? Gosh, school!? Think school!!

"Edward!" I squeeked, " What am I going to do?" I still wasn't looking at him really. I was shaking my head with one hand on my forhead.

"About what?" He asked.

"School for God sakes!"

"Oh, right. Well don't worry about it. We took care of it. We took you out of school for the time being, and in two days I will be your home schooling teacher." He winked at me, I blushed and looked down, I stared at my bulging brace on my foot. I sighed.

"What!? You took me out of school?!" I didn't expect them to be to prepared, but after I said it it made sense. I calmed, " Oh okay. Well are you smart?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes, I would say so, don't worry Im not going to screw up your education." I sat back down.

"Okay, well how long are these lessons?" I asked.

"Not long, maybe three hours. " He shrugged. Better then seven.

"Okay. But go easy on me, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box." I warned with a laugh.He laughed to then nodded. He threw another log in the fire. I heard some footsteps coming behind me, I turned and found Alice and Jasper waling back to the fire. Since Alice didn't have a sweatshirt, I saw Jasper had given his to her, it was really large on her small figure.

"Hey guys"

"Hi"

"Where were you two?" I asked.

"Oh, just walking around in the dark."

"Didn't fall in any like creeks did you?" I joked at myself, then ended up shivering from the thought of the cold water.

"No" Alice laughed.

"Its going to get dark soon." Edward noticed. I looked up and saw the pink, orange, and purple tints starting to cover the sky, laying horizontal with the sunset starting to go down. This was always my favorite time of day, the sky was so gorgeous. I also spotted the moon starting to peek out. I pointed it out to Edward.

"The moon" I said, when he gave me a curious look as to what I was pointing at.

"Oh, I see it. Very pretty." He nodded. I wonder what it was like for him, to have to babysit such a loser. I barely had a life, at all, and how could that possibly be fun following around a preteen, or teenager for forever who did nothing. And if it was something, it wasn't a great something. I know he said it wasn't like babysitting at all, but then what was it? Yeah protection but isn't that what you are supposed to do when you babysit a child? Protect them for the short time you are there? I felt like such a crook, I took Edward's life with his family and friends when I was born. I stole him from his hobbies and interests that he must have done a lot. Like anyone, wouldn't you feel bad for stealing someones life? Just because you were born and had some stupid destiny? Well okay, maybe not stupid, but seriously. Edward may not tell me that I have taken his life away, but I know its around that. How could anyone enjoy watching someone like me? Come on, I know myself better than most, so I know that I have a really boring life. How could he stand it?

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward whispered to me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Well when you are thinking about something really hard, you make this face, I know this is that face. What are you thinking?" He pushed.

"Okay, okay. I was just wondering, how could you stand not having your own life?" I asked, not looking at him.

"What?" I could tell he wasn't expecting that.

"Well gosh when I came around its like I stole your life away from you, your family, friends, how can you stand that? Watching someone as boring as me." At this moment I hated myself, once you say it aloud you cant take it back, plus it makes it sound way worse then when you think it in your head.

"Bella you havent taken anything from me. For one, you are my family, other then Esme and Carlisle. Secondly, I didn't have much of a life before you, you made me feel important, even though you didn't know I was there. The only thing I did all day was sit in my room and listen to music, or compose my own. I did literally nothing. When I finally got a chance to get out there a protect such a precious thing like you, "He put his hand to my face, and gently turned my head to look at him, "It made me feel, well, I don't even know how to explain it, great, needed, and well, thankful that I got put with you." He said. I almost started to tear up from his honesty, it made me feel so loved. I blushed too, from being called precious. I smiled at him.

"Yeah but besides that I was also thinking about how boring it must be to watch me. Trust me, I know I am beyond boring." I admitted.

"You are anything but boring. Your sarcastic remarks, your whitty jokes and puns, the way you are around everyone, you are very interesting Bella Swan, you are again, anything but boring."

"Sure."

"Bella, " He scooted closer to me, and drew me into eye contact again. "you are not seeing your personality very clearly. You are one of the most kindest, funniest, smartest young lady I have ever had the enjoyment to watch over. Sure watching you up until the age of five was kind of, well, uneventful, but that's the way with anyone. But ever since you have been able to ride a bike, I have loved to guard you. You are the most important thing to me now, and ever. You are my life, and since you think you stole my life, I am willing to steal yours like I have now for the next month or so." He smiled, he was kidding. He gave me a quick hug, to reassure me of any doubts of mine, and there were plenty, and then wrapped the blanket around me tighter. It wasn't getting rather chilly.

For the rest of the night, we all sat around the fire, telling silly stories. Well they did, Alice and I just listened because they were telling stories about funny things that had happened about their previous humans they protected. I blushed about every story Edward told about me, and Alice blushed in some because she was involved. We also laughed though too, since they were quite hilarious. I loved this night, it was the night I realized I had a second family. Around eleven we all decided to hit the hay, Alice and I shared a tent, and Edward and Jasper stayed in there too, only laid in front of the door, several feet away. With them in our tent it made it quite impossible to talk about anything, since they would hear it, so we just went right to sleep, again I loved this night.

**EPOV:**

Last night I managed to take a few pictures of everyone, at the camp fire, getting ready for the campfire, telling scary stories, and everything else. I also snuck a few of Bella and Alice sleeping. Jasper got in one with them, I had Jasper take one of me with them too. I knew I needed to be in some of them, so Bella could remember me.

Since I couldn't sleep last night, or any night obviously, I sat and did what I did every night, thought about Bella. But last night got into more depth then ever. Now that Bella had told me she didn't think it was right that she had "stolen" my life from me, it made me want to reassure her she didn't, and that like I told her, she had actually given me one. She really did. She gave me a small family to look after, Herself and Alice. The way Bella cared for others was a thing I loved about her most, but when she showed me she cared for me as well, well that made me love her even more. And I am willing to admit that I do, love Bella Swan. I know she is in reality young, but to me she acts so much older. But not matter what I feel, I would never tell her. She could never know, since well it would make it that much harder to leave her when this was done and finished. I knew that as well and Jasper. I tried to be professional about this relationship with Bella, but it is impossible to not get attached. Especially to someone such like her. She is like no one I have ever guarded, she is so, I don't even know the word.

Morning came quite quickly, sadly. Bella didn't talk much during the night, only a few things about school. She must have been pretty worried about missing it, well at first. I remember I had gotten a quick picture of her puffer fish look, but she turned around rather quickly, so I didn't know if she saw the camera or not. I hope she didn't, that would ruin the surprise. But, at this moment, Jasper and I were sitting, not talking or anything. Just sitting there. When we heard ruffling of sleeping bags.

"Morning" It was Bella who rose up first.

"Morning Bella" I replied.

"Mo-" Alice yawned, her hair all over the place, "ning." Jasper and I laughed quietly enough for her not to hear. Bella's hair was in a messy bun, so it wasn't so messy, only crooked from laying on it. We decided to head back to the house pretty early, but we weren't going to leave just yet. Alice wanted to see the creek Bella had fallen into, and Bella was anxious to show her. So, we did. Jasper tagged along. We had no idea where Rose and Emmett were, they must have headed back. Bella refused to use her crutches, so she held a hand on my shoulder for some support as we walked. Jasper and I exchanged looks of impatience after a few minutes. We smiled, and picked the two up and ran the rest of the way. Bella wasn't to happy, but Alice didn't seem to mind. We got there in no time.

"Wow, it is pretty." Alice said as Jasper set her down. She then walked over to touch the water.

"Careful, don't pull a Bella" I smiled at Bella when she made a face at my remark.

"Trust me, I wont. I am a master at balance." And to prove it she jumped over to a rock, that was set in the middle of the water. It was big enough for her to sit down on, so she did. I sat down near the edge of the water, and held out my hand for Bella to join me. I guess she was still mad about my joke, because she hopped on one foot over to where Jasper had sat down. I just laughed, she pointed her nose in the air and made a 'hmpf' sound.

"So, what are we exactly going to do when we get back?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked her back.

"I don't know that's why I am asking." She snorted, I must have really bugged her when I said that, or something.

"Someone call snow white,I found grumpy!" Jasper teased, nudging her. She smiled a bit. Alice giggled.

"But seriously, what are we going to do?" She pressed.

"Well we could have a monopoly or a sorry tournament, we havent had that since I have been gone" I suggested. I couldn't help but notice after I said that, Bella lowered her head, expression going sad. Damn it! I knew it bugged her, but I was still arrogant enough to say it. I got up and went to sit by her, but she got up at the same time. She blushed, and limped around and went in the opposite direction she was facing. I walked after her.

"Bella I really didn't mean it like that." I said.

"Yeah but still Eddie" That was the first time she gave me a nickname. I loved it when she said it, but not when Emmett or anyone else said it. She turned around to face me.

"Oh sorry, I know you hate when they call you that, or so I have heard. " Before I could control myself, I pulled her into a hug.

"No, I like it when you say it,but Bella really, I would much rather watch over you than anything else in the world. Will you just trust me on that? If I had the choice, I would hold on to you as long as I can. " I hugged her tighter, she giggled.

"that reminds me of the song Hold On by Tim Armstrong. But yes I guess I trust you." She shrugged.

"No you can guess so"

"Fine I trust you." She went silent, then I heard a intake of breath, she pulled away, "What do you mean, if you had the choice? Cant you stay with me forever?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together in both confusion and agitation.

"Well, im not sure. After this I don't know if I will ever see you again." I said honestly. I really didn't have an idea on what would happen after she didn't need protection any longer. The only thing I did know, was this odd feeling I got whenever I realized she wouldn't need me, or that there was a chance I would never get to see her angelic like face ever again. When I looked at Bella I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"What, what do you mean?" Her voice cracked, she sank down to her knees. I hated when Bella cried, and especially now since I was the once causing them to fall.

"Well, no I mean, I will be here as long as you need me around."

"But you just said-"

"I know, just no. I will be here as long as you need me."

"Promise?"

"Promise" And it wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Alls that I knew at this moment, was that I would never ever make Bella Swan cry ever again. Or atleast I wouldn't try. And also, I would try to stop loving her, well the way I do now. It would hurt to much later on if I did have to leave, or if she did, and at this point, I couldn't keep my knowledge of knowing how fragile Bella's heart was for granted. I couldn't be so selfish anymore. From this moment on, my main focus was to keep Bella happy, no matter what the cost was. Even if it meant partially lying to her, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

We decided to head back to our camp and pack up. When we got there we realized that Rose and Emmett's tent and stuff was gone, they had left already. Jasper and I did most of the packing, it was easier that way. Bella was no help, and Alice kept asking where everything went or how to fold it up and such, so we told her to go sit by Bella, in a polite way atleast. She was more then happy to stop helping.

When we got back, we found the house empty. There were two notes on the counter, Carlisle and Esme would be gone for three days, and Rose and Emmett were out shopping. Alice pouted when she realized she missed the opportunity to shop, again. Bella and I laughed at her, while Jasper told her he would take her. So, there we were, Bella and I, in the house, alone. We just sat there, in the kitchen. I decided that now was the first time I could set on my new plan.

"Want to make some home made cookies?" I asked her, bobbing my eyebrows suggestively. She smiled and nodded.

"See, this is something you can help with. You don't even need to get the supplies, I will my little Bella" She grimaced with a smile at the 'little' part. I have succeeded.

I grabbed the eggs, chocolate chips, flour, sugar and all the other needed items. We began right away. I measured them out, and handed them to Bella who poured them into the rather large bowl and mixed. It took us only a matter of minutes. She licked the spoons she used, while I placed the tray into the preheated oven.

"Nice job partner" She commented.

"Very nice job." I agreed.

"Now the dishes!" She hopped up out of her chair, wobbling a bit for balance, I walked over and stopped in front of her.

"It would be my honor to remove your dishwashing responsibilities." I smiled, she pouted.

"What? I thought teenagers hated work." I leaned on the counter.

"Not when I know I contributed to the mess, you should know that." She tested.

"Yeah I guess so, are you sure? I wash you dry."

"Alrighty!" We got to work right away.

The sound of the microwave timer going off gave us the signal that our cookies were done. We took then out and placed each one on the cooling rack. She was smiling her famous one hundred watt smile, that's what Charlie always calls it.

"So, should be put them on a plate and go sit outside, or have you had enough of the outdoors?" I asked.

"How bout, we play a game of war while we eat them. Or we could go up to your room or mine, and play a game of would you rather?"

"Well I know Would you rather is your favorite game to play with just two people so, I choose that. "

We then scraped the cookies from the rack onto a plate, poured two glasses of milk, and headed upstairs. I managed to carry it all without spilling, since Bella couldn't. I told her she couldn't move without her crutches, and if she were to, she would have to have someone holding her hand or something along those lines. So, at this time she had crutches, and I had to food. We got to the hallway, and stopped.

"Yours or mine?" I asked. It was entirely up to her, everything was today.

"Well Alice has tons of both our clothes thrown around the room, so yours." She headed to my door, stopped and maneuvered her crutches away from her so she could open the door.

She sat down right in the middle of the room. She smiled at me when I set the plate and milk in front of her.

"So, you first" I told her.

"Okay Edward, "She stopped and thought for a second, "So you are in this life or death situation. In order to survive you must cut off either of your feet. So would you rather cut off your left, or your right foot?" She asked, taking a cookie off the plate and dunking it in the milk.

"Does it matter?"

"yes, are you left handed or right handed?" I held up my right hand, I didn't want to talk because I had cookie in my mouth and that's rude.

"See some people say it is scientifically proven that if you injure or cut your side that you are stronger with or right with, it isn't as painful. " She shrugged, taking a bite of her own cookie.

"Ahh, I see. Then I would rather cut off my right foot."

"Kay, your turn."

"Would you rather eat a bumble bee or a beetle" She made a disgusted face.

"Um, a beetle." She answered.

"And why is that?" I asked her, laughing slightly.

"Well bumble bees are hairy. That would feel gross." She shook her head of the thought. That made me laugh a bit more loudly.

The game continued for hours on end, just silly questions piled on by sillier questions. When we finally looked at the clock it was about nine thirty. Bella's eyes widened, then suddenly she stood up and darted to my bathroom. I heard her puking, so I ran in there myself. I held her hair up for her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I shouldn't have licked the spoons. "I laughed at that. Then realized something the same time she did.

"You shouldn't have let me! You know what cookie dough does to me!" She scolded me, then puked some more.

"Im sorry, I completely forgot. Im such an idiot." This really was my fault. Way to end the night.

"No, its okay, plus it is healthy to vomit sometimes." She laughed. She started to get up, and flushed the toilet. She went over to the sink and grabbed a Dixie cup out of a holder I had screwed to the wall. She made a face of humor as she held it, she was making fun of me.

"Nice" She joked, she filled the cup up and gargled the water and spit it into the sink.

"I am really sorry Bella."

"Don't worry about it." She yawned involuntarily, then walked out of my bathroom. I opened my mirror cabinet and took out some Tylenol. I knew she still had a stomach ache. She always did. I took another Dixie cup out and filled it with water. I walked out and found her passed out on my bed. I knew I shouldn't wake her, bit she really did need to take this.

I shook her gently, "Bella? Wake up"

"Im not sleeping, just closing my eyes, that's all" She grumbled.

"Take this" I told her. She sat up and took a sip of water, then popped the pill into her mouth.

"Do you mind if I just sleep in here? Alice will come home soon and she will just wake me up. Plus your bed is really comfy."

"You don't even have to ask me Bella." I kissed her forhead, and she closed her eyes. I walked around to the side of the bed and pulled back some sheets and blanket. I piled two pillows, and motioned for her to lay down. She did, and immediately closed her eyes. I went over to the light switch and turned it off, then was about to walk out the door when Bella sat up.

"Don't leave." She said, still practically half asleep. I closed the door and walked back over. I just stood there.

"Lay down with me" She patted the side next to her that was empty. So I did.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Anytime," I started to hum the lullaby that she had inspired me to write so long ago. She fell asleep instantly. No sleep talking at all, except a few mumbles when she turned over. I stared at her when she faced me. She was she beautiful when she slept. So peaceful,calm. I felt a warm feeling in my heart. Whenever I watched her sleep. It was almost my favorite time to actually watch over her. During the night, she squirmed, worming her way next to me. I couldn't move really, since I was at the edge of the bed already. Though I couldn't deny slight want I had to feel her cuddled up to me. She was so warm, and soft. Like my own personal teddy bear, but not really. I didn't know what to call her, other then my personal Angel, which was slightly ironic since I was sometimes considered a guardian Angel. While I was watching her, I couldn't help but see her shiver. Was my room cold? Who knows, but I didn't want her to wake up cold. I moved myself closer to her, and pulled her to me. I laid her head in the crook of my head, and put my arm over her waist. I moved that arm up to rub her arm up and down to create warmth. Usually this was only necessary if it were freezing weather, but oh well. She only mumbled slightly, then fell back into deep sleep.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and heard Jasper and Alices hushed whispers. Then the house fell silent again. And again, morning came all too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**_

_**My Guardian -Chapter 9:**_

_**This isn't a very important chapter, but cute I think. Its basically an Edward and Bella day.**_

_BPOV:_

_When I woke up I found myself in the confines of Edward's room. I slowly opened my eyes, like I always did and took in my surroundings. At first, I realized I was snuggled up to Edward, my head was resting on his forarm, and his arm was draped over my waste. He was traced circles. That is when I looked at his face. His eyes were closed, and he had a slight smile playing on his lips._

"_You awake?" He whispered. I nodded, not quite awake enough to talk just yet. I sat up, not unwrapping the blankets from around me, then realized he wouldn't have seen my answer, I spoke up. "Yes"._

"_Okay" He said, he didn't move._

"_I love your room. " I said. " it's a nice place to wake up to." And it was, quiet and cozy._

"_Well, you know, you could sleep in here every night if you wanted to." I could literally feel my eyes light up. _

"_Are you sure, I know I can be quite the bed hog." I looked at how much space there was on my side, and how little was on his side. _

"_I don't mind, plus that was kind of my fault." He sat up now too. _

"_What time is it?" I asked._

"_about seven. Its really light out so."_

"_Are you kidding? I don't want to get up yet!"_

"_Who said you had to? Nothings going on today so…" _

"_Good." I sank back into the bed. "The only thing is, is that I cant get back to sleep." _

"_Well don't go back to sleep then" He said simply. Still sitting up, he inched closer to me, and started to comb his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, maybe I could go back to sleep. _

"_So.." He said casually._

"_Don't you ever wish you could sleep?" _

"_Nahh, not really. I mean since I don't need sleep im never tired, but there is this thing that everyone talks about. Waking up in the arms of someone who loves you I guess it's the best feeling in the world, or something like that., and well I never get to experience that." I did actually close my eyes, but I still wasn't tired._

"_Well, atleast you can get the opposite feeling, I mean if it happens for you." I said._

"_And what is that?" He asked._

"_Having someone you love wake up in your arms." I said. He stopped combing through my hair for a moment, then went back to it again._

"_I suppose your right Bella." I turned over and looked up at him._

"_Have you found anyone, you loved before?" I asked._

_He looked at me, then looked away "Yes." _

"_What happened?" I asked. _

"_She wasn't…" He looked at me, "Attainable." He stopped playing with my hair. _

"_Oh" was all I could think of. He went back to combing through my hair._

"_What about you?" I froze at his question. What would I say? I mean Edward has seen I have only have, what, not even one boyfriend? Mike, gah he was out of the question._

"_I don't know what love is." I almost lied. The closest thing I had to love, was well Edward, and I didn't want to tell him that. He would either get weirded out, or he would think I was immature._

"_Fair enough." I took his hand from my hair, and pulled it down to my view. I started to trace his 'life lines' and his veins up his arms. He closed his eyes this time. This continued for a while. But we ended up just lying there, in silence for about two hours. I decided to go change and get ready for the day. _

"_Bella, what would you like to do today?" He asked, when he suddenly appeared on my bed._

"_Well you always ask me, what do __you_ want to do today?" I looked at him after pulling my favorite blue sweatshirt on.I walked over to the mirror vanity and started to pull a comb through my knot free hair. I pulled it up into a messy bun.

"I don't know, be with you, that's all for me. That is why I let you choose, because I would go anywhere as long as you were there." That made me blush, and smile sheepishly.

"Well, I guess that stinks because im leaving the decision up to you." I walked over and sat by him.

"So, again, what would you like to do today?" He smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Well, I always wanted to try my hand at baking. You always seemed so good at it, feel like teaching?" He asked, I got excited immediately.

"Yes! What are we going to make?" I asked.

"A cake? Baby steps are pointless anyways." He shrugged, I hopped up. I took his hand and dragged him down the hallway. He laughed and picked me up, and ran to the kitchen. Human speed was to slow for me at that moment.

"Okay, shape of the cake?" I asked.

"Esme has tons of cake bowls, and pans. You choose. " He took my hand and led me to a rather large cabinet. He opened it, there were tons. It took me only a second to choose, I chose the heart, of course.

"Nice choice" He commented while getting the majority of the ingredients out. I had no idea where they were so…

"Alright, teacher whats first?"

"Well you mix everything up, doesn't matter what order really, but I put in the dry ingredients first. So we start with the cocoa powder." I handed him the half cup. He looked at me.

"You pour it in, full up. Then put it in the bowl." He smiled at nodded.

"I will get the baking powder and baking soda." I got those done before he got his done.

"Whats the problem?" I teased.

"Nothing, perfection is key I thought?" He said. "Don't want the chocolate cake to be too chocolaty right?" I took the cup from him, and poured it in. He laughed.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Okay I will do this part, the flour can get messy." I took the cup and the bowl over to the flour bag. I took one cup, then the second cup.

"Didn't look that messy to me." Edward added.

"I said it _can_ be." I shook my head with a smile. He pulled my bun slightly.

"okay I want you to get the one and three fours cup of sugar please, I will get the butter" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He did as I asked, and I measured the butter, adding it to the other ingredients.

"Okay, now three eggs." I smiled at him.

"You want to do it, or me?" He asked. I got the egg carton and handed it to him. Then I went off to get the vanilla and milk. We added those at the same time. Then we got all the rest of the ingredients to the concoction. We were proud, not one mess was made on neither the counter or the flour. We mixed everything, then put it into the heart shaped bowl, and put it in the oven. It was only ten in the morning.

"Wow, cake for breakfast, nice."

"Yeah really. We can take the whole thing to my room, keep it to ourselves?" He offered.

"Well lets leave a piece for everyone before we take it up." I smiled and he winked at me. I blushed of course.

"So, tell me about this girl you loved, or love?" I said, sparking conversation.

"Well, I still love her Bella. But she is very beautiful, brown hair, and eyes to match. She definitely had a heart of gold, very loving, caring, whitty smart. Could always spark conversations, even with strangers or people she didn't know, just to talk. And well the thing that made me love her most, was that she made me feel whole, important." Edward spoke very quietly when he answered. That girl was very lucky, whoever she was. Getting to be loved by Edward. I knew Edward said he loved me, but not that way im sure. I guess I felt very lucky, getting Edward to myself like I had him now. But still, I felt selfish. That girl, wherever she was, was she thinking of him? Did she love him back? I mean if I knew Edward loved me like that, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him, or loving him. I mean, I love Edward, just like how he explained this girl.

"Bella?" He asked, he noticed me zoning.

"Oh sorry. that's great Edward. She seems great."

He looked at me, a deep look in his eyes, almost like what you see in those romance movies. When I man is looking or thinking about his love like he had just done. "Yeah, she is." We just stared at each other. The oven suddenly beeped.

"Wow that was quick." I hopped off the counter and put on the oven mit. I opened it up, and lifted the pan, but when I stood up, my arm hit the inside. I burned my arm, bad. It hurt, it was also huge!

"Ouch!" I put the cake on the oven top as fast as I could. Edward was there in a second, literally.

"Bella, Bella let me see move your hand!" He demanded, and I did as he told me to.

"Oh God Bella. Cant you do anything without hurting yourself?" He pushed a laugh, it had no hint of humor in it. He led me over to the sink.

"Run it under cold water, im going to get the burn cream out of the fridge." Again, he was there in a second.

He took my arm gently, and moved it from under the water, he ran a rag over my arm, getting of the water. My burn was about the size of a nickel, it hurt so bad. He took off the lid of the cream stuff, and rubbed some onto the burn. The pain when away in an incredible pace. The cold was nice too.

"Thanks Edward." I mumbled, I was so stupid.

"Lets go get you a bandaid, it will hurt if anything touches it." He took me up to the bathroom and put one on. Without a word, he got up and went into his room, he closed the door behind him. I didn't go in after him, he obviously didn't want me to, or else he wouldn't have closed the door. So, I went down to the kitchen, and found some pink frosting in one of the many cupboards. I painted it on over the massive chocolate heart. I let it set for a few more minutes, then cut six even pieces of cake over and put them on a plate, I covered the plate with saran wrap and put it into the fridge. Then I cut my own piece, and one for Edward. I took the two plates in my hands and walked upstairs, I stopped at Edwards door. I set the plate with his piece onto the floor and knocked sharply three times. Then walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat down at the end of my bed, and leaned my back against it. I ate my cake alone. I realized then that Alice must have been in Jasper's room or Rosalie's. I cant believe I didn't realize that when I changed. I mean I turned on the light and everything. Oh well. Suddenly, I heard a few soft knocks on the door, and then I heard it open.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"Huh?" I still had cake in my mouth.

"May I join you please?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, swallowing.

"Listen Im sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out of my room. But I just hate when you get hurt, and what made it worse was that I could have stopped it, but me taking it out of the oven." He sat down next to me. His cake wasn't eated yet, not even one bite.

"Edward, it was a burn, not like stitches or anything." I said.

"I know,but it still causes pain."

"Not much." I retorted.

"Bella."

"Fine, but still, its not a big deal." I put another fork full into my mouth.

"I am truly sorry Bella, will you accept my apology?" He asked. "I wont eat the cake until you do." He said.

"sure, I accept." He then took a bite of his own piece.

"You can shut me out of your room like that or leave me alone anymore, unless it is for something serious!" I said.

"Deal." He smiled, his cheeks full of cake. I laughed, so did he, atleast once he swallowed.

Eventually Edward and I ended up in his room, just laying there in his bed, looking at the passing clouds in his window. I guess everyone was tired since no one got up until about one. I guess Carlisle and Esme were out again. Edward let me lean against him, I told him I wanted to lay down, but I knew I was going to fall asleep and I didn't want to, so he said to go ahead and lean on his arm. But, we ended up laying down anyways, because I cant push off naps. He had his arm around me, and my hand was laying on his chest. It was weird, but for some reason the song Where I need to be by the kooks ran through my head the whole time, atleast until I couldn't keep my eyes open.

When I woke up it was four o'clock, I ended up waking up from Edward shaking me.

"Bella, were you having a bad dream?" He asked.

"No, I don't even remember having a dream?" I asked, confused.

"Well you were sort of mumbling and moving around a lot, so I was just wondering."

"Hm, curious and curiouser." I smiled, he smiled at me too. He knew I loved the movie Alice in Wonderland.

"Yes indeed. Would you like to watch that movie now that you are awake?" I nodded, smiling still. He carried me down to the movie room and we watched it in silence. I laid down on the couch, but kept my feet and legs curled a bit since Edward was sitting at the other end. Edward had given me a blanket to curl up with also, it was pretty drafty in there.

For the remaining of the evening we all just hung around the house, ate dinner, then went back to doing nothing. In one day I started 'school' along with Alice, Jasper and Edward were our teachers. Boy were we excited! Of course, that was sarcastic. I did end up sleeping in Edwards room again, only this time I stayed on the edge of my side. For me, I felt guilty. Edward loved a girl, and she must've loved him right? Well wouldn't it be bad if I continued to stay so close to him? I mean I had a reason to be with him 24/7 but not like this. At about midnight I went back to my room.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to my room" I said, already out the door. When I got into my room, Alice still wasn't in there. And to make a better reason to continue staying in here, we wouldn't want all this beautiful stuff Esme supplied us with to go to waste since no one really used it. Once my head hit the Pillow, I was dead asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AHHHH this took me forever to update! I am soooo sorry!! Its just, well I had a lot of writing for my other story, and well this one isn't quite and popular. Review please! Anything is fine, except flames aren't too pleasing. I haven't gotten one yet, but I have heard them to be quite ridiculous. Please don't! (:**

**And Bella's foot is now healed! Im sick about writing about her foot. :S/ :D, haha**

The next morning I didn't want to get up. I just sat there thinking, and thinking. So, Edward loved some lady who as he explains to be beautiful. I knew that couldn't possibly be me, not that I would ever think I could be her. I was too young, and immature for Edward. Edward was beyond his years, even though he is, well I don't even know how old. But if I were to judge him from his looks, yes he was above his years. I was just at fifteen. So, basically I was too young in both body and the mind. Why does love have to be so complicated? Gosh I am falling, but I am falling alone… I sighed heavily, ending in a huff. I put my hands over each eye, not wanting daylight to reach the windows just yet. Though, due to the brightness, I knew they already had. Suddenly I heard our door open.

"Bella? You up? This is surprising usually I am up later then her." I could feel her sit right next to me. She poked me once, twice, three times. I didn't shuffle. She slapped my bare shoulder. I sat up with a screech, rubbing the now tender sore.

"Alice!"

"You wouldn't wake up" She shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"About eight thirty" She chirped.

"Why is it so light out already?" I complained.

"Well, we are going out to breakfast, everyone, care to join?"

"No, I think I will stay and sleep." I rolled back over and pulled the covers or my matted hair covered head.

"Well okay, I am not sure Edward will leave you here alone, so…" She stepped out. I groaned. If I stayed he would most likely too. But not if I had anything to do with it. If he refused to leave I would go, but only if absolutely necessary. I laid there alone, until I heard someone enter.

"Bella? Why don't you come with us?" I heard his velvety voice ask.

"Too tired." I answered.

"Bella, come on" He pleaded. I could hear his breathtaking smile in his voice.

"No, go ahead though. I will just stay here and sleep" I told him.

"Bella, I don't think I would want to go if you didn't" His voice was turning stern.

"No, you go. Seriously. Some peace and quiet should be nice for a while with the house empty and what not. Don't worry about me" I lifted my hand and motioned for him to go, still not taking my head off the pillow, or opening my eyes.

"Bella, I cant not worry about you." I peeked on eye open, and saw him cross his arms and tilt his head to one side, lifting an eyebrow.

"Edward, I command you leave to breakfast this instant." I pointed a finger to the door. This was ridiculous. The Vanturads hadn't tried anything at this point, and well they wont today. He shook his head.

"Your not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Edward! Go to breakfast! I have school tomorrow and I would like to enjoy my last day of nothingness. Go!" I nudged him, pushing me away, off the bed. He didn't budge. I wasn't using any force at all, and I knew even if I used all my force, he still wouldn't move. I sighed and slammed my face into the pillow.

"Bella…" He started. I groaned and lifted my head fully off the cushion to look at him with as much sternness I could manage this early.

"Edward, I will go to breakfast with you some other time. Go, have fun! I want to sleep!" I practically squealed.

"EDWARD!" I heard Emmett boom from downstairs, " Get your ass down here, I am hungry!" I heard Emmett complain. I could almost hear the smack from Rosalie he earned. I smiled, then turned to seriousness when my attention turned back to Edward.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Go eat for God sakes!" I put my hands into the air with frustration.

"Well isn't it the teapot calling the kettle black?" He joked. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Edward, go eat before I decided to hangout with Jasper and Alice for now on!" I warned. You know, it really wasn't that bad of an idea. Not that I wanted to leave Edward, but well it would take a lot off my mind to have him away from me. Its awfully hard to concentrate on trying to un-fall in love with him with him around you all the time. I rolled my eyes at my stupid thoughts.

"Fine, fine" He got up, and lifted his hands slightly, in surrender.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled louder, Edward just laughed and replied, "All right, all right. I'm coming!" He left my room and closed my door behind him. I decided now would be a perfect chance to go for a really long run. I dressed into some sweats, pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and tied on a pair of Alice's running shoes she brought, and grabbed my ipod. I stepped into the empty kitchen and ate a banana, knowing they stopped side cramps. I waited a few more minutes, so Edward would know I left the house alone. After about ten minutes after their departure, I left on my unknown quest. I had no idea where I was going to go, or what but I just picked a direction and went with it.

I turned on and went to the song "Dear Child" by Anthony Green and started to jog. I followed along the dirt gravel path, moving with the beat of the song. I just kept running not really thinking of anything. After the passing of a few songs, I stopped suddenly, seeing a small dirt path that descended off the one I was on. It went straight through about waist high grass and could only be about thee feet wide. I stood there, staring. I wanted to run on that path, but how did I know where it led? Only one way to find out. I pressed play to unpause my music, and started to jog down the pathway. Even if I did get lost, It was just morning out, no worries of it getting dark anytime soon.

For about the next fifteen, the trail was still going, only now I could see the end nearing. It went into a large group of trees. I kept jogging, needing and wanting desperately for a break. I ran as fast as I could, getting the tips shadows. It wasn't all dark, so I decided to head in. I walked though, being very edgy and careful. I kept walking, lowing the volume of my music, incase I heard something. I walked along the path, feeling my finger tips on the passing leaves and tree bark. Finally, I came to the end of the bushes, and there was the second best thing my eyes have ever laid their gaze on. First, being Edward. Unlike the other creek Edward has shown me, this one happened to be bigger, and since all the trees were circles around it, the sun rays beamed and reflected of the amazingly clear water. There were tiny little fish that had a large resemblance to goldfish, swimming above the very clear stones set on the bottom. A few feet up the stream there was a small waterfall, that flowed down the larger rocks. A bunch of bright colored flowers were planted along the edges and scattered in the smooth green grass. I stopped, abased by the beauty of my findings. The thing that made it better then Edward's creek was that it wasn't so dark, and I found it. And I knew I would fall in.

I stepped closer to the edge and sat down, finally earning my rest. I didn't know how long I had been gone, but I knew it to be more then an hour and a half, since I had listened to quite a few songs. I sat my ipod next to me, and leaned back on my hands, raising my face at the sun. I took off my sweatshirt, and tried to slow my heart rate. I eventually leaned back and closed my eyes, not wanting to leave this gorgeous place. I thought about everything here, and immediately decided to keep this place to myself, a safe sanctuary for me to think through my frustratingly challenging thoughts. Mainly about my situation with Edward. Not that I needed to get flustered over it, what was I jealous? Immensely so, in all honesty. Edward loved someone, a girl who sounded rather great, and well, his love that I desperately wanted wasn't for me. I sighed, and mentally slapped myself for it. Why did my thoughts have to be so defiant? Gosh, I needed to stop obsessing over him. Plenty of fish in the sea, not that I wanted any other one. To me Edward was an Angel fish, and all the other boys happened to be ugly catfish. The thought of Mike swirled in my head, I mentally cringed. That kid had been chasing after me for so long, and well it gets tiring coming up with excuses. I knew I was immature, but not that immature. I could never sink to that level of immaturity. I knew his game anyways. No fun in that.

I also thought about home, Charlie, lonely and alone. Then of all the things that I had no clue of existence in my future. What was I going to do? I knew I was supposedly going to 'destroy' the Vanturads, but how exactly? I didn't have any power? And what would happen after this certain, plan? Would I go back to Forks, and act as if everything were normal? Would Edward be there? Would Edward still be my Guardian, or would he leave me after it all ended since I wasn't in need of protection anymore? And what about Jasper and Alice? How would things differ from how they were before? All these thoughts made my stomach twist with uncomfort, and guilt, and well pain of not knowing how it would all turn out. How would Charlie react if I didn't get out of this? Or ended up dying, trying to end it? How would he find out how I died? What would he say when he found out I wasn't really with Renee? Would he resent me for it? Forever? I lied big time to him, would he forgive me? I sighed and laid my hands over my eyes, remembering to think happily here.

After a while, a long while, I decided I should get back. I knew I would be in for it when I got back, I hadn't even left a note. I knew I was in a world of trouble when I got back, especially from Edward. I sighed and got off my butt, wobbling a bit. I had been laying there for what seemed like hours. I decided to run all the way back, not stopped once. Not even to catch a breather, the sooner I got home, the better. Home, what a weird thing to call it. I never called it home, or at least not that I remembered. Should, or could I call this home? I shrugged mentally. I finally reached the nice Columbian home, and entered inside, as quietly as possible. When I turned around to tip toe into the corridor, I noticed three angry faces. I gulped rather loudly. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Where was Edward?

"Bella, what the hell? Where were you!?" Alice yelled, holding a questioning hand up in the air, slightly directed towards me. I slouched a bit, and looked at my feet.

"I went for a run" I answered quietly.

"Bella, do you know how worried we were?! We got back two hours ago, TWO HOURS AGO to find you missing and out of your bed!" Jasper scolded. I noticed Emmett hang up a small silver cell phone. I had no doubt that it was Edward. This will be worse then I thought.

"Im sorry! Its just, I got sidetracked." I answered, still keeping my place a secret.

"Well where were you?!" Emmett questioned.

"I went running, in that direction" I pointed, not knowing.

"Bella, do you have any idea how scared we were? How scared Edward was? God, you lucky if he ever lets you out of his sight again!" Jasper shook his head, still mad, but not to such an extent anymore.

"Bella, we thought they kidnapped you? Didn't you think about anything before you left the house? How much danger you were in?!" Emmett asked.

"Well no" I lowered my head again.

"Bella, you don't understand. You cant leave without telling us, you didn't even leave a freaking note!" Alice was still as angry as she was before.

"Can I go, I want to go take a shower" I asked quietly.

"Sure, go ahead" Jasper answered quietly.

I ran upstairs into my room, and closed the door, locking it. I sat on the edge of my bed, and laid my head on my arms that were set on my knees. I couldn't even believe what an Idiot I was! I was mentally punching myself this time. My door flew open suddenly flying and hit the wall. Edward had broken the lock, how grand. He was standing there, fury and worry both apparent in his glowing green eyes.

"where the hell were you!?" He asked me with a loud tone. I flinched.

"I went for a run." I whispered.

"Well I hope it was one hell of a run Isabella Swan because it will be your last! I cant believe how stupid you were to go out there! Alone! God Bella do you know how long I have been driving around, worrying, and looking for you? Jesus, cant you just stop and think for one moment, that you arent just putting yourself in danger, but Alice too! Bella, you could have gotten yourself killed! Or worse, you could have placed yourself in the hands of the enemy!" He was walking back and forth, talking with his hands. My head snapped up when he was finishing his stupid rant.

" Don't you think that I know?! God, why are you such a jerk! Its not like Im not thinking about it, and you calling me stupid doesn't make it any better! Not that it was meant to obviously, but God! Get out of my room!" I screamed. His eyes widened, and he stopped and stared at me.

"Edward, I needed to get out of this house for a moment, a time to myself for God sakes! Its not like I intentionally put myself in danger! I just wanted some time to clear my thoughts okay? Oh wait, maybe I should start getting some sort of permission from you, are you my father? God Edward! Im not stupid! I realized what I did was wrong, not only for me but for everyone else here, but I am for certain you would do the same thing if you were in my big shoes that I was practically forced into!" I ended, and ran to the bathroom, kicking it closed and locking it. I leaned my back into the door, and slid down it, landing on my butt. I was crying by now, not knowing what the hell my problem was. I was stupid, but when you hear it come from someone you are in mad love with, it hurts, a lot. I couldn't hold in my sobs, I cried into my hands.

"Bella…I'm sorry"

"Bella?" I ignored him, not wanting to talk. I needed space.

"Bella, please" He begged, knocking lightly on the door. I got up and went to the shower faucet, and tuned his voice out with the sound of the water. I cried the whole time while I showered, not ever wanting to face them, but eventually I knew I had to. I got out of my shower, and threw on my pink robe, and wrapped by hair up with a towel. When I opened my door, Edward was sitting on my bed. He lifted his head out of his hands when he heard me come out of the bathroom. His eyes were red, and he looked frustrated, with a hint of sadness. He patted the spot next to him. I sighed and walked over to my bed, and sat down.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was being a complete moron. I shouldn't have said those things, I was just so worried about you, I thought they got you Bella, I thought they got you." He was shaking his hands that were once again in his marble smooth palms.

"Edward, you had a right to yell at me, I was being rather reckless" I shook my head at my stupidity.

"Bella, no one, especially you, deserves to be called stupid. Im so sorry Bella, I was being such an ass, could you forgive me?" He asked, eyes pleading.

"Only if you forgive me first." I answered.

"For what?" He asked, I grimaced at him. He was playing oblivious. He smiled.

"Fine, I forgive you." He held out his pinky.

"I forgive you too" We pinky swore on it.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"No more runs unless I am with you, alright?"

"Well what if it were Emmett or Jasper?" He shook his head.

"No, only me" He answered.

I sighed, and then nodded. Now I knew I had to bring him to my secret spot. This time, I had a plan. To get him back for laughing at me when I fell into his creek. I smiled mischievously to myself.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About seven thirty." I yawned suddenly. He smiled.

"Its that late already? How long was I in the shower?" I asked, shocked.

"About two hours." My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me to get out?"

"Because, you needed a shower" He teased, waved his hand back and forth in front of his nose, faking a gross smell in the air. I smacked his shoulder, he laughed.

"I'm kind of hungry." I said, we both heard my stomach growl then.

"Well, we still have some cake left over from the other morning." He suggested. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Ready for bed?" Edward asked as I walked like a zombie out of the kitchen. We had been in there since sevenish, and it was now nine.

"actually, yes" I said sarcastically, he knew I needed sleep.

"Well, lets go then!" He then picked me up, and in a second we were in his room. I was already tucked into his bed. I snuggled into his bed sheets that held his scent, inhaling deeply. He walked over to his dresser, and took off his shirt, I gasped lightly, usually he went into his bathroom. I could see the smile appear on his face from this angle. He heard me, I blushed deeply. He threw on a white v-neck, and grabbed a pair of silk black pajama bottoms. He went into the bathroom now. Thank god, who knew how I would react to this one. He was back in a flash, and was lying the blankets too, but only in the comforter, not the sheets like I was.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He was perched on his hand, leaning on his elbow, looking down at me.

"Do I ever get on your nerves?" I asked, a smile crossing my face. He smiled too.

"Oh yes, all the time. Gosh, not a minute goes by without you irritating me." he teased, brushing a piece of hair away from my face.

"Seriously." I pushed.

"No, never" He said, I trusted his answer, but was still curious. I was to tired to ask anymore questions though. I turned over, and scooched way over to the one side of the bed, and laid my head down, sleep soon to take over.

"Goodnight Bella, Dream Happy dreams" He was suddenly by me, and he kissed me on the cheek for a goodnight. I blushed, and smiled. I closed my eyes, and planned on dreaming of him, like I usually did. Soon enough, I heard the beautiful song that Edward had said he wrote for me. A lullaby. I went to sleep within the first couple notes.

**I hope you liked it! Took me forever to get it up! Review! :D **

**Anyone who writes this, could anyone perhaps write a new summary? I had some readers of my other stories come up with some, because I suck at them . You get complete credit and everything, please and thank you! :D I want ten reviews for now on, or else I wont update! I know its not really fair, but I wont continue to write if there aren't many fans! :D I wont have the next chapter up for a while, since its labor day weekend, Im very busy during this time. But still, more time for more reviews! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**My Guardian - **

**Incase some of you missed my last message, Bella's ankle is miraculously healed! (: **

Today was my first day of 'school' and quite frankly I didn't like waking up to the thought.

"Can we push it off?" I asked groggily, running my lazy hands over my tired eyes.

"No Miss Swan, I don't think we can." His voice came from across the room. I snapped my head over to search for him, he was just there…? Oh whatever. I waved him off.

"Bella" I corrected.

"Does it make it easier for you to learn?" He asked, flipping the light on suddenly.

"Yes" I groaned, throwing the pillow over my head.

"You must not be a morning person." He teased.

"You of all people should know" I talked into the pillow. I just heard him laugh. The pillow was snatched from me, causing the lights to dilate my pupils. It burned for a second, my eyes were practically blind for a moment there. I threw the other pillow at him. I was definitely not a morning person, that was for sure.

"Come on Bella, get up! Get ready! We've got lots to learn and so little time!" He was still smiling, I could hear it.

"Ugh, Edward I thought you said that if we started late we would end late, and if we started early we would end early?!" I said as I got up weakly.

"Yes I did, but we have made plans for later, so we shall start early!" He chirped. I mumbled and groaned my way back to my room. What time was it anyways? I walked over to my clock on my night stand, it was only seven thirty! Damn Edward and his early bird ways. I shook my head and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, forgot about make up, and got dressed into a pair of sweats, and Charlie's old track meet shirt he had gotten a few decades ago. I loved it, it was so comfy. I decided my hair wasn't tamable, so I decided to throw it up into a loose pony tail. I checked myself in the mirror then headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine" Emmett greeted me, holding his orange juice to me.

"Morning" I grumbled. _Good luck getting Alice up. _I made myself some toast and sat myself down next to hungry Emmett. He had bacon piled on top of eggs, on top of five pieces of toast. I gaped at him. He just smiled and bobbed his eyebrows at me. I shook my head and took a nip at my buttery covered goodness.

"Agh, she is awake, and hopefully not cranky" Edward leaned closer to me and the 'cranky' part. I rolled my eyes.

"don't hold your breathe. This is far too early."

"Oh, really. I begged a differ. You have been getting up atleast an hour earlier to get ready for school."

"Still wont stop me from being cranky." I answered to his point.

"What, someone PMSing?" Alice suddenly popped up. I stood up, blushing, and walked over to the sink to drop in my dish.

"Actually no, Alice."

"Oh yeah your right, it would be ten times worse then this!" She giggled.

"Can we just start school already?" I fumed.

"Yeah sure, the sooner the better." Edward was smiling in amusement.

"Where are we doing this?" I asked.

"Well I figured maybe you and Edward would like to work alone, like tutoring, its easier." Jasper answered, now dropping into the kitchen. I just nodded.

"So, yours or mine?" Edward asked.

"mine or yours what?"

"Your room or mine" He laughed.

"Oh, yours I guess." I answered.

"Okay lets go."

Three hours and forty five later, we were finally done with all the schooling. I had such a headache, not because it was a lot of work, but it was just so frustrating seeing Emmett outside and messing around from the window in Edward's room. I wanted so badly to get out of Edward's room. I had to say, it was a lot better then regular school, since I didn't have to continuously look at a balding man with large glasses. But, having to focus on work instead of Edward's looks only added on to my frustration. It was impossible to focus, even for a second. But somehow, I managed. The one single thought that had been playing in my head saved me. He, belonged to someone else, or someone else belonged to him.

"So, what were these plans that made me have to get up?" I asked as I put my notebooks into a plastic drawer set in my closet.

"You, my little friend, are going to show me the place you were hiding at when I got so worried." He smiled at me.

"Well, how do you plan on getting there?" I asked.

"Oh, run." He said, smirking. He meant his kind of run, not mine. I groaned and thought for a moment.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Whoever you would like." I smiled.

"I want everyone to come. Especially Emmett" I don't want to go with Edward for obvious reasons, and well I didn't love Emmett more then a brother so…

"Why Emmett?" He asked, curiosity lighting his face.

"Oh no reason, just want to see what it feels like to run with him" Edward let out a small laugh.

"Okay, well I will go get everyone, grab whatever you need from your room." He patted my shoulder as we walked past me. God, I thought adults only did that to kids. I rolled my eyes and left Edward's room with an irritated sigh. I walked into my room, and saw Edward leaning into Jasper's room. I practically slammed my door, and ripped the drawer open to where my ipod was tucked away. I shoved it into my sweatshirt pocket. I briskly walked down the hallway, and started hopping down the stairs, trying to make my pace faster. Of course, I had to trip on the last step. I pushed myself off the ground angrily, and half relieved knowing that I had just healed from my past injury on this staircase. I sat myself on a chair at the counter, and waited impatiently for everyone to come downstairs so we could leave and I could get to my peaceful place that I was sort of kind of, eager to share with someone. Someone, meaning Edward. I mentally hit myself for the millionth time today.

"Okay, I hear you want a lift Bellsy! Lets hit it!" Suddenly, I was tossed up into the air, and caught in Emmett's massive arms. I was laughing, but mainly in shock. He just winked at me, and carried on outside.

"Wait!" I yelled, Emmett halted.

"What?" He asked.

"I need a bottle of apple juice! I was going to grab one but forgot." I said, he looked at me confused.

"For the ride" I smiled. He just chuckled and Edward went to the fridge, and tossed me my beverage. Now, we finally left the house.

"Do Carlisle and Esme know where we are going?" I asked. Emmett smiled and nodded.

"Kay Squirt, which way?" I forgot I had to give directions.

"Right" I ordered. Now we were running. I could tell my the jostling movements Emmett was making.

"Emmett! You have to turn here!" I yelled. He stopped, and stared at me.

"You went that way?" He asked, showing a little humor. "Why?"

"Why not?" I retorted.

He shrugged and followed the small trail. We kept running, and running. I finished off my juice, and then Emmett suddenly faked dropping me when we stopped. I punched him in the shoulder, and squirmed in his arms until he let me down. We were here! I ran over through some bushes, and tripped a bit, almost making a replay of the camping trip incident, only at a different water spot. I immediately went over to my rock, and sat down. Admiring the small little fish, swimming which ever direction they pleased. Suddenly, I could see and hear someone sit beside me, only on the ground.

"Hey Edward" I greeted him.

"Hey Bella, how was the run?" He laughed, knowing probably how rough it is.

"Very smooth" I said sarcastically, with a small laugh. I shook my head, Emmett was such a beast, in the very best way possible.

"Oh, I see" He answered. "I should have figured you would find your way here." He said suddenly. I turned my head sharply to look at him.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I knew you would find this place" He said, a small smile appeared on the corner of his lip. He picked at some grass near his feet.

"Ugh! And I thought I was the first to find it. Thanks Edward, thanks." I got up and started to walk aimlessly around. I just thought for once, at this point in my life, that I could do something on my own. Without having someone else help me or make me choose, or pick. This new road I was on was unfamiliar, and well, to find something by yourself, knowing that you may be the only one who has seen it, was well, rather comforting in a weird way. Atleast to me. And now, Edward ruined it by telling me he had been here before. He was a founder of this place too. And of course, he was on the same unfamiliar road I was, only he knew what was happening, what each turn led to. Suddenly, I felt him next to me, keeping my pace easily. I stopped and sat down in the grass. He stood for a moment, and then joined me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me after a few moments.

"Im thinking about how complicated my life has become in the past few weeks." I answered honestly.

"Oh, yeah. I kind of figured you would crack at some point. " he said.

"Crack?" I asked.

"Well, not necessarily crack, just you know, finally let it hit you." He shrugged, not looking at me.

"usually when someone is having a melt down, you comfort them." I laughed, almost without humor, but there was in fact some in there.

"Yeah I know, but what can I say to comfort you really?" He asked, not catching my gaze.

"Well, that it will all even out, turn out okay." I said. I knew he couldn't gurantee it, but no one said comfort had to be promised, or one hundred percent sure.

"I wish I could Bella, but I don't want to get yours or my own hopes up." He answered, picking some grass again. It went silent.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"the same thing, only for you. The fact that I pushed you into this mess." He rubbed a hand through his bronze hair.

"Edward, don't. Not even kidding. You didn't, it was the way my future was set to. Hey, its like any other person, only a tad more dangerous. Everyone gets pushed into something that determines their fate, and well maybe I am just facing mine a bit early. Just because you are my Guardian doesn't mean you are responsible. You were set to protect me from something neither of us could stop, for the moment atleast. " I was confusing myself. I barely had any idea of what was going to happen to me, but did he know anything either? I give up, I don't even want to know. I will face it when the time comes. And now, isn't the time for that. I scooted a bit closer to Edward, and patted his back. He just turned to look at me, and smiled. I smiled back. What I dared to do next was ballsy, but I couldn't help it. I leaned forward, and kissed his lips, and got up and walked towards Alice. I was too shocked at myself and my actions to remember if he kissed me lightly back, but whatever. Alice was staring at me, smiling. My eyes widened as I recalled what just happened, what I just did. I shook my head. She pulled me into a hug, just a greeting hug, probably not trying to be encouraging, since perhaps Edward was watching.

"Bella!" She whispered to me. I just shook my head and smiled, I could still feel his lips. But still couldn't tell if he kissed me back or not. Well for heavens sake, no he didn't! I am fifteen! Sheesh. I shook my head, another mental smack. I laid down my blanket that Alice and Jasper must have packed for me, realizing I didn't grab it. I laid it down, and sat on top of it. I put my ipod in, and laid on my back, keeping my knees bent up. The warmth of the sun felt nice.

My knees got nudged, so I opened up one eye, peeking, and pulled out on ear bud.

"Hey" I greeted him.

"Hey Bella, may I join you?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I slid my ipod over.

"Listen Bella,…" He started.

"Edward, don't even, I don't know what came over me." I said, closing my eyes again. I was blushing already.

"So, it was just impulsive, you weren't really thinking about it before?" He asked.

EPOV:

"So, it was just impulsive, you weren't really thinking about it before?" I asked her. I was hoping for a certain answer…

"Do you want complete honesty?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Well, please look at me, and yes." I requested.

"Okay, well, I mean I have thought about it, but a few seconds before I actually did kiss you, no." She was blushing deep scarlet now. I smiled. That was my unexpected answer, but it was what I wanted.

"Oh, okay, just wondering. " I looked in the opposite direction so she couldn't see my smile. I didn't know what would happen between us, but I knew she was too young. But that didn't stop me from loving her. She was more immature then any eighteen year old I have ever met. She proved it when she finally admitted to her cautiousness to her future. She didn't keep it boxed up, and she didn't cry or sob over it. She didn't know exactly what she was going to face, but she was ready to face it. She knew she had to, and was owning up to it.

"Edward?" She started.

"Yes Bella?" I asked, turning back to her. She looked away.

"Nothing never mind." She said, putting the ear bud she had taken out, back in. I tugged it back out gently.

"What?"

"Tell me more"

"About what?"

"Her"

"Who is 'her'?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"The girl, that you love" She reminded me. Oh. How to put this, should I tell her, or no? No, I shouldn't.

Right before I could answer her, or make something up that wasn't entirely a lie, I was saved.

"Bella, come on! We are going swimming! We found a deeper spot in the pond!" Alice cheered, pulling Bella up.

"Alice, I don't have my swimming suit!" Bella complained. I remembered something.

"I packed it for you." I said with a smile. She scowled at me. She groaned and got up. I snapped a quick picture of her being dragged over to our pile of junk by little Alice.

"Alice, it is too cold!" I heard Bella complain again.

"Bella, this is practically the last time we get to swim before it snows! Now stop whining and get changed! Plus, its 95 degrees! And why on earth are you wearing sweats! I told you…" I tuned out the rest of Alice's little rant.

"Hey Emmett, ready to swim?" I asked him as I heard him approach.

"Hell yes brother! Lets go!"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**My Guardian - **

After changing into my swimsuit, I threw my white tank top over it, and some shorts. Alice did the same thing.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. We walked over to where Emmett told us the deeper side was, and found it easy to find since we could hear them yelling and splashing. I sat down near the water, just setting my feet in, and Alice joined me.

"I love the water" She said.

"then why don't you swim?" I heard Jasper say as he picked her up and carried her in. She didn't go without flailing her little limbs though. I laughed.

"what are you laughing at?" I heard Emmett say with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh No! no no no no no!" I got up and tried to get away, but he picked me up with no hesitation and threw me in. No he didn't have the decency to carry me, he had to throw me.

When I resurfaced, Edward was there, laughing along with everyone else.

"Yeah, ha ha, laughing it up." I pulled myself onto the grass and sat there.

"Im sorry Bellsy, but you know, you were laughing at Alice too" He said, still smiling. "Can I atleast be forgiven?" He asked, putting on a powty face.

"Fine, forgiven." I smiled and he pulled me into a hug, only to bring me pummeling into the water with him. I was laughing along with him thought this time.

"Doesn't the water feel great?" Alice enthused, only to go under the surface again.

"Definitely." I answered when she came back up.

Somehow, a few minutes later, we burst into a game of chicken. I sat on Emmetts shoulder instead of Edward's because Emmett picked me up before I knew what was going on. Jasper passed, so Alice was on Edward's shoulders. We were all giggling the whole time. Alice and I were even in strength so it took a while for the first round to end. I pushed with excessive force, and Alice fell in, along with Edward. Alice shook her head at me and said "Its on". Then the game got interesting. The boys tickled us, and all that, but eventually, Emmett and I won. Emmett flung us back into the water, then grabbed me underwater, and threw me above the surface of the water, only to catch me again. I was both shocked and laughing with hysterics.

We all just played on from there, Edward shook his messy mane at us, causing sprinkles of water to get all over us, and Emmett continuously splashed us. He never dared to splash Rose though, that would be like suicide I guess. That's what the boys said. Finally, Alice and I were all water logged, and decided to go change. We told them it would take us a bit, we had some things to talk about privately (about the boys) and that we would be back in a bit. We walked back to where Alice had the bag of dried clothes for us.

We headed into the woods this time, knowing anyone of our Guardians could pop up and see us naked. We headed in, and walked for a minute or two, finding some nice bushes or something. I had no idea, Alice was leading. We both changed, hopping around, and drying off. Finally, we were both fully clothes and dry. We started to head in some direction. I had a feeling I didn't know which way it was. We walked a few more minutes, and now I was for certain we didn't go back the way we should have.

"Alice?" I asked her, she mirrored my worry.

"Which way…?" We both continued to look around. We were so stupid, we were in the woods for gosh sakes, why didn't we leave a sign or something!

"Oh, okay, I think I remember seeing that weird shaped tree" Alice said, walking off. I followed behind her.

We continued to walk on for a few minutes, arms hooked together. We both looked continuously at the passing trees, and sticks, and bushes, and all that, when we found we went in a complete circle. Why couldn't any realize we weren't swimming with them yet?! I was really glad I put on my pair of nike shoes, hiking wasn't a great time to be wearing flip flops. I checked Alice's feet, she had the same pair on that I did, only in pink, not blue. It was getting extremely hot out, so I threw my hair up into a pony tail again, since I had taken it out a while ago. Alice smiled knowing she didn't have to do so. Smug little pixie.

After about thirty minutes of walking around in circles, we decided to stop where we were for a rest. We had no idea where we were, not one clue. Obviously. We both sat down, leaning our backs against a rather large tree.

"Alice, why don't we have brains?" I groaned. I would much rather be swimming then lost in the woods.

"I don't know. God, im so thirsty!" She complained. We sat for a few more minutes and decided to walk in what we thought could maybe the way back. Again, we failed miserably. If anything, we went deeper into the woods. We walked around, more and more, and started to call out the guy's names. Over and over, louder and louder. Nothing. Not one sound. An hour had atleast passed and no sign of recognition. Why were they looking for us?"

EPOV:

Where were those girls? How long does it take to change? Its been forty five minutes, what were they doing? I will let them be for a while, but I will go check in about twenty minutes. They must be talking, or atleast Alice is having a heck of a time getting Bella down here. Stubborn little Bella.

BPOV:

We stopped then, again. We couldn't stand walking anymore. We sat for about ten minutes. Both of us were silent, not wanting to miss someone maybe calling our names. We listened, hard, for a long time. I heard some leaves crunching, it seemed like they were getting closer and closer.

"Someone has to find us eventually." I whispered to Alice. After I said it to Alice, I waited for a reply but got nothing. I turned my head to where I thought she was sitting, only to find her standing up, and a female women was holding her hand over Alice's mouth. Alice's eyes were frightened, wide with terror. I could see her slightly trying to move, but this female must have been pretty strong.

The girl had bright red hair, and what looked like red eyes, but I wasn't paying attention. She almost grimaced at me, and then I found my head. I shot up and started to run, and screamed "EDWARD!" As loud as I could, it was louder then I thought I could ever scream. Then I ran into something rock hard. When I hit the ground I looked up at this strange yet terrifying man. I scrambled back, crawling, and let another scream for help leave my lips. Suddenly, I was airborne, and I landed on the ground again. In a flash, I was picked up by my t shirt, and then set on my feet, only for my neck to be grabbed again.

"Make one more noise, and I will torture you so bad you wish you had been killed here and now." She snarled, throwing me into his arms. I knew this feeling. We were running. I let one more cry of panic for Edward, which I new at once I would regret, but I needed him. Suddenly, I knew who these two were. Or atleast had an idea. The Vanturads. I didn't know wasn't sure if they were Victoria or James or not, but I knew it wouldn't matter. Either way, I was dead. No, we were dead. Then, we stopped, a second after my scream. I didn't know what happened, but soon, everything went black.

EPOV:

Both my head and everyone else's head snapped up at the sound of Bella's deathly cries for me. They were seconds apart, but I knew she needed me. I ran, and everyone ran after me, towards the woods, and followed the scents. It got stronger and stronger as I went. Then it stopped. I could recognize another scent. I knew it well. James. I growled and hit a tree, knowing he had both Alice and Bella. The tree snapped in half, and fell to the ground. Finally everyone reached me. They weren't happy either.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked. He wanted a fight, I knew that already.

"We need to talk to Carlisle." Jasper answered.

"No, we don't have time" I snapped.

"Edward, Bella needs his help too. Think of Bella" A hiss escaped my mouth and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why the hell did I leave those two alone? To go off, unprotected like that? This was all my fault, all of it. I was being so foolish. I ran in the direction back to our house, ahead of everyone else. I practically broke down the door into the house.

"Edward, whats wrong?" Esme asked, startled.

"They have Bella" I snarled again. I heard her voice hitch, but she knew who 'they' were. She followed me to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle"

"Edward, what is it?" He asked.

"Vanterads." Emmett Answered now entering the room. Carlisle took in everyones faces, not seeing the girls.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They got them." Rosalie answered.

"Damn it! Well, okay. We obviously know where they have them. Lets go!" he got up and we all took off.

BPOV:

When I woke up, I was sitting in a pale white bricked room. Alice was lying next to me, staring at the ceiling. Her eye was blackened. There was only a dim light, and one small window, no bigger then two sheets of paper set side by side the longer way. The floor was lightly carpeted. That was it. I got up, and instantly regretting doing it so fast. My head ached, and well so did everything else. I sat up very carefully and Alice did too. We just stared at each other, tears in our eyes. Why didn't Edward come, why? Why!? Alice crawled over and pulled me into a hug. We both cried into one another's shoulders, knowing that at some point we would be killed, but not knowing exactly when. We sat there, sore, for what seemed like hours. And I'm sure it was hours, since there was no more daylight outside.

That was the only thing I could see out of that small window, was the sky. I couldn't see ground, only because I wasn't tall enough to see directly straight out of it. From the angle I could see out of it, there was only clouds, but now those clouds were replaced by small twinkling stars. I suddenly started to think, would this be the last time I would set my sights on stars? Was that the last time earlier today, that I would see those white puffs covering the sunrays? I curled my knees up to me and placed my forehead on my knees. Alice had fallen asleep next to me. Suddenly, there was a slight tap on the glass of the window. I stood up quietly, not trying to wake up Alice. I hopped up and down, trying to see something, anything. I guess I had awaken Alice in doing so.

"whats happening?" She asked.

"Alice, can I ask a favor?" I asked her.

"Yeah, favor before death, sounds good. What is it?"

"I need to stand on your back to see out the window." She looked at me quizzically, and did as I asked. When I looked out I saw nothing. It might have just been the wind. As I stepped down, the sliding metal door of the small prison, slid open, and I was suddenly thrown onto the ground.

"Don't you even think about it" Victoria said. She locked her stone hard hands around mine and Alice's wrists and took us down a few hallways. When we reached this unknown destination, she threw us in. There were four or five cloaked men in the room, and one main one I guess to be James, in a red one. Alice and I helped one another up, and stood before him. We knew we couldn't possibly look weak, for it could be our lives.

"Agh, nice of you to join us ladies" James said sickly. I winced at his voice. Knowing I was practically meeting my maker.

"Shall we get on with it?" He asked. "You all leave, I will take care of this." All the men left the room, and James took off his cloak. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants, simple.

"You know, I was rather disappointed. This was too easy. No fun at all. I guess I will just have to make fun out of killing you both. it's a pity though really, you could have lived if you would have been born to be on our side," He laughed. He circled us both, and we followed him with only our eyes. When we actually did turn around after he stopped, I noticed the door wasn't guarded. I turned slightly to Alice, who noticed the same thing. We took one another's hands, and made our last attempt. Of course, the whole plot was foolish.

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, and was flown back against the wall. I had hit a framed photo of something, and shards of glass went into my back. I groaned as I got up from the floor, only to see Alice, on the ground still. I could see red running down her forehead. I tried to run over to her, see if she was still breathing, but only to feel my neck being grabbed once again, and lifted off the ground. I was a good foot above the ground. He then threw me back onto the ground, and held my wrist down with his foot. He stepped down on it, and I swear I could hear the sickening snap. I screamed in agony, and pulled my wrist to my chest. I rolled over, trying to get up, but got kicked in the rips, only to be forced to stay down.

"Looks like your time is up" He said mockingly, it almost sound like a sick joke. I squeezed my eyes closed, readying myself. But how could anyone ready themselves for death, was it possible?

The last thought that ran through my head before everything went black was, Where was Edward?

**Ten reviews! Hope you liked this chapter! it's a cliffhanger, obviously. I will probably get the next chapter up tomorrow. If not, Monday. I don't know, I don't feel I did such a hot job on this one, what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**My Guardian - **

EPOV:

I ran ahead of everyone, as hard as I could, not wanting to waste anymore time. Bella, and Alice's lives were still at stake, and it was all my fault. I should have watched over them, closer then I had been. Carlisle and I had devised a plan I did not want to follow, but I would. We were not to waste time attempting to kill James. No matter how hard we fought, we could not over power him. If he died, a new leader would arise. Victoria would take his place easily, or atleast Laurent would. What we planned was that we try to get Bella and Alice out of there and away, no killing. A fight could be in order, so we prepared ourselves for that. And once we had Alice and Bella out of there, we were to almost train Bella once she was well again. Bella would have to learn to control her mind, be able to shield whatever force was coming at her, and Alice would need to control her dreams. It would be hard work, but we were going to do whatever we could.

Finally, I set my eyes on the Vanturads hide out, I sped up entirely, not knowing whether Bella was dead or alive. The pain in my missing heart was unbearable. I knew that if Bella was dead, so was my heart. No longer able to love.

I stood at the wall of small windows, all determining my search for the small chamber like rooms. I looked in every single one, searching. Finally, the last window. I jumped and grabbed the brick frame, to hold myself up for a few short seconds, giving me time to see. I fingers hit the window instead, I hadn't used enough force. I jumped one more time, and held for only a second, seeing Bella, alive. Alice was laying next to her, sleeping? When my feet hit the ground, I sharply turned to the awaiting eyes of my family.

"They are in there, Im not sure how long. Lets go!" I was prepared to run, but then heard a sharp sound. A door, sliding open maybe. I jumped back up to see Victoria in their prison. The next few actions that Victoria had taken were going to cost her life. Either way, she would lose her unwanted life.

As soon as I felt hard ground beneath me, I attempted to take off, only to be stopped by two pairs of hands.

"Let me go! Come on!" I tried to get away from their grasps, but Emmett was too strong for me.

"Edward, calm down! You know the plan!" Emmett argued.

"Victoria!" I started.

"We know Edward, but would you rather get them out easier with them not knowing we are here, or have them know and possibly bring more danger to the girls?" Carlisle countered. I eased up, and flinched away from Emmett and Jasper.

"Okay," Rosalie stopped "I found an unguarded door, but it is on the other end of the building."

"Carlisle, cant we just take 'em now?" Emmett begged.

"No, Emmett, the girls are the only ones who can and they aren't even ready for this. Which is exactly why the Vanturads attacked so early on. They know the girls are defenseless. We need to get in and get out." Carlisle took off, towards the door Rosalie claimed to find. We all followed, but I soon went ahead, only a foot in front of Carlisle. We stopped at the door, making a game plan.

"Okay, obviously, if we all go together we will most likely be caught, or take longer, which may cause the destruction of the girls lives." Carlisle started. "Now, Edward, myself, and Esme will take the west, Emmett, Jasper and Rose will take east. We all have our phones, set to vibrate right?" He looked at each of us, we all nodded.

"Okay, so as I said we all have our phones, so text, call whatever! Just let one another know as soon as possible! Don't go in until absolutely necessary!" He looked at us, more promptly at me and Jasper, knowing we had a special connection. I knew that If I went in alone, well lets just say bad things would happen to all of us.

"Alright, let's hit it!" Emmett whispered loudly. He opened the door for us and we all ran, very, very quietly. Carlisle took the main lead of our group as we separated. None of us wasted anytime once we got into the building. I figured since it was rather easy to get around, that they had the majority of the guards around where they now had Alice and Bella.

Wait, I know we get them, alive. Why would Alice have had those dreams about them ending, if that isn't until Bella's birthday? Bella's birthday was in two weeks? The thought calmed me a bit, but didn't change the way I wanted to Murder James myself. The only thing was, was that Alice's dreams weren't concrete. They could change, by anything merely stopping or going ahead. Like my stupidity.

Bella was going to hate me, hate me because I let her down. I didn't protect her like I was meant to, supposed to. I shook my head and went ahead of Carlisle, not wanting to go so slow anymore. I didn't know how, or when I could make this up to Bella, but I knew somehow, I would. Had to, actually. We all looked all ways, sensing as best we could. Everyone guarded their minds, leaving me helpless. I couldn't sense Bella anywhere either, which made me even more frustrated.

Finally, I felt my phone vibrate.

_East, we found them. The main room, or so they call it 'the ballroom"_ Rosalie always wrote everything out. I motioned to Carlisle and Esme at the sudden direction change. If possible, I think we ran faster then we had before when we were on our way. We saw Emmett, he motioned for us to stop, and put his finger up to his mouth, telling us to be quiet. He quickly came over to us quickly and handed us a few spare cloaks he must have stolen. Rosalie and Jasper came up to us next, cloaks already on. The rest of us put them on, and lifted the hoods, hiding our faces.

"Okay, who is going for James, to distract?" Rosalie asked.

"I am" Emmett and I said in unision.

"Dude, Edward, you need to get Bella. I will go." He said, eyes wide.

"Okay, fine. But hit him hard Emmett."

"Edward, trust me, from what I've seen him doing in their to those two-"

"Emmett" Esme said sternly. "If it is so bad that you have to tear your cloak you are gripping in your hands, we need to hurry. Im sure the girls cant take much more."

"Okay" He said, loosening his death hold on the fabric.

"Where are they in the room exactly, so I know where to head right away" Jasper asked.

"Alice, is knocked out on the floor, bleeding, at the far wall, and well the last I saw, was Bella getting kicked away from Alice. She is still moving, so I am not quite sure."

"Lets go!" I rushed, anger burning rapidly in me.

"Alright, give me a second. When you hear, rush in." He ordered. Emmett turned around a faced the entry to the main room. He started to walk at human pace, and entered the room.

"What are you doing in here you ignorant fool?!" James boomed. I heard a small whimper, from Bella, then a sound of something being dropped to the floor.

"Sir I have a message" Emmett stated, monotone not wanting to give his identity away.

"This better be important! I am in the middle of something." I heard James mumble. I growled at how bored he sounded.

Suddenly, there was a huge sound, a punch, and a loud growl, released deep from someone's chest. That was the signal. I rushed in, Jasper behind me. Jasper found Alice immediately, he ran to her, scooping her limp body up. I had to take a quick look around the room, and found Bella, right in the center of the room, also unconscious. I ran to her, hovering my hands over her, not wanting to make an spot worse, her injuries weren't known. I didn't want to put her in any more pain then I already had. I decided to pick her up, bridal style. I kissed her forehead and headed out. We all left, well everyone but Emmett. We knew he was fine, and plus he had motioned for us to go. Emmett had been left with James before, we knew he would walk away. We ran through the main entrance of the building. Carlisle and Esme took care of the useless guards at the doors. Easily we left.

I ran ahead of everyone, wanting Bella safe, as soon as possible. In a matter of time, we were in the confines of our home. I ran up to Bella's room, and set her gently into the bed. I ran back downstairs to get some towels and gauze, to stop some of her bleeding. I knew Carlisle would want to check her out, and it would be better if she were clean.

When I finished with Bella, Jasper soon appeared, and set Alice in her own bed. He did the same. Soon Carlisle came upstairs, sided by Emmett. "He said this wasn't over" Emmett whispered to me. As if I didn't already know that. It was no where near the end. Well, maybe the end of his life atleast.

"Okay, lets see whats going on," He sighed, knowing there was a lot to do, and he needed to do it quick.

BPOV:

It was dark, really dark. But I could hear mumbling, and it seemed to get louder with every second. Suddenly, I felt scared, terrified actually, not knowing if I was still in danger. Was it over? I didn't think so. What I dead? Had I actually met my maker? I was definitely afraid to open my eyes, not knowing what I would see, or who my gaze would meet. I finally decided, that no matter what, eventually I would have to open them, so I tried. Failing the first few times, them finally they bared sunlight, or a light, I couldn't tell until my eyes focused. I turned my sudden attention, still scared out of my senses. When I slowly moved my eyes, they found Edward's green ones. I was so surprised, and shocked that it was hi,. How did I get here?I shot up, rather to quickly, I felt a lot of pain with that. Edward's hands were suddenly holding me still, and he was leaning really close to me. I flinched away from his touch, still mad. I then, my emotions out of my control, staring hitting his chest, out of anger, love, sadness, and well, horror. I winced at the pain from my force on my cast that was on my wrist. James broke it, I guessed. Abruptly he stopped me my gently grabbing my wrists, not hurting me at all. I suddenly felt a relief, that it was him, not anyone else who were trying to hurt me. His eyes looked tormented, sad. I pulled him into a tight hug, and sobbed. Sobbed for what had happened, for what will happen, for well, me.

Before I hadn't really, really thought about how much danger I was in. I guess it takes it to actually happen first hand, for pain, to make me realize it.

Finally when I stopped thinking about only myself, I shot out of Edward's embrace. Alice wasn't in her bed.

"Where's Alice?" I screeched.

"With Jasper, she only had a small head injury, she is stitched up and well. Unlike you." I looked at my wrist again.

"Want to look in the mirror?" He asked me. I just nodded lightly. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. Once I was close enough to see my reflection I his in Edward's chest, not wanting to look again just yet. I breathed in and out, readying myself. I turned my head slowly and caught myself.

O had a small bandage that are usually used to cover stitches a little below my hairline, my right eye was swollen, red. I had a large bruise along my cheekbone, and other black and blue marks on my neck, mainly from where James grabbed me. Finger marks. I felt a small tenderness on my head, but I assumed nothing major. All along my arms and what I could see of my legs were other small cuts and bruises. The worst was my wrist. It had a cast on it already. Edward must have picked the color because it was blue. A light blue though, everyone wrote notes on there for me. All like greetings and get better signs, and from what I could tell, Emmett drew little doodles of stick figured animals. My favorite was the giraffe.

Edward set me back on my bed and told me to go back to sleep, get some rest. Everyone else was just relaxing and what not. I did as I was told, only I knew no one was really relaxing. They were most likely planning. But I didn't want to think about that. I really did want to sleep. So, I did. And I dreamed of Edward, like usual. Im sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Yeah, I didn't do so hot, but I don't know. Today wasn't that great for me, if it had been better so would this chapter. Only firstly, my gym teachers a dick and well in my family, there is a history of bad knees, but anyways, that's what they believed for me to have, but it was just in my left knee and it was swelling and bruising. So my mom took me into the doctor to check it out and what not. So, I guess I may have torn something in my knee that starts with an M and that's bad, so they gave me a brace, crutches and told me that I needed an MRI because its bad if someone my age tears or rips it. So Thursday I get an MRI and then we find out whether I need surgery or not. /**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**_

**My Guardian - **

BPOV:

After taking a few weeks to heal up, today was the first day of training. Today, the first lesson was defense. Mainly contact, like punching and all that.

Alice and I were woken up at six in the morning by a childish Emmett who was banging pots together and blowing a whistle. Of course, I woke up immediately, but Emmett had to step a few feet closer to Alice who was quite the deep sleeper.

"GIRLS! Get dressed! Five minutes!" He yelled before finally leaving the room.

Alice and I just looked at each other for a minutes, shocked and furious.

"Like hell in five minutes." Alice snorted. We both threw our covers off and ran to the bathroom. Alice jumped into the shower first, and I combed through my hair and washed my face. I threw my hair up into a ponytail went to get dressed. I figured I would just shower later.

"Okay, work out suit, work out suit." Alice chanted while digging through her bag. She had her head wrapped in a towel and was wearing a white robe. I laughed.

"You dress for every occasion." She grimaced playfully at me.

I dug through my own bag and pulled out Charlie's SHERIFF sweatshirt and threw on a pair of sweatpants. Alice grabbed my arm before I went downstairs.

"Wait." She giggled and ran to her beg. She pulled out two bandanas. I laughed and shook my head, walking over to her. She folded each of the pink colored fabrics and laid them on the bed. She motioned for me turn around. I felt her place it on my head, in my hair. She tied it from the back and told me to go check it out in the bathroom. It looked good, a little headband. When I walked out, Alice had hers on too. Her hair already styled and everything.

"Okay, lets go!" She chimed, linking her arm with mine, we skipped down stairs.

"Your ten minutes late!" Emmett boomed, smiling.

"Oh give us a break." Alice waved him off. Emmett handed us two tall glasses. It looked like a discolored smoothie. I grimaced at flinched away from it.

"Take it, and drink it. Like it too" He laughed and forced it in my hands.

Alice and I looked at each other and then turned back to our supposed drinks to smell them.

"Oh my god no!" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah, no way." I added in. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper just looked at one another.

"Fine." Emmett looked at us, smug.

"Lets go. " He slapped his right hand on my left shoulder, and with his other hand he put it on Alice's right shoulder, and forced us outside.

"What the- "

"Like it?" Emmett crossed his arms and smiled at their little torturous play ground.

It was an obstacle course. Like in the army. The tires laid out, a wooden wall with a rope, the little rope thing you crawl under, including the mud underneath it. And just about everything else. I thought this was defense? Alice and I exchanged a horrific look once again.

"Okay, since you refused to drink your breakfast you two are going to run three laps around the whole property. Let's move! " He stared at us for a moment, as if waiting for us to start. " I said- MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Alice and I jumped and did actually started.

"Oh- my-god" Alice whined in between wheezing. We were finishing up our second lap.

"Come on ladies, lets go!" Emmett harassed. We both threw dirty looks at him. He just laughed. Edward and Jasper who were standing on either side of him were clapping, and laughing. This was too much. I stopped running. I was done with this.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice squeaked in a whisper. I waved her off.

"I am going to-" I was seriously going to attack Emmett, only I knew I wouldn't win. Plus, Edward came and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me back. I struggled against him, only pushing harder when Emmett burst out laughing.

"Oh, so someone wants to practice? Okay then. Tomorrow we will run. Today, today is defense." Emmett was getting all 'Major Payne' on us.

"Good" I slapped Edward's arms off me.

"Okay Bella, since your so eager, your first." I smiled. Charlie had taught me a few pointers on self defense, so maybe it could come in handy. Only last time I was too scared to use it. Plus, James was stronger. I shuddered at the memory,

"Okay, we will start with a simple one. Okay Bella Stand here" He placed me in front of him. "I am not going to tell you what to do, I want to see the skills you already have." I turned to Alice, she was smirking. Edward looked at me confused. Then, recognition in his eyes told me he remembered that faithful weekend. He went and stood by Alice.

"Okay, I am going to wrap my arms-" He did what he said, and as he said it, I took action. I first pushed my arm forward and pulled back sharply, elbowing him he the ribs. Emmett wheezed forward, and I took that as my advantage and lifted my fist to meet his nose. Next was the worst part to hit in the male anatomy. The groin. I put all the force I could into the last blow, and Emmett fell to the ground, trying to hold every part I had hit him comfortingly. I turned around and placed my hands on my hips.

"Okay, it seems Bella knows more then I thought" He squeaked. I turned around and started towards Alice. I stood next to her. She giggled.

"Nice job Bella" Jasper complimented between laughs. Emmett got up and straightened out.

"Okay if you think it is so funny, Jasper why don't you practice with Alice." Jasper stood and crossed his arms.

"No, I think I will pass. Let's let Edward go next." He said. Chicken. Alice had taken a life time of self defense classes, since her mom taught them. I guess she had been scared to since our lives had never really been in danger for real before. I had had a small experience, the night I found out about all this. Stupid pig.

"Okay" Alice chirped taking Edward's hand and hauling him to the mat that was set out.

"Okay Alice" Edward placed his hand on her shoulder, and she took it, and somehow pulled him over her, and laid him on his back in front of her. Edward had quite the priceless look on his face when he landed. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I had to hold on to Jasper's shoulder to hold myself up.

Edward got up and brushed himself off, and started to smirk.

"Okay, okay. Real funny." He was blushing. Edward, Edward, was blushing. I covered my mouth with my hand, attempting to stifle my laughter.

"You know what, that was enough for today, why don't we just do the course." Alice and I turned to one another and shrugged. Before they gave us the order we burst into running towards the beginning of the course. And boy was this going to be hard work. But it wont be so bad if you have fun!

"Come on Bella!" Alice cheered me on as she waited for me on the end. She hopped through it easily, and I took a bit of my own time.

"Okay!" I called, finally finishing. Next was the wall you had to climb up. Alice slowed a bit, letting me go first. I grabbed the rope and placed one foot on the wall. I started up, getting to the top with ease.

"Here Alice!" I threw the rope down to her. She also climbed up rather quickly. We jumped down from there, not bothering to climb down. We jogged over to the monkey bars. We both went at the same time since the bars were wide enough apart.

We did the rest of the work, but stopped when we reached the mud puddle that we were supposed to crawl in. Alice and I stopped abruptly and looked at each other. We crossed our arms and stood their.

"Come on girls, last one" Emmett laughed.

"No." We both said in unision.

"Oh come on" Edward said.

"No."

"Girls" Jasper said sternly.

"Ugh! Fine!" We snuck a little mischievous smile to each other.

"Okay, I can do this I can do this!" Alice cheered herself on.

I kneeled down and so did alice. We both took a deep breathe and started. We reached the end and grabbed two handfuls of the mud and held them behind our backs. We walked over to the boys.

"Nice job Bella" Edward said as I reached hearing distance of him.

"Hug?" I asked. Reaching my arms out.

"I would rather not" I shrugged at his answer.

"Suit yourself." I said, and let the mud fly, landing right on his chest. I turned around and ran away, screaming as he chased me.

"Aghh!" Alice giggled, running next to me. We ran to the mud and grabbed more and let loose, throwing them at the three lieutenants.

"Hey! Not fair!" Emmett laughed, started to throw mud back at us.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T PLAN ON COMING BACK IN TO MY HOME LIKE THIS!" Esme suddenly yelled at us. I turned my attention to Esme and Carlisle who were standing near the doors to the house. Rose suddenly appeared too. She was laughing. I kept looking at them, smiling when mud hit me directly in the cheek. I turned back furiously at the menace who I targeted as Edward. I grabbed two handfuls of mud and walked towards Edward.

"That was mean"

"Oh im sorry, hug?" He asked. I laughed and walked into his embrace. As I pulled away, I slabbed the two piles of mud right into his pride and joy. I heard him gasp.

"Oh that's it!" And the mud fight continued, until we needed to clean up.

After taking a long shower, and managing to get most of the mud out of my hair, I walked down to Edward's room where he had invited me to. It was about five o' clock, so Edward had an idea about going out to dinner. I had no clue whether anyone else was coming or not.

"Hey you" Edward greeted me as I slipped through the door.

"Hi" I sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, what were you thinking about supper?" I asked.

I shrugged.

"ooookay. How about you and I go have a picnic?" He suggested.

"A picnic?" I snorted playfully.

"Yes Isabella, a picnic." He cocked his head to the side. His tone was teasing.

"Well okay" I shrugged.

"Well okay" He mocked and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away and grimaced at him. He just laughed at me.

"So, when is this picnic?" I asked. "And when is it over?"

"Why, do you have someone where else to be?"

"No" I gave him a matching look. "Just curious."

"Well, maybe in about a half hour, and its over whenever you want it to be over" I answered.

"Okay" I said, hopping off his bed.

"where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going to go talk to Alice. I haven't really seen a lot of her."

"You haven't?" He asked questioningly.

"Well I have, but," I decided not to explain it to him. "it's a girls thing" I waved him off and left him laughing lightly in his room. I walked down the hall way and stopped at our door. I put my ear up to the wood. I could hear Alice giggling, and Jasper talking quietly. I listened for a bit, smiling at their cuteness, until I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Eavesdropping are we?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Oh, jesus Emmett! Warn me the next time you decide to sneak up on me!"

"Where is the fun in that?" He teased. I sighed and started to walk back down the hallway.

"Hey Bella" Emmett stopped me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Up for some competition?" He asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Ehh, not really."I shrugged and continued.

"Not even Guitar Hero?" He asked.

" Im just not up for it Emmett" I answered, stopping and turning back to him. He started walking towards me.

As he passed me he said, " What, scared to lose?" He gave me a look at continued to walk. I stared at his back irritated, and decided maybe some friendly competition would be kind of fun.

"Fine, im in"

An hour in a half and a lot of plays later, Emmett kept deciding to have a rematch.

"Bella" I heard Edward complain. Since Emmett wanted to keep playing and I didn't want him to decide he won, I pushed off the picnic for as long as possible.

"Edward" I almost hissed, he laughed at me.

"Wow Emmett, your are getting owned." Jasper commented, Alice giggled next to him. I had beat him on every song so far, and currently we were playing "One" by Metallica. Emmett insisted on the longest song. And well, I was still currently beating him. The song was no where near its end yet, but since Edward had been telling me to just let Emmett think he won, I decided to quit. I paused the game and quit.

"Bella!" Emmett whined.

"Come on Edward" I took his hand and lifted him off the couch. Or at least, thought I helped him.

"Finally" He sighed. We walked out to the kitchen and I smiled when I saw a basket.

"Sorry" I said as we stepped outside.

"For what?" He asked.

"Making you wait, and well yeah." Was what I managed.

"don't worry, I know how it is when it comes to beating Emmett. I am the same way." He smiled and me and I melted inside.

"So, shall we drive, or?"

I internally groaned. "Run."

"Good choice" He smiled. He took my arm and slung me over his back, and like that we were off.

"Bella, we are here" He said as I peeked my eyes open. I jumped down when I noticed that we weren't actually moving anymore.

"Okay." He set down the basket and pulled a white and red checkered blanket out of the basket.

"Wow, this is a real picnic" I laughed and sat down.

"Yepp" He was really concentrated when he set all the food out.

"Yum" I rubbed my hands together when I saw all the sandwiches and other small side foods.

"I picked your favorites type of sandwich. Turkey" He smiled and handed me a sandwich. We both ate for a while, silent mainly.

Finally, Edward decided to spark conversation. "Your birthday is in a couple days." I looked at him.

"so?"

"So" He looked at me with a smile, "What would you like for a gift?"

"You are not going to get me anything"

"Yeah, says you." He teased.

"Edward" I warned. "No, you cant."

"Bella, I want to. I insist. I have always been dying to get you something, but never could. And now, I have the chance." He explained. At first I felt like letting him, because he sounded so sincere, and the way he was looking into my eyes. After I realized what he was doing, I snapped out of it.

"Your good." I said.

"What?" He gave me a confused but entertained look.

"You thought you would get me to cave with that didn't you!" I accused in a teasing tone.

"Well, actually I was hoping it would work. But I guess it backfired."

"Oh yeah. And the answer is still no."

"Again, so says you." He rose an eyebrow mischievously, and I gave him a stern look.

I shook my head and dropped the frustrating topic.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I am not thinking about anything actually." I said picking at my sandwich.

"You have to be thinking about something."

"Well one thing." I said.

"And what is that?" He asked curiously. And now, since I said that, I needed to work up the courage to ask.

**Ten reviews! Sorry it took so long, but the ten reviews didn't come in that fast, soooo. Review faster if you want it sooner! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**My Guardian - **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. **

**Ten reviews took a while to come in, so it took me that much longer :/. Well I hope you enjoy! **

_Previously…:_

"_What are you thinking?" He asked._

"_I am not thinking about anything actually." I said picking at my sandwich._

"_You have to be thinking about something."_

"_Well one thing." I said._

"_And what is that?" He asked curiously. And now, since I said that, I needed to work up the courage to ask._

______

"You." Was all I could muster. This was ridiculous. I really shouldn't be admitting to this. This was horrible. Horribly embarrassing. For one, Edward was how old, two he couldn't possibly enjoy my company considering he was a full time babysitter, and three there is no way that Edward, my guardian, could in any way share the same feelings.

"And what about me?" He asked, still smiling. I looked away, not allowing myself to be dazzled, especially at a time like this.

"I-ugh, never mind." I said, attempting to switch topics.

"Bella" He said in a pleading tone.

"Edward" I pulled.

"Your blushing." He stated, brushing my cheek with his fingertips. I didn't say anything. He grasped my face and pulled so I was looking at him.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked.

"Nevermind, its nothing. Like I said I was just thinking, its nonsense." I shook my head and he dropped his hand.

"Bella, its not nonsense if your thinking about it. Much less blushing." He smiled, trying to convince me.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I asked.

"Its killing me to not be able to read your mind."

"Well I am very glad you cant. Its bad enough you have been watching my every move." I said.

"How is that bad?"

"Its embarrassing." I said as if it were obvious.

"I found you very entertaining. Though it was torture to not be able to pick you up and comfort you after you had fallen or gotten hurt. The worst of tortures." He said, exasperated.

"yeah, right." I said.

"Bella, I am trying to get you to tell me, I just admitted something, now you can." He pushed.

"Okay, well I just wanted you to know that, well that all this" I motioned around, "means a lot to me. Knowing there is someone out there that has dedicated their life to me, just for my plain self, is incredible. I know it probably wasn't the top thing to have to do on your list, but-"

"Bella, just so you know, I was beyond privileged to get to take care of you. If I would have gotten a choice of who's life to watch over, yours would have been on the top of that list. No doubt about it Bella. You are my life. You gave me a reason to live. Before you, I don't even know, I sat around feeling sorry for myself, knowing that throughout my everlasting life there wouldn't be a purpose for me. But then I was honored with the responsibility of you. My Bella." He moved closer to me, taking each of my hands in his. My heart beat faster and faster with every word he said.

"I'm glad, " I whispered.

"Bella." He stopped, eyebrows furrowing, "I have wanted to tell you something for some time now, but I didn't think it was a good idea to do so. But, I am a selfish creature and I cant keep this from you any longer."

"Edward, if you are telling me this, how is that selfish?" I asked.

"It, it just isn't a good idea for me, for us, to get attached to one another, our lives our very complicated. But it doesn't seem to stop us, and well I don't think I can stay away from you, ever. Not after spending the whole length of your lifetime with you."

"Okay, but I am not so sure what your getting at." I said, confused.

"Bella." He stopped, looking deeply into my eyes. I blushed at his attentiveness. "Bella I love you. And have always loved you. Ever since the day I laid my eyes on you. You were beautiful then, and most definitely still are." I was shocked by his words. But still, I couldn't believe it. Not because I didn't actually think he was telling the truth, it was just too surreal. The seconds went by, and I couldn't even look at him.

"What, what about that women you said you loved?" I asked.

"Bella. That women was you, I was talking about you. I was so sure by telling you, you would know I was talking about you, but you were completely oblivious. She was you. I love you." He squeezed my hand. I looked up at him, beaming. His smile them widened too. I jumped into his arms, hugging him so tightly.

"Please Bella, tell me you feel the same." He whispered.

"I do Edward, I love you too." I answered, blushing like crazy. **(a/n: Is this a little weird that he is eighteen nineteen and she is fifteen soon to be sixteen? I felt a little ifsy with that. But I know how I am having this lead out. But, I don't know. ? Bella acts older then she is, she is kind of an old soul. )**

"You don't know how happy I am right now. Or how relieved." He exhaled. He then placed each of his hands on either side of my face. He looked into my eyes again, as if asked permission. I nodded lightly, not being able to breath. This really couldn't be happening. He leaned forward, still staring into my eyes, and myself staring into his. His thumb stroked my cheekbone, sending tingles down my back. He moved very slowly, maybe to savor the moment I didn't really know, but I was glad he did.

I swear I went into convulsions when his lips pressed against my own, they were so soft and warm. He held us there, for a second, and pulled away, leaning our foreheads against each others. My breathing was uneven, just because of that one, small kiss. I could tell his wasn't so patterned either. He took my hands back in his, and he lifted his head, kissing me again.

"Bella" He said.

"Yes?"

"Guess who's birthday is in two days." He said, reminding me once again. I had completely forgotten about how I was turning sixteen. I wonder how it was going to be celebrated. Alice and I were usually the only ones who celebrated it, Alice and my parents and her parents. It wasn't a big thing, just a small get together. But something tells me it wont be so simple this year.

"Oh jees. Your pretty excited about this aren't you?" I laughed. Considering he reminded me for the second time in about a half an hour.

"What? Of course I am." He said, smiling. Of course he would be.

"Something usually goes wrong, not one year has gone by that something hasn't gone wrong, whether the cake be discolored or wrong messages in the frosting or someone getting hurt. That person usually happens to me.

"Bella, I finally get to be with you on your birthday, why on earth would I ever let you get hurt? Or anything go so wrong? I am going to make this perfect, just for you." My eyes dropped to our hands, comforted by his sincerity and promise behind his words.

"Well, I am glad I get to celebrate it with you finally."

"You have no idea." He said, lifting my chin so I looked at him again.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked with a little cheer.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Edward said, running a free hand through his hair, still smiling.

"How about we just take it day by day." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Edward answered, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, and pulling his hand back along my cheek.

"BELLA SWAN!" Jasper suddenly showed up, carrying Alice on his back. She hopped down and marched over to Edward and I.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, confused.

"We are going back to the house. We need a girls night and now!" She said, giving me a look. I cocked my head to the side, curious as to why she looked at me like that. She nudged me. I turned around and looked down at Edward who was still sitting. He looked irritated, probably because our time was cut short. I smiled, holding my hand out for him to take it. He did, and hugged me to him.

"Sorry, but the pixie really needs me right now I guess."

"That's okay, I got some stuff I need to do anyways." That made me curious also because he made a very suspicious face. A mischievous smile played on his rather attractive lips. My brow furrowed and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay lets go!" Alice said. Jasper picked her up bridal style and took off. Edward threw me over his shoulder, laughing of course at my protest and began to run. Not that I minded the nice view. **(A/N: Had to do it (: )**

We got home in no time, Jasper and Edward immediately took off into the living room, and Alice dragged me by my arm up to our room. She pushed me so I was sitting on the bed.

"Did my dream come true?" She asked, completely serious. I laughed at her question, the wording was pretty funny.

"Well, did it?"

"Depends, what was in your dream?"

"You and Edward." She stated.

"Maybe." I smiled coyly. She squealed, hopped, and clapped all at the same time.

"Oh Bella! Im so happy for you!" She pulled me into a hug now.

"Its not like its like official Alice, we are taking it day by day. We aren't sure how things are going to go, all this Is very, well very complicated."

"I know what you mean."

"You and Jasper?" I asked. She nodded. Now it was my turn to squeal.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me!" I smacked her shoulder.

"Well, you had enough going on. I didn't want to make you feel like it would never happen for you."

"Yeah, that's probably what would have happened. But still! I would have liked to know!" I said, laughing a bit.

We just sat there, looking at the different surfaces of our room.

A small knock on the door interrupted our silence. "Girls, want to join us downstairs?" Jasper said lightly, "We are having a type of meeting.

We started downstairs, myself being more careful down the stairs as ever, Edward told me to take it really slow. It was too risky for me these days.

"Hey there" Alice and I greeted everyone in the living room.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted us. Alice and I took a seat on the floor, and I hugged a pillow to me. Wanting to be comfortable.

"So, a few things have been brought to our attention." Carlisle started. " One, being Bella's sweet sixteen. And Bella," he turned to face me, "We know how hard this must be for you, the biggest birthday of your life and you cant be with your family." He said. I stopped him.

"I am too with my family." I smiled. "And I would much rather be here. Sure I would love Charlie to be here, but I understand why he cant and I'm just happy I am even here to live it." I said shrugging.

"Its just a birthday, no big deal."

"Bella. It is not just a birthday." Edward chimed in. I gave him a look.

"So, along with that, my second point is now that she is turning sixteen, there is more risk of the Vanturad's attacking. We have to be extra careful now, not many outside activity unless everyone is alert and outside. We cant risk it. The girls will always have a supervisor, no more staying any where alone. The only exception is the bathroom, but someone must be outside the door, or atleast close enough and in hearing range of anything that sounds threatening. " He said, switching eye contact with everyone ever so often. "This is the most important time for everyone right now, so he really have to be at complete attention to the girls." He looked at Alice and I then. Alice and I looked at one another. I shivered, just at the thought. Not so much minding Edward having to be with me every second, that was the good part.

"Those are my main focuses right now. So I ask you alert everyone as to when you plan on going outside for training and so on so we can make sure it works or there are exceptions to my rules." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So girls, no funny business." Alice and I both held our hands up in surrender.

"No need to worry dad, we can handle ourselves" I giggled. Alice joined in. Carlisle just smiled at the use of 'dad'. It was pretty true. No offense to my father, but Carlisle has cared for me more then Charlie ever has. Which then made me think about having to leave Charlie when I did, then thinking about leaving this family. What would happen when all this was over? Would Edward leave? No, no of course not. He said he loved me, he wouldn't leave me. Would he?

"Bella, earth to Bella!" Alice waved her small hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, zoned out."

"Really." She teased. "Want to go paint each others nails?" She asked. I heard Jasper and Edward groan, knowing they had to come with.

"No, I think I will pass. I think I just want to watch a movie." I said simply, standing up now.

"Okay, mind if I watch it too?"

"Of course not silly. What movie?" I asked.

"Don't know don't care. I'm up for anything." She hopped onto the now empty couch.

"Fight club. Good way to end the training day." I said. Edward nodded and grabbed the dvd, Emmett suddenly came booming down the stairs. He ran and dove into the couch, the spot next to me.

"Hey Bells, thanks for the invite." He laughed. Edward groaned and went to sit by himself on the love seat. I laughed a little. He looked at me and winked. I blushed.

The rest of the night went very well, we ended up watching Hellboy after Fight Club, then we all headed to our rooms, Alice and I for sleep. We crawled into our beds, and Jasper and Edward sat in the chairs next to us. They started their own very quiet conversation, and Alice and I fell asleep to their whispers. A very nice way to fall asleep I think. But before I even dozed a bit, Edward made sure to tell me he loved me, fully putting me to sleep with a kiss on my cheek. I smiled sleepily, and nodded. The best I could do at my incoherent state.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters!**

**My Guardian - **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. **

**I Got really inspired for this chapter, the past couple chapters I have felt slightly obligated to do them for the fans, but this time I am enjoying a whole %200 percent of writing this. I really hope you like this one. Nothing special, but it was just a glee to write. And long! (: But I want to start making these long, because you guys seem to have to wait longer for this stories chapters then my other stories. So enjoy! And review!**

I could not get to sleep, and I knew exactly why. Edward was not anywhere near me, not even in the house. He said he had to take care of something, and would be back before I had a chance to miss him, and that was a load of malarkey. He has been gone since about midnight, and the clock on the wall had just stuck its finger at three. That meant two things, one being Edward broke his slight promise, I had been missing him for three hours. And two, it twenty one hours until the day of my birthday. I was both excited and scared for it to come. The one good thing was to be able to celebrate it with the one person on this planet that happened to attend them more then my own parents.

After we had watched Fight Club, we had all headed back to my own and Alice's room, but around midnight, Edward moved us into his room, after Alice decided she couldn't sleep. It was kind of ironic, I mean Edward moved me into his room so I could drift back to sleep, but then he ended up leaving, which would only make me not be able to go back to sleep.

So that is where I currently lay, on Edward's unnecessary bed of course, tossing and turning. Not because I wasn't comfortable, his bed was beyond soft. It was just the fact I had no clue where he was, and this sudden absence of his made me scared. But I wasn't scared of being captured, or stolen again, because I had all of the other guardian's in the house, but because since I found out about Edward being with me every second of every minute, this made me feel so _alone_. I flipped onto my right side for the billionth time, focusing on the door that I desperately wanted to be opened, and for Edward to enter finally. But, after a few minutes, my very optimistic hope disappeared. With a sigh, I looked out the half shaded window. Edward's room had the best view in the house in my opinion, but tonight was amazing. The full moon was dead center of the glass window, and the stars around it twinkled like I had never seen before. Almost like the night Edward danced with me. Now that night was spectacular. I smiled at the memory.

Another hour passed, and still no Edward. I was still losing hope, and at the same time sleepiness. It was now four thirty, and I wasn't tired at all. I got out of Edward's bed, and headed downstairs, taking the steps a bit slow. Carlisle and Esme were cuddling on the couch, watching tv. I didn't see anyone else. Had Emmett maybe gone off with Edward? Or was he with Rosalie somewhere else? Who knew. I went into the kitchen and decided a extra early morning snack was in order. I decided to finish off the left over tater tots that were in the fridge. I had always loved cold tater tots. I took the plastic dish and grabbed one of the bottles of orange juice and headed back to Edward's room, trying to be as silent as a church mouse, making sure not to disrupt Carlisle and Esme's moment. Nothing like ruining their private time together that they so rarely get. Or so I thought. I continued to tip toe all the way back into Edward's room, making sure to close and lock the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what in gods name are you doing still up at this hour?" I whirled around at the sound of his velvet, now stern, voice that I had been longing to hear for hours. I dropped my two snacks that were in my hands, and ran to Edward. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up and spun me once.

"Your home!" I cheered.

"I missed you too" He chuckled, then carried me over to his bed. What did Edward do while I slept anyways?

"Now, are you going to answer my question young lady?" He asked, trying to seem as firm as possible.

"Sure. I just wasn't tired." I shrugged, fibbing a bit.

"You were tired when I left you?" He accused questioningly.

"Was I? I don't remember being so sleepy." I said innocently.

"Well that's besides the point. You shouldn't be up so late. You have school tomorrow." He said, brushing some of my hair to the side. I was laying down, and he sat on the edge of the mattress.

"School shmool. No big deal, I can handle it." I said, laughing.

"Bella." He furrowed his brow.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'm going to go to sleep now." I said, then Edward bent down to grab my already forgotten snacks, and raised his eyebrows. "After I have my food." I reached out and gently took my tater tots and orange juice. I popped one in my mouth and smiled at Edward, offering him a few. He then too smiled and took some gratefully.

"So, are you going to tell me where you went or is it a secret?" I tried.

"I'm sorry Bella, it is and will stay a secret." I squished my face in frustration, and he smiled.

"Fine. Then I am entitled to keep a secret myself." That got him, or so I thought. His face seemed to drop a bit at my statement, and I almost thought I had won.

"Fine, I guess I will have to suffer through it." He looked down at his tater tot then popped it into his own mouth. He did sound sincere about the suffering. Maybe if it were that bad, he would eventually tell me. But I would feel bad about not really having a secret. Maybe I could think of one before he decided enough was enough and tell me.

"Are you tired again yet?" He asked, setting the dish of food off onto the nightstand. I laid back into the goose-down pillow, and shook my head. But, I really was, a little. He sighed, still frustrated with me and my stubbornness.

"I can't help it!"

"Sure you can." He insisted.

"Oh really." I looked at him, my tone sarcastic.

"Bella, we don't need you slacking later"

"Who said I'm going to slack?" I asked.

"I of all people know how you get when you don't get enough hours of sleep."

"Oh really. As of now, I am set on proving you wrong. Tomorrow, or technically today, I will not slack at all! Sure I wont be as hyper as Alice, but I never have been. I will be the regular Bella that I always am."

"Fine, let's have a bet." He joined in.

"Okay, if I win…"

"If I win" He interrupted "For a whole day you have to do what I say and when I say it. If I say jump, you ask how high!" He chuckled a bit in spite of himself.

"Fine, and If I win I get the same." I said. I so had to win this.

"Shake on it" He held his hand out and I took it. Well, mainly fit mine into his. I could barely get a grip on his hand.

"Okay, its set." I said, smiling at him. I could so do this.

"So, if I happen to sleep now, does that ruin the bet?"

"No, you have lost enough hours." He said, and pulled the covers over me a bit more.

"Hey I just asked, I didn't say I was actually going to sleep." I giggled, he sighed and tilted his head at me.

"Will you please sleep, for me?" He pleaded lightly. But it was enough.

"Ugh, fine. You win this round." I narrowed my eyes playfully, and then flipped onto my other side, my back facing him. I felt his weight on the bed shift, and the lamp turned off. Then in a split second, his weight was in another place, the other side of the bed, where I was facing. The covers also shifted, and suddenly he was laying next to me.

"Is it okay if I lay with you?" He asked, I giggled at how cute he sounded when he asked. Like a child.

"Why not." I giggled, and he scooted in closer to me. I felt his flannel pajama bottoms, surprised at how quickly he had changed. Almost a new record. I wormed my way, edging closer to him, he noticed and encircled his arms around me, pulled me into his chest. I smiled, closing my eyes and laid my head on his arm. He laid his cheek against my hair. He began humming, and I recognized the tune. It was "Someone Somewhere" by Jason Reeves. It wasn't the backround tune though, it was the tune of how Jason sang the chorus in the song. I smiled more profoundly, and snuggled even closer. Edward tightened his arms around me. I fell asleep in minutes.

"Bella, Bella wake up." I felt myself being lightly nudging me, and I peeked one eye open. It was Edward, smiling down at me. I opened my other eyes and smiled groggily at him. Surprisingly, I wasn't so grudgingly tired like I thought I would be. Maybe because my mind was still set on this mornings bet that had taken place a few hours ago. I sat up quickly and stretched my arms. I then took a moment to take in Edward's appearance. HE was wearing a white v-neck shirt and a pair of rusty brown corduroy pants. He looked absolutely brilliant today, and on his head was placed a black lose knitted hat, it saddened me a bit. His disarray of hair was almost all covered up. I reached out and took it off. He looked at me confused, and so I took off, jumping out of the bed, not so gracefully might I add, and ran out of Edward's room. He didn't cheat his speed this time, but he still gained in on me fast enough. He grabbed my waste and spun me around, reaching around and taking it out of my hands, both of us barking fits of laughter. Then suddenly, the carpet on the linoleum shifted and sent us both to the ground. We both laughed even harder, sending tears down my cheeks it was so funny.

Then some how, wrestling broke out, Edward growling roughly, as my hands were in his and I was attempting to force his arms closer to his chest, each one of my legs on either side of his waist. He was trying to force me up, his strength very easily defeating my own. We were both laughing hysterically, not caring that we were messing up Esme's rug placement in doing so. Then suddenly, Edward flipped us, so he was above me, and began tickling me. My hands could barely grip his forearms, to stop his torture, but I tried. Then finally, someone saw what we were doing.

"Edward! That is such an unfair fight!" Alice squeaked. I turned my head, and so did Edward, stopping his tickling. We both turned to each other and laughed again, at being caught. Then Edward got up, and held his hand out for me, I took it and he helped me to my feet.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Edward asked, I nodded. He took my hand and we headed down to the kitchen, where Esme was making waffles with her waffle iron. I smelt the nice smelling air as we made our way in.

"Good morning Bella, Edward." She smiled at us and went to the fridge to get some syrup and more orange juice.

"Bella honey, you look tired!" She noticed, "Though I would guess you would be from being up so late last night." She looked at me, her parental side showing. I blushed, I thought I had been really quiet, but then I remembered she had excellent hearing. They all did. I sighed.

"Actually, Im not tired at all." Edward shifted slightly beside me, I looked up at him, he had a triumphant smile on his face, and I knew why. Esme noticed the missing hours of sleep, so you could definitely tell I was tired, and soon enough it would catch up with me. But not if I had anything to do with it.

"Say Edward, does school begin after breakfast? I am rather eager to get back to work." I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Begins when you want it to Bella"

"Good. The sooner the better." I crossed my arms.

"So you can get to sleep?" He teased.

"Of course not. I need to get some girl shopping done with Alice." I smiled. He looked at me curiously, then understood after a minute.

"Would you two like me to take you?" Esme offered.

"No, Edward and Jasper can." I smiled up at Edward, "I'm sure he wont mind." Esme laughed lightly.

"Okay then, now Edward, be patient. The girls will need their time." Esme got in on this with me.

"Oh we will be ask patient as possible. Plus, I can leave Jasper with them while they do that certain shopping. I have to get a few things myself, so it's a perfect opportunity." I looked at him again, curiosity sparking inside me this time.

"Well, make sure to let Rose and Em know about this, they may want to join, and the more the better" She gave Edward a stern look, then gave me the same one. I nodded at the same time Edward did.

"Here you are" Esme set the waffles down, and I dug in, hungry even after my snack I had a short five hours ago.

Over the next two hours, Edward got all my teachings done, and I even finished my homework. Which was pretty surprising that he gave me so much. I knew why though. What a cheater. But I took it happily and got done in a half an hour or so. Edward had started teaching me next years school work, saying that I should know it earlier, because it can be a bit difficult, and thought it would make it easier for me when that year in school actually started. Then realization struck me again.

This year was almost over, and I thought I would be home already? When was I going to be done with all this? Which lead to the thought, When would all this be over? Would I even live through all this? I mean, really no one is ever really escaping death, every second every minute we get closer, but when you know someone is actually after you, wanting you dead, it's a bit more scary. The thought of death was pretty horrifying.

"Bella?" Edward asked, waving his hand in front of my terror widened eyes.

"Oh sorry, I'm done" I said almost robotically. He looked at me questioningly and I just smiled, not letting it touch my eyes.

"Okay, what would you like to do now? We can't leave to the mall until around one, and its only eleven."

"Why cant we leave now?" I asked.

"Well, for two reasons. You and everyone else in this house aren't exactly ready for the day," I looked down and took in my appearance. Pj's are not daywear, "And two, Rosalie said so." He chuckled.

"Your ready."

"So?"

"You said 'myself and everyone else'. You are already ready, so its myself and everyone else, except you." I teased. He shook his head playfully, and stood up, packing away all the school work. I got up then too, and headed towards my room. Edward coughed to get my attention.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Alice beat you to it."

"Ugh, of course. You know you would think she would let me go first since my hair takes longer to air dry and I hate blow dryers." I shook my head.

"You may use my bathroon if you would like."

"Ehh, your shower is so boyish. I don't know." I pondered. He crossed his arms and leaned against the desk.

"Whats so wrong about a boy shower?"

"I'm a girl, its too masculine."

"You haven't even seen it Ms. Swan."

"I still have my ideas."

"Bella, the only thing boyish that you would see in there are my shampoos and body wash. And my shampoo is barely that manly. Its just Head and Shoulders." He said.

"Dandruff?" I asked, teasing, already knowing he would have no such thing, He was too perfect.

"No, its just that it doesn't have that full and thick male scent you can smell from a mile away, or that fruity feminine smell to it."

"Oh, okay. Well let me go get my 'feminine'", I made quotation marks with my fingers, "stuff and I will take you up on your offer." He smiled and nodded. I headed towards my room again.

I opened the bathroom door and headed under the sink where I kept all my things. Alice didn't have to worry about me seeing, and I didn't have to worry about seeing anything, because the curtain was not sheer. It was a solid purple. Plus it was faced the other direction from where I knelt. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo, my razor and such and put it in my bathroom bag, then headed back to Edward's room after grabbing my clothes for the day, which consisted of a pair of light blue denim skinny jeans, a black tank top and a cream colored boyfriend cardigan. The cardigan Alice had gotten me for Christmas.

"showers all yours" Edward said as I stepped back into his room. I smiled, and walked towards it.

He was right, it wasn't that masculine, but it wasn't feminine either. It was just white, all white. Except the golden accents here and there. Like the shower curtain and toothbrush holder, things like that. I smiled, and locked the door behind me. I turned on the faucet and started the warm water. I grabbed a towel off the rack and set it on the little table set up beside the shower, and on top of that I set my bag. I left my clothes on the counter by the sink.

I showered at a slow rate, knowing I had time to spare, and I needed to stay awake. Maybe I could take a small nap and Edward would never know. I laughed at the thought of cheating the bet while showering. That was silly on its own. Plus there was always the thought of drowning accidentally. I finished shampooing and all that cleanly goodness and got dressed. I threw my hair up into a towel so it didn't get my clothes wet. I stepped out of the bathroom as I threw the cardigan on. Edward wasn't in his room any longer. I grabbed my things from the bathroom, and headed back into my own room. Alice wasn't in there anymore either. I went over to the vanity and sat down, applying whatever make up I felt like I needed. Which was barely any. I then combed out my damp hair, making sure the place the towel over my shoulders, still not wanting my clothes to get wet. Then decided to blow dry my hair, even though I hated it beyond belief, but I didn't feel like walking around with a towel draped over my shoulders.

Minutes later I was ready for the day. And everyone was once again tuning into the guitar hero competition, of course everyone was awaiting their turn to beat Emmett. I turned around and went back upstairs and took out my long time avoided cell phone. I turned it on. Countless missed calls and text messages, all from Charlie. I text him back and told him I was having continuous problems with my phone and that I would not be able to respond for a while until we figured what the problem was. I also told him that I loved him and was enjoying my time with 'Renee and Phil'. I knew Charlie wasn't stupid, but it sort of did seem like a probable excuse, maybe. But even if he didn't believe me, what could he do about it? I turned it back off and just sat on the bed, staring at the little things around the room. It was kind of those lazy 'I feel useless' days for me. At least now that I was alone upstairs. This morning was quite entertaining. I laid down then, and stared at the ceiling, twiddling my fingers and just thinking about nothing.

"Knock, Knock" I heard Edward suddenly say, "Bella, we are ready to go now if your ready?" He asked, peaking around the door.

"Yup, lets go" I said, hopping off my bed and walking out into the hallway. Edward soon fell into step next to me.

"What were you doing all that time?"

"Oh, I was just laying there. I didn't feel like playing guitar hero" I shrugged.

"I didn't either. You could have sat with me." He said.

"Well too late now" I smiled with a small laugh. He nodded, smiling himself.

We all piled into two cars as usual, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and myself in Edward's Volvo, and the others in Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice and I again sat in the back, we insisted on the usual seating so we could talk easier then having to look behind constantly from the front seat. That can do quite the worst things to your neck after a while.

"So Alice, what do you plan on getting?" I asked her as we played a lame game of goldfish. The car rides always seemed to take a eturnity.

"I don't know, clothes obviously. And some birthday shopping, so I am very sad to say Bella that eventually I must ditch you, you cant be around when I get your gift." Alice giggled a bit.

"Okay, Well Alice I will tell you when you can go off and do that, because when we get there I am going to leave Jasper with you too while I take care of my own stuff. Then I will come back and steal Bella away from you, leaving you free to whatever." Edward said. I was still curious.

"Why are we talking gifts anyways? I did not permit to you guys buying me anything. And you won't. I will not allow it." I countered.

"And who said we need your permission?" Jasper suddenly said with a chuckle.

"For the simple fact I will refuse to open anything."

"We can open it for you."

"I wont use it."

"Well then you will be forced to feel guilty for us going through all that trouble and you not even thanking us by using them."

"Ugh, fine. But that doesn't mean anything. You aren't going to get me anything. Any of you."

"Says you" Alice squeaked, I through her a glare. She just laughed and asked for an ace.

"So Bella, are you excited?" Edward asked.

"For what?"

"Your birthday of course."

"Mmm, I don't know. We'll see." I answered, then asked Alice for a king, winning me the game.

"Bella! I swear, I am never going to play you again! I haven't even won one game!" She complained, packing up all the cards. I shrugged.

"Are we almost there yet?" Alice giggled. The guys groaned, knowing for the next fifteen minutes or so Alice would ask that same question over and over again.

"Okay, we're here!" Jasper said, unbuckling his seatbelt, and the rest of us did the same.

We all walked together into the mall, and waited at the entrance for Carlisle and everyone else to join us.

"Alright, Em and I are going to go get him some new t-shirts, we will be back" Rosalie said, taking Emmett's hand and leading him away from our group.

"Okay kids, we are going to find some things for the house." Esme said then, and she and Carlisle went their ways.

"So, Alice, Bella, ready to go get your, err, lady things?" Jasper asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. Alice and I giggled, and took each one of his hands.

"Okay, bye then" Edward chuckled at our reluctance to him. I turned around and waved at him, he winked at me and headed off in his own way like the rest of us.

"Jasper, we don't really need anything. We, well Alice, came beyond covered for the both of us." We laughed. He stopped, and smiled, relieved I am sure.

"Okay, then where are we going?"

"Make up aisle!" Alice squealed, and Jasper sighed with another slightly bigger grin.

"Okay Bella, come here. We are going to find the perfect shades for your rather pale complection."

We spent a life time there, Alice holding different shades of things against my skin tone, then switching them over and over. But finally, she picked out whatever it was she was looking for and we headed out of there. I escaped a bit early when she was finished picking mine to get one of those shopping baskets.

"Okay Bella, we figured we could go look at movies and some music now." We all headed to the appropriate store and I immediately went to find some cds. I picked out some with ease, the Stars album, ever since Edward showed me the song "Take me to the Riot" I have fallen in love with them. Then I got a few others, Anthony Green, Jack Johnson, Meese, Radiohead, Owl City, and of course Modest Mouse. I was trying to get a nice diversified selection. Usually I just got itunes cards but to get the whole cds is much more, well smart.

I went to the front counter and paid for them, heading to the back of the store after searching for Alice and Jasper. For a music/movie store it was rather huge. I'm sure they had movies dating back to the time the original The Blob movie came out. Maybe even before then. Heck, they probably had all the foreign films in there too. Finally after minutes of searching, I found Jasper reading the back of one DVD case, and Alice a few feet away, throwing random DVD's into her basket. I saw her toss A Nightmare Before Christmas in there, and was pretty excited to watch that one, I hadn't seen that one since I was a kid.

We eventually made it to the food court, where we all decided to meet back with one another. Our group got there extra early, so it wasn't until about ten minutes until the rest of the gang joined us. Well, everyone but Edward joined us. Since my 'family' all got there food, I decided to wait and get mine until Edward did show up, so he didn't have to eat alone. Fifteen minutes later, there still was no Edward. What was his deal today? Jees, he was always running late.

After a half an hour, he actually appeared. But, he didn't greet me, and I didn't see him sit down. I happened to look on the opposite end of the table and saw him talking with Emse and laughing. I kept looking at him, and for a second he turned, catching my gaze, and then reverted his attention back to Esme. Fine then. I sighed, a little saddened that he hadn't said hi when he had reached us. I got up from the table and headed to the Hot Stuff Pizza stand to get a personal pan. Still, Edward didn't join me.

I ate my pizza pretty fast, and then laid my head on the table. I closed my eyes for the briefest second…

"Are we sleeping Miss Swan? I think that makes me the winner." I didn't even lift up my head, I just mumbled in response-

"No, I'm sad." I said faking a small pathetic childlike whine.

"And why are you sad?" Edward asked, I felt him sit next to me.

"I have not seen you for the past hour and a half, and then you show up without saying hello." I said, still not looking up, or even turning my face in his direction.

"Well Bella, usually you are very observant. I just assumed you saw me. I am deeply sorry, I should have make my presence clear." He placed his hand on my back.

"Don't be sorry, I'm being silly. But still, you didn't win the bet." I raised my head off my arms and sat up straight.

"Are you guys ready? We are all finished up shopping." Jasper said out of no where.

"Im done, are you?" I asked. Edward nodded, and placed his arm around my waist as we walked towards the exit.

This time, Jasper drove, Alice took the front seat and Edward joined me in the backseat. Edward pulled me, so I was leaning against him, my head resting on his shoulder. My eyes continued to droop and I didn't know how much longer I could hold them open.

"Bella" He whispered. "If you sleep you will not lose our bet, we can call it a truce. I will let you sleep, you have proved that you did not slack. All your work is done, feel free to dream." He kissed my hair, and it was a really pleasing offer, one I could not refuse at this moment. I really was tired. So, I did what my body had been begging for, and drifted asleep.

Later that night, we all just decided to keep one another company in the living room, which lead to the kitchen for some game time. We played almost all the games possible, From Risk to Monopoly, and from Clue to Spoons. It was some nice, competitive family fun. It was really nice, I hadn't had a lot of experience with family time. The only family time I had was either grocery shopping with Renee or watching sports with Charlie, neither of those did I enjoy very much.

Eventually, we all headed to bed, but this time I headed directly to Edward's room, not even asking the owner permission first. I just loved his bed, and not worrying about talking in whispers and waking up a sleepy Alice. Edward hummed be to bed again tonight, but it was the same song he had hummed the night he exposed what he was to me. The first night I met him. I fell asleep with the uppermost amount of joy. And love.


	17. AU

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** So, today is Tuesday, and I got my computer taken away and for a week i wont have it, so all updates for my three stories will be delayed. I am so sorry guys, not only are my parents punishing me, but you too! I promise I will try not to get it so much trouble, but I am a teenager soo, give me a break!**

**So, once I get it back i will try to update as much as possible, i am sooo sorry! ): I would sneak onto my sisters, but all three of my updates mostly completed are on my computer. Plus, I am on our regular dell and I shouldnt even be. So please, be patient. Read my sisters story! its really good, for twilight of course, her title is "My Hero Is You" and her authors name is "kadieeee" Just like that. (: Thanks, **


	18. Chapter 17

DISLAIMER: I own nothing related to Twilight.

**_Yes, i finally updated. And feel more into writing. It got lost for a bit, I got lost in school and my low grades because if they didnt get up, all my extra stuff like my computer would have gotten taken away. But, no excuses! I am back, and should be updating a lot more now. No lies this time. Please review, keeep me going! And one thing, no remarks on my lack of updating skills. Or else i wont feel like writing. But I am really sorry i always keep you guys waiting, its really not fair. I am really sorry, but please update._**

**MY GUARDIAN:**

* * *

I woke up alone, with a note laying on the pillow next to my head. I leaned up and snatched it, opening it to find a little note:

_Happy birthday my Bella, meet me downstairs when you have awaken._

I stretched out my arms, feelings a little tension in them, them slumped back into the warmth of the comforter. I really didn't want to remember my birthday really. I just wanted it to be like any other day, the fact that I was away from both my parents, and it really hurt to know I was lying to them, especially for so long. But what could I say to Charlie?

I looked at the clock and saw it was only a quarter to eight. No wonder it was so dark. I got out of bed very slowly and put on my school sweatshirt that was laying on the floor. I took my hair out of its ponytail and let it drape over my shoulders. I tried to wake myself up as much as possible before I went to see Edward downstairs, I didn't want to look like the usual morning hideousness. Yesterday was crazy, and so I really didn't know what to expect today.

Strolling towards the steps, I realized there were decorations everywhere, balloons and streamers tied to the beam of the stairs, along with being taped and draped on the walls, numerous messages on colored paper everywhere saying Happy Birthday Bells! And so forth. I smiled at how much effort they must have put into this. Usually it's a good morning happy birthday and be on your way from my parents. I skipped every one step to get downstairs faster, but skidded back when I saw piles of presents on the couch in the living room. Now that went a little too far. I headed towards the perfect example of why I hated my birthday, but I was intercepted by a pair of arms being wrapped around my waist.

"Your up, finally! You know how long I have been waiting?" Edward teased, knowing he obviously hadn't slept a minute…considering he cant.

"Well, that's not my fault! And I am up way earlier then I should be. I usually don't get up until eleven or twelve."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. The whole patience concept isn't really my thing." Edward was in a very cheery mood today. He must not have been kidding about looking forward to the first time he got to spend my birthday with me.

"You think it would be" I played along.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards the kitchen.

"We shall" I started heading to the kitchen and sat down at the counter. There on the top was a whole setup for decorating a cake. Frosting, sprinkles, those pure sugar decorations, and of course, what's an old school cake without those little blue pink red and yellow plastic balloons to stick on there. And when I said frosting I meant tons, there were like thirty tubes of rainbow colored, and tubs to cover the actual cake.

"Um, Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember the last time we made a cake and you still got hurt, so I thought atleast this way you cant get hurt. Or well, you shouldn't. I premade the cake and well thought we could decorate it for you." He gave me one of his breathtaking smiles, I stuttered for a moment. Really, when was I going to get over this love sick puppy thing? Edward doesn't want to date a kid, he wants mature. Even I knew that.

"sounds great, so where is this so called cake?" I asked, peeping around him and looking around. No cake.

"Its in the oven silly." He shook his head with a laugh, and I blushed at my own apparent stupidity. Of course the cake was in the oven! For God sakes Bella, cant you pull it together for one evening? Or technically morning!

"Okay, let me get it here" Edward obviously talking mainly to himself.

"Happy September thirteenth" I suddenly heard Jasper say behind me. I whipped around, surprised at his sudden presence.

"Holy crap! You scared me!"

"Yeah, I haven't ceased to do that yet, have I?" he laughed.

"No you haven't…is Alice up?" I asked.

"Alice, up at eight? Are you nuts?" He laughed again.

"Oh right, should have known that."

"What are you two gabbing about?" Alice suddenly said, coming downstairs with the sleeping mask pushed onto her forehead and wearing her pink robe. She went to the fridge right away and got a glass or orange juice.

"Alice, your up?" I asked, shocked.

"Early start to my best friends birthday, duh!" She smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, well thanks" I smiled cheekily back at her. "But you didn't have to lose a few hours of your precious sleep just for me."

"Yes I did, now what are we doing?" She asked, looking at the cake Edward was finally placing on the countertop. It was chocolate.

"Well, I don't know about you two" He paused and looked and Jasper and Alice, "But Bella and I are going to decorate her cake."

"Party pooper." Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward. Should have known she would want to decorate it. It almost made me feel bad that she couldn't help. "Oh I know! Jasper, lets go set up Bella's presents in the order we want her to open them in!" She beamed.

"Oh goody!" Jasper murmured to me as he passed, I snickered quietly enough so Alice didn't hear.

"Okay Bella, lets get frosting!" Edward laughed, rubbing the palms of his hands together.

After close to an hour, the cake was completed, in all its white, blue, and yellow glory. But, we weren't exactly hungry for cake, so Esme decided she would cook me up a birthday breakfast.

"Oh Bella, sixteen is such a wonderful age." Esme smiled at me as she placed my plate of waffles in front of me.

"Yeah, its pretty exciting I suppose."

"Esme, excuse her. Bella has a problem with showing certain emotions to please others." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, you don't need words to confirm that she is ecstatic about turning sixteen. Look at that smile" She brushed her thumb along my cheek in a motherly kind of way, and I just kept smiling at her. Esme was more of a mom to me then my own mother. My mother was more of my friend then a parental figure.

"Emse!" Emmett boomed from what sounded like upstairs. My thought was confirmed when I heard stomp after stomp down the steps, heading straight to the kitchen. "you didn't tell me it was time to eat!"

"Sorry dear, slipped my mind." She teased, adding a wink in my own and Edward's direction.

"Here Emmett, if you would could you finish whats left of mine? I would hate to waste them, I am just not that hungry anymore." I pushed my plate towards where he sat.

"Well sure Bells!" I pushed my seat away from the table.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for the day. I have a feeling its going to be a long one"

"Whatever you say Bella. You know you'll love it. And already do" Edward smiled.

"Yeah, right" I thanked Esme for cooking and headed upstairs, jumping and finishing my shower in less then twenty minutes. To finally get myself ready, it took about an hour total. When I headed back downstairs I couldn't find anyone upstairs.

"Alice?" I asked as I entered our room. No one was in there. But, laying on my bed was one of those bags that would normally be used for dresses. I walked over to it cautiously. It stank of Alice's doing. I tugged at the zipper and pushed the sides open to reveal my birthday outfit. Laying the the dresses fabric was a note.

Bella, I know you hate surprises but this is just one of your presents from me. Please, for my sake, at least pretend to enjoy it.

I took a better look at the dress. It was a mixed tank dress, white and black. I liked it a lot, but I wasn't going to wear it today. I was going to stick with my skinny jeans, and my blue zip up sweater over my white tank top.

I shrugged, then headed towards the first story of the house. There weren't any noises coming from down there, no TV, no voices, not even the sound of dishes being taking out or being put back into the cupboards. I skipped down the stairs, more confident with my balance due to minor training that Alice and I had to go through almost everyday of the week. Today, I felt a feeling of freshness. Like a layer of energy was practically oozing off my skin. I felt, good surprisingly.

So, I headed to the back porch, not hearing anything from the inside, and was shocked by yet another birthday set up.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as I slid open the porch door.

"Oh my.." I turned to go back inside, but Edward got to me before I could.

"Where do you think your going?" He whispered into my ear. "Come on, just enjoy it" He kissed my temple then, and I guess I could stick around for a bit more…

"Oh Bella!" Alice put her hands on her hip. "Where's your dress?" She demanded.

"I will wear it later or something, okay? I just wanted to wear something more for me on my day." I made up that excuse on the spot.

"Ugh, you can get away with it this time Swan, just because its your birthday. But! You will wear it eventually." She pointed her finger at me.

"Oh Bella, happy birthday sweetheart" Suddenly Esme was hugging me.

"Thanks Esme" I hugged her back, then robbed away from Esme by Carlisle, who also wished me a happy birthday.

I sat down on the porch chair, and took in the fresh early afternoon air, while we all talked about a bunch of past birthdays of mine. Alice, mainly, was talking about my embarrassing moments.

"Oh god, remember the year of Bella's tenth birthday when she was climbing into that huge chair, and her grip on the arm slipped and her face fell into her cake!?" Alice was practically tearing she was laughing so hard. I, on the other hand, was blushing deep shades of all kinds of reds. I knew they all knew about my little incidents but just to have them relived in all of our heads, was rather painful.

"Oh," Edward had to join in, once again in my dismay, "My favorite was when she turned eight, and she was opening her gifts." He looked at me and smiled then. I knew which one he we building up to…"She tore through her gifts, not paying attention to any of them for more then a second. Well, when she finally opened the last one, she admired it, then put it in the pile of gifts behind her. Bella then turned back to face her father as if she expected something more. When Charlie told her that was it, she burst into tears and ran to her room. She, Bella Swan," He emphasized, "Wanted a pony. And was devastated that she didn't get one."

"That's hardly embarrassing considering that its not that big of a deal." I shrugged, continuing, "Every little girl wants a pony."

"Ah, that's my point. Its my favorite because it did tell me at least one reason you hate opening gifts."

"Huh?"

"You don't like opening them because you don't think you will get the one small thing that your know you want, even though the wanting is way in the back of your head. You feel you wont get it, so you get really nervous. Its that reason, and the other which is that you hate people spending money on you. Which is completely ridiculous considering people are supposed to spoil you that day." Edward ended his small epiphany related speech.

"Well Edward, I will let you think what you want." I sighed leaning back into my chair.

"So, cake time!?" Alice squeaked, now seeing that it was twelve thirty.

"That," Carlisle turned to me then, and then back to Alice, "Is up to the birthday girl."

"Ugh, I guess" We all know what comes after the cake.

"Oh come one Bella, your excited admit it." Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders.

The cake was actually really good, but the glee you get from eating such heavenly bliss comes crashing down when you are forcefully carried into the living room to open gifts you really don't deserve.

"Bella, mine first!" Alice cheered, practically hopping over to me to give me her box that she held in her hands. Now obviously, she wrapped it herself cause she painted "Bella" In purple all over the newspaper, tied with a fancy blue bow.

"Alice, why did you waste all your time doing this for me, when we all know its just going to get torn up?"

"Must you be such a downer Bells?"

"Yes." I mumbled, starting to pluck and the ribbon.

"Here" Edward laughed and just tugged at it, then it just fell to the floor. I smiled in thanks at Edward. Then started to carefully pull at the tape of the paper.

"Come on Bella, I'm getting old here!" Emmett rushed, jumping lightly in his seat with excitement. He was obviously really into the whole birthday bash deal. Rosalie smacked his chest lightly.

"Alice!" I squealed, taking the necklace out of the box at first sight.

"I knew you'd love it. Ever since I saw it in that little art booth." She smiled, clapping her hands together.

It was a small replica of "Starry Night" on a sterling silver chain. It was perfect.

"Oh that you Alice, I really seriously love it."

"My Turn" Emmett said, handing me this pretty big box from himself and Rosalie. I tore off the paper quickly this time, since I expected that Emmett would pumble me if I took as long as last time.

Of course. He got me Guitar Hero: World Tour, I smiled at him.

"Emmett, this is awesome! But I didn't pin you for getting someone a game that they can beat you even more with!" I snickered. He snorted sarcastically.

"You with Bellsy, I will woop you this time. Incase you didn't notice, they have drums. A real mans instrument."

"hey!" Edward said, mocking insult.

"Now Edward, theres nothing wrong with a man playing piano" Alice reassured him.

Eventually I opened my presents from Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. Jasper got me a few books that he said had influenced him, 'great american novels.' he had said. I was actually excited to read them. And Carlisle and Esme got me a beautiful chest, they said they wanted me to get something contemporary, and since Esme designs houses for a living, she said it would look lovely both sitting there, and holding great memories.

"And now, mine" Edward said quietly. Then, my heart started pounding. His gift was going to mean the most.

"Okay, hand it over!" I said, faking a bit of an emotion I never show when it involves presents.

"Well, you'll have to come upstairs to get it."

"Ugh, okay." I smiled. Edward got up then took my hand and pulled me up, then lead me upstairs.

"Well, come on guys lets pick the living room up!" Esme added as we left. I felt bad, I made the paper mess in the first place.

"So, sixteen" I started as I followed Edward into his room.

But, faster then a blink of an eye, Edward turned around and kissed me. Just a bit bigger then a peck, but enough that he cupped my face in his hands.

"I have been waiting to do that all day so far." He smiled.

"Well that's a shame." I nodded. Then Edward let go of me, and leaned against his shelves, so I walked and sat on the black couch.

"You do know I said no presents."

"Well, no one likes nor listens to a party-pooper. Let people celebrate your day with you and quite being so stubborn and pessimistic."

"Fine." I said.

"Okay, I am going to go get your present real quick, alright?" He said, checking before he left the room. I nodded and laid back onto his bed. He was trying to torture me by going in human speed, that I knew. Somehow with sly devil knows my tricks. I had to admit, I was excited to know what he got me.

Edward was gone for a few seconds when I heard something outside the windows. I knew curiosity got the best of me, so I walked over to look out. But I didn't see anywhere near what I wanted to. Especially those few milliseconds before I saw black.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Yeah, im mean. But i left one in my other story also. Please review, and quick reminder, no downers or comments on my updating skills and lack of. Please, forgive me. I am really bad at keeping track.**


	19. Chapter 18

**MY GUARDIAN: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or anything related to it.**

**So, my friendly and loved reviewers, I thought to update. This is one of those chapters, its shorter, but i wanted to introduce a bit of whats coming. Please, feel free to review any predictions or anything you have, or suggestions of how you would like things to go! I love your opinions!! Next chapter will be long, and action filled, so i need some help! If I take your suggestions, i will give credit. And it i dont, dont feel unappreciated. I am just a tad picky. (: **

* * *

I felt as if I were awakening, but I never remembered falling asleep. I wanted to open my eyes, but my head was aching and so was practically ever part of my body.

I realized I was propped up against some sort of pole, my hands cuffed behind me. My back and arms were the main radiations of pain, due to their positions over what I guessed to be over a long period of time. I hissed at the pain that shot up my back after trying to move a bit. The concrete floor was doing nothing for the way I was sitting either. To put it bluntly, my butt was on fire. Every move, or shift of balance made it even more uncomfortable. I gave up with a heave.

How could this have happened? Of course I know what this is, I had been captured for a second time, and questions were shooting everywhere in my mind, and since they were mixed with panic, I couldn't relax and think them all through. Why hadn't anyone seen this coming? Alice, firstly, why didn't she see this happening one of her dreams? How could Edward not have realized there was someone outside his own window? Why, why did this have to happen to me? I obviously started to cry, and sob a little.

This had to be the end. I had gotten a lot of training in, but what good are they now? That was if we knew what was going to happen! I am a sitting, soon to be dead duck. And the thought of never seeing anyone ever again, was tearing me inside out. So, I started to cry even more. And on top of that, I couldn't even wipe my tears away, so they started to sting my eyes.

Some birthday. I was going to die, that was clear, and so this would be my last special day for the rest of my life. And I didn't even know what Edward had gotten me, which was keeping my head scrambling. He was so excited, and what made it all worse, was remembering that brilliant smile on his face when he said he was going to get it. I was never going to get to see Edward ever again, and that thought made me seem dead already.

I was still crying when I suddenly heard a sound from the opposite side of the room. It sounded like chains, scraping across the concrete floor.

"hello?" I barely croaked, terrified of the answer I might receive. A small, feminine groan was released then, and more shuffling.

"Hello?" I sniffled again, pressing.

"Wha-Where am I?" It was Alice!

"Alice!"

"Bella?" She asked, I could now start to pick up on the horror in her voice.

"Alice, I have no clue, are you chained?"

"I, I have a chain wrapped around my ankle."

"Try to see how far you can crawl to me" I hedged. I heard her moving, and now I could see her in this light blue shadow in the middle of us. She stopped about five feet away from me.

"Alice, is there more to the room behind me?" I asked, not being able to look myself.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Bella, whats going on?" I heard the longing in her voice to hear something along the lines of "This is part of our training, Don't worry Alice we aren't in any real danger." She wanted to hear it as much as I did.

"I don't know Alice, I don't know."

"Do you think, that, that they…"

"Alice, just don't think about it okay, lets just focus here. Is there anything we can do at this moment? Like to get out of our imprisonments?" I tried. Alice picked up her chain and dropped it.

"I don't think so." I heard her quiver.

"Well, then lets just make the best of this I suppose."

"What possible best can we get out of this Bella? Don't be ridiculous. it's the end for us! We are done for! I am sorry, but I don't feel like raising my hopes before my life is destroyed! God, this is stupid! Why us Bella? Why the hell did it have to be us?!" She yelled. She also tried to pull on her chain, in whatever effort it was. She started to cry like I had, only with more anger.

"Alice, come on, no weakness" though, its much easier said then done.

"Bella! Don't be so senseless! Don't tell me you are trying to be optimistic about this! Its your birthday for God sakes, and its, its, ughh!" She cupped her face in her hands.

"No, no. This wasn't supposed to happen…Wait, Alice where were you when you were taken?" I asked.

"I ventured upstairs into the bathroom a few seconds after you and Edward went upstairs. When I turned around towards the sink after closing the door it all went black. I don't know."

"I can't even remember what happened. I remember going to Edward's room, and then he left, then I looked out the window and these eyes Alice, these eyes!" I shook my head, trying to force the haunting picture of the red irises out of my head

Both Alice and I went silent then, not really knowing what to say. The only thing we were able to do was think to ourselves. Ultimately, I knew my fate. I wasn't going to wither into my own self pity over it. Who wants to live their last few moments sulking over being tied to a pipe? _"I'd never given much thought into how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I loved, seems like a good way to go."_

When I really thought about it, it really could be worse. I could go un-heroically. Not that this was at the top of that list, but at least it was for a reason. One I still didn't fully understand, or have the ability to comprehend. The destiny was to save myself, and Alice, to some I guess we were pretty important. But usually, in order to have faith in yourself, you have to believe in yourself. Something I didn't just yet. I was clumsy, forgetful, and lets face it, I wasn't a hero. So maybe I wasn't so heroic, more like a situation where the situation falls into the hands of the underdog. Yeah that's definitely it. And usually when you think about that, it is often set up as failure. The only thought that ran threw my mind was , _It was Edward or Me_. And I would much rather it be me.

"Bella?" Alice suddenly interrupted my self doubt.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to die."

I groaned, but understood, "Don't say that Alice, here lets focus on some good. How about some memories?" I suggested, wanting to jump into another topic.

"Sounds good" She sniffed. "You go first, I need to get a hold of myself." Alice scooted forward so she was in the blue lit shadow again, so I could see her face, shining with the still fresh tear bullets running down her cheeks. Why wasn't I able to confide in my misery like she did? I wanted to let go, but I couldn't. I had to stay strong, and find some positive out of this. If even slightly possible.

"Okay" I thought, remembering one. "Remember on your twelfth birthday, you were so set on that pony?"

"Yeah" She sniffled again.

"And when it was time to open your presents, the one from your parents was set to be last, so when you asked for it they let you out to your back shed? Gosh Alice, you were so excited! Squealing with joy! So they told you to open the shed doors, and you did thinking there would be a gorgeous white bred pony waiting for you to take a ride, and when you slid the doors open, there was a tiny little box on the floor!"

Alice laughed, "You looked disappointed, until you opened the box. Your very first credit card that started it all" I exasperated the 'started it all part' Alice giggled, she seemed to brighten up. Like I said, might as well make the best of the last few minutes we had together.

Also, I talk with my hands, so it was difficult for me to adjust not being able to move my hands and arms. Sure I could wiggle my fingers, but that just made it harder for me to resister squirming. Really uncomfortable. But my behind had fallen asleep. Its kind of hard to take death seriously when your whole body is falling asleep on you, and those little pins and needles tickle. But there was no doubting that terror from earlier boiling under my skin. I was shaking, but it was excused as being cold. I was really petrified, but Alice needed someone strong to lean on, and at this moment I had to be hard as stone for my best friend, she needed it.

"I remember that. I still have that framed on my wall" She gleamed weakly.

"I know." I nodded, smiling encouragingly.

"You know Bella, I could make you relive your library 'first time of the month' story" She wiggled her eyebrows devilishly.

"No thanks Alice, maybe another time. Its crazy thinking Edward knows about that, and everything else in our lives. Especially as I remember all these things, thinking he was right there and I never knew it." I laughed, she frowned, and I did on the inside too. Stupid Bella, think before you talk!

"Yeah" She sighed. "Im going to miss them,"

"Don't talk like that" I snapped. "Alice, we'll get out of here. I know it" I lied. Normally Alice said something, but she desperately wanted it to be true. I shouldn't have said it, because it lingers back to self pity and doubt. Like either of us needed that right now.

"Bella, remember when me and you attempted fishing in La Push? How we asked Charlie to 'supervise' from afar, and if we needed him we would call?" She kept on going. She never looked at me, she was remembering and playing it all over in her mind. I was too.

"Yeah, and he never really did stay away, he was too worried about his poles!" I laughed lightly.

"I remember him showing you how to cast, pure father-daughter moment." She smiled warmly.

The thought that hit me then, was wondering what was going to be told to Charlie, or Renee. My parents. That sent me back to square one. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears. My father, my mother, not getting to get to know what really happened to me. Knowing the past few months I had been lying about where I have been, what I was doing. My whole plot of dying some what heroically was demolished by the thought of dying a worthless liar. To my parents of all people. I was shattered. I could here Alice's chain moving (a/n I find this kind of funny, "Alice in Chains" haha, I never thought about it until now!) she forgot her allowed distance, she was going to comfort me. I was still crying when I lifted my head and tried to smile at Alice.

"Charlie, Renee" I choked, giving her a reason to by sudden outbrake. "Alice, I'm a liar!"

"Bella, you know why you had to, don't torture yourself! You really had no choice, you really didn't!" She tried.

"Alice, it doesn't matter whether I had to or not! I didn't have to lie!"

She scoffed, "Don't be stupid, of course you did! Bella, we aren't going to get through this with-"

"I really didn't think you would get through this at all" Suddenly I recognized that acidic voice. James.

"But its cute to think you would have." He smiled wickedly at me. "We are going to move you now, so enjoy your sleep"

I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I faintly remember being moved, and it didn't go over pain free. The blow to my head failed to dismay my coherency, so along with a huge migraine, being dragged down long ragged concrete floor didn't feel too peachy. Luckily, I wasn't set up against a pole, but I was chained like Alice had been. I lay there, flat on my stomach, cheek to the cool floor. This time, there was no window, but the one on the door. Alice was thrown in next, on some of what seemed to be hay, but what did I know, I was hazy. She got chained as well. She was out like a light, and it also looked like she had a blood streak running a little down her forehead.

"Alice" I tried, nothing really able to pass my lips. I started getting dizzier, the room spinning even faster then before, and finally, avoiding anymore pain, the dungeon type cage faded to black.

I snapped up once I awoke from my disarray state of darkness. I immediately regretted my fast upright, my head throbbed, making my eye sight blurry. I put my hand up to my forehead, and felt dry blood. That made me think back to Alice and her blood.

"Alice! Alice!" I looked around, she wasn't in sight.

Considering I was in what seemed to be a ten by ten foot room, there wasn't much I couldn't see. The only thing left was the chain Alice was locked in. And it was just laying there. A shiver ran up my spine, then followed by panic. What were they doing to Alice? She needed me, and alls I needed was another reason to believe I failed myself again. First I failed my parents, not my best friend, who was practically my sister. I should be the one being taken, tortured, or killed. She deserved life a lot more then me. I was worthless. Alice actually had something going for her. Everything was heading faster down the hill. My best friend could very possible be dead at this point. The thought sent my heart into a thundering roar in my chest, the sound of my rushing blood was overtaking my hearing, and as usual, my tears started to pool out of my eyes. I wasn't sobbing, I was just shaking violently. The only thing that was worse then crying aloud, was crying silently by yourself.

Considering I was by myself, and all alone the only thing I could do was think about every possible picture in my mind. Memories, thoughts, and everything that trailed along. In the next few hours I was able to think through every minute of my life that I possibly could.

I didn't want to think of Edward. Or anyone else. Loss only occurs when you lose something you love more than yourself, and that meant everyone, even my first goldfish that died after a week. I guess my ways would be considered selfless, but when I remembered my lies, my betrayals and the trust that will no longer be there between myself and everyone else after this, made me more selfish at this point. I reached a moot point on that subject, but we all know which side I leaned towards over the other.

Like I said, I didn't want to think of Edward, but my mind forced it on me. I couldn't block out his face, his smile, my favorite, melt anyone's heart on the spot, crooked smile. To never be able to see his emerald green eyes sparkling, his mess of a mop he called hair, ever again was killing me.

Then came all the other Cullens. Never being able to either team up with, or against Emmett during the Guitar Hero tournaments. Never being able to talk about each and every one of my problems with Jasper, and to have him make me feel better with each word that came out of his mouth. Taking some necessary, or unnecessary beauty tips from Rose, and watching her get ready for the day. Having what I thought to be the closest mother to daughter talks with Esme anymore. Or simply even hugging Carlisle goodnight, because to be completely honest he was there for me more than my real father. They were my second family, and thinking that I were never going to live another moment in their presence, in my very short lived life, tore me inside out.

But Edward and Alice, the most important people in my life, pushed me over the edge. They were definitely there for me more than anyone else ever has. They made me feel purposeful. Important. Loved. My best friend, and in the simplest form, my boyfriend were my life. Though now, I really had no purpose. Except destroy a clan of god knows how many.

My thoughts again wandered off. Edward could move on, find someone that was definitely more suitable for him, that hurt to think about, but it would happen. At least his life wouldn't be over with. But Alice I really didn't know what to do about her. My mind refused to believe she was dead. It just couldn't happen. The only situation my mind would okay was the thought of her being in a cell next to me, or down the hall, sleeping peacefully still.

I slammed my head against the back wall, not caring about the shock wave of pain anymore. Nothing hurt more then failing everyone, and even myself. I was reckless and stupid. I was immature about the whole thing, not reaching or understanding all my responsibilities that came with this so called destiny. I was immature, and juvenile. Now I actually held the concept in my hands, but only this time, it was too late.

* * *

**How'd you like it!? No flames please, I have heard some have gone around and I don't really want to have to experience them. Its discouraging. (: But I don't expect any from the ones who have reviewed, you are all really helpful! Now I am aiming for close to ten, since this chapter is short, I dont really need a lot. But do so if you are feeling the need to! Like i said, suggestions or predictions would be pretty awesome!**

**-Meg**


	20. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so obviously this is an Author's note. Now, you must review if you would like me to post a new update.**

**Now, I have a question. It can go either way, depending on how you guys would like it. **

**First option: So, as we know, the climactic scene is coming up here. The whole destruction of James and so forth, blah blah blah. Now, first hand, like you guys have already read once before, I am not so good with the action sequences and what not. Mainly when I thought of this story, I was thinking of the after stuff. The end to the love story of course. I guess I write some pretty good love sequences, but when it comes to hitting and throwing and so forth, well i am a little lacking. But, back to my original point! So, the first option is: I write it in Bella's point of view, and (sorry, i got to give it away so you guys understand what will happen) it will black out and a certain point. I will explain how i pictured it to happen after the update. But i wont have Bella fully coherent. Its a long story, you will understand.**

**Option two: I write it in Alice's point of view, where she explains in detail her dream. This won't have much fighting detail, but it will get to the destruction. Honestly, to me the whole thing isn't too important. We all know they die, who cares how, back to Edward and Bella, right? haha (: **

**Third option: Write it in 50/50 % both Alice and Bella. See, Alice will be the one describing what happens. Bella won't be able to really think, let alone in sentences. So the beginining will be Bella, later, Alice. Its just how it would be possible to explain. **

**Personally, I prefer the first option. It just takes a while for me to perfect it when there are little action type things and it takes me longer to think it up. I have Bella's point of view done pretty much, but it won't be up for another week or so depending on the reviews i receive. Now, don't feel pressured. I am completely okay with writing whatever you guys prefer, no big deal! I like giving you guys what you want, and i am a okay with writing it, but you will have to continue to be very patient with me. Its a tad difficult for someone who has never gotten in a real fist fight before, let alone some supernatural type fight.**

**So, vote 1, 2, or 3. Or if you have a personal option, sort of mix it up a bit more, feel free to tell me! Like i said, i am delighted to do so. You guys are amazing, you deserve the best chapters. Now, review! The quicker i get reviews, the quicker i can finish the chapter(s)!!! **

**

* * *

**

**-****Megxcullen!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only wish.**

Yeah, this was really difficult to write, and I am not necessarily proud of it, I just need to get something up for you guys! Its really difficult for me to write this stuff, because I am just not good with this subject of action :/ So, here it goes:

**APOV**:

To be completely honest, I knew this was going to happen. I had actually seen this, all the it, the capturing, the panic, all of it. Actually, I had seen in about a week ago. I knew I couldn't tell anyone, and I didn't. If I would have said even one word, the whole future would have changed. Sure, I didn't know if it were the best choice, but that would unfold soon. Everything has happened like I had seen it. To the last sob. It was difficult, keeping it from my closest friends and second family. But it had to be done. It just wasn't possible for me to risk the path we were on as I saw it.

I had woken up I don't know how long ago, in a separate room then Bella. I don't even remember falling asleep, or if it were, being knocked out. This cell was much smaller, it was actually warmer too. The stone floors echoed off every small noise, if I even moved my foot an inch, you could probably hear the scuff of my heel all the way down whatever hall way or door way there was outside this room. I wasn't chained any longer, for there wasn't a need, I wasn't going anywhere, that much I could tell from the inch set apart window bars, blocking any escape I could plan. The wooden door was thick, that much I could tell. No holes, no nothing. I was trapped, but that much I already knew.

I felt like I had betrayed my best friend, my lying and saying I had seen nothing. That my dreams were no longer vivid, but black. Nothing. I had actually had very brightly colored dreams, painted with orange and yellow and blue. Never really making sense. The last dream that seemed to be realistic is when I saw Bella. And James, and Victoria.

**(A/U: So, as you all know, we had a small little vote. I got a number of reviews. So, I guess this is the way I feel I can write it best. So, when I picture this all going down, I basically tell it through someone else's eyes. So, that's what I am going to do. Just explain it as to how Alice sees it going down. Through her dream that is. It will happen exactly as said, only you wont know when. Which wont really matter. Please, don't disagree with the way I do this, its just I think it's the best way I can write it. The explanation as to why I cant write this- I never really thought it through. The only parts I had solidly thought through were the beginning, like the opening, and how I was ending it. Which will be in 1-3 or maybe 4 chapters. They wont be long either. I have taken way to long with this story, so its kind of dragging out. So, there will be a APOV, and a brief BPOV leading to the part where I wont write bella's pov of the small but big part. So, that's it. No complaints, please. Not that I am saying you will! (: Thanks for being supportive!)**

I wasn't quite sure where we were, but it seemed like a whole different location then we were at. Almost like an art studio, or just a studio, it didn't mean anything to me. But I was there, and Bella was there, and Edward, Jasper, Emmett. I didn't see neither Carlisle, nor Esme. But I didn't expect them there at that moment. I, was tied to what I guessed to be a wooden post, sobbing and crying, painfully trying to rip my hands free from the extremely tight ropes, already feeling the blood ooze from where I was yanking the rope on my skin. I had to get to Bella, who at that second was being hit repeatedly by James, who was leading up to what I guessed to be the kill. He was eyeing her like his prey, which she was. Bella was trying to be strong, holding back to tears. I was crying out to her, she wouldn't face me. She just tilted her head the opposite direction, looking down and holding back each sob or hiss of pain with each hit gained from the monster kneeling before her. That's when our boys fell through.

I didn't see where they came from, nor did I care. I could feel the relief, but still apparent panic as they showed up. We were going to be okay, hopefully. Edward immediately ran to James, a fight breaking out between the two men. Almost animalistic. Jasper, came to me in a heartbeat, trying to untangle my restraints., I could see from where I sat, his eyes were wild and wide I was still thrashing, not able to control myself. I needed to get to Bella, get her out of here. She was now looking at me, blood leaking from each fresh cut on her face. Her eyes already bruising. She looked as if she were dead already. Pale, purple, and blue. Her bangs clumped with blood. Her bottom lip trembled with each intake of unsteady breathe. I Was finally cut loose by a very anxious Jasper, who in an instant grabbed my around my waist and held me back, dragging me away from Bella. I struggled against his hold, and he said, "No, Alice, no! We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Bella!" I gasped, digging my nails into his invincible arms. Not even a sign of him letting me go. Tears, were flowing down my cheeks, deep groggy sobs escaping from my chest through my mouth. I'm sure I looked just as bad as Bella, without her new wounds. I felt like I had suffered a few rounds of beating myself, only mainly to my ribs. Which didn't help with my resistance from Jasper's steel grip.

Edward and James were still fighting, Bella was screaming and finally thrashing against her own holds. It only made me want to get to her more, let her out, but Jasper had a different plan. I stopped my fighting, still struggling, but losing all my energy. I was going dizzy.

Bella, still calling for Edward started panicking, her screaming turning to shrieking as the fighters started spitting and bleeding red. I didn't know which or what way I was moving, all I could focus on was the things seen before me. Emmett, was starting a fire from my side view, tearing up floor boards and feeding the flames. I looked back at James and Edward, who were ripping menacing growls at each other as each of them got a good hit, hissing and snapping sounds, echoing off the walls. Bella, almost hyperventilating now** , **was thrashing her legs even. She was having a panic attack. Edward looked at her, she froze, James didn't. He took that moment to attack Edward, getting the upper hand it seemed, it threw Bella over the edge.

I knew it was a dream, but it seemed like only something that would happen in a real dream. Not one of my future dreams. Bella, screamed one last shriek for Edward, then suddenly it were as if she had lit up. Her pale white skin glowing under the shadow she was sitting in. She sat up, arched as if her soul was being pulled out of her. Her eyes were clenched closed as if she were in unbearable pain, her posture, arched shoulders and bent legs made her look as if all her muscles were tensed in her body. When suddenly, it were as if she exploded, lights to bright to get even the slightest bit of a look. **( What I had always thought of when I pictured this was Bella's shield in the actual book, Breaking Dawn. I know, its kind of lame, but best way to come up with it. You know, like it pops out, then surges outwards, destroying all opposing forces. Blah Blah Blah, comic book stuff. Lame? sure, no worries. I will enjoy writing the ending more anyways. ) **Jasper threw me to the floor, shielding me from the blue, as bright as the sun,light globe surrounding Bella, then suddenly it outstretched in no time at all around all of us.

Even though it was a dream it felt as real as anything. I couldn't open my eyes, it was so luminescent I though I would go blind. I could feel the cold, and strong energy revolving around me, and I had for surely thought I was dead then, but at that second, I woke up. Cold sweat dripping down my whole body. It was almost a nightmare, but I knew soon enough, I would have to live it in reality.

So, it couldn't be far from now. They had to come move us eventually, they could take all the time they needed. They would die either way. I trusted my future.

"Wake Up!" James suddenly burst into to room. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep again. My legs, all of my limbs were tender and unmovable. My throat was now sore, almost raw. I felt weak, and I was. No food, no water, and

"I said wake up you little bitch!" He kicked my ribs, only one small whimper could barge its way out of my mouth. "I am up" I stated every word with every gasp I could possibly manage.

James grumbled, then went to wake up Bella, serving her a good kick too.

I only heard a small whimper, but I knew she was awake, but just like me she could barely talk.

"We are moving. And If I get any resistance I will kill you both with no hesitation." He got behind Bella, and from what I could see with the little light, he was unlocking a padlock that was latched around a metal loop coming out from the wall, and the chains led to the pole she was up against.

"Get up, Victoria!" He yelled, she came a few moments later and grabbed the chains from him, holding Bella where she was. Then he came to me, and did the same. They both led us towards a black van, black tinted windows. It was still in the building, so we couldn't catch a glimpse of where we may be.

All too soon, when I didn't make the connection of moving someplace else, I realized it when I was being pushed into the van. My balance became shaky and I fell with more force then I would have onto the carpet. Bella soon landed beside me.

When I got the chance to finally look at her, she really did look dead. Her skin looked see-through, her veins more then clearly visible. Dark circles ran under her eyes, her hair look a mess, almost stringy, and if it were possible to look thinner in whatever amount of days we had been here, she was. I reached out and took her limp hand, her glazed eyes met mine, her dry lips gave a weaker then weak smile. Her hand tightened around mine, but I barely noticed. I pulled her to me, my best friend was withering into nothing before my eyes, and it hadn't even been that long. Was whatever that was in my dream taking everything from her, so she was ready when the time was going to come? Or was it just shock? My mind wanted to believe it was the first option, but who knew. Who knew that Bella Swan was going to be our only hope of living through this. But then again, I hadn't finished that scene in my dream. Did we live? Did she live?

Wherever we were going, it was farther then expected. Neither Bella or I knew whether it was minutes or hours passing by as we sat there, but eventually we knew it turned from either day to night, or night to day, whichever it was when we left. But eventually, we made it, wherever that was.

BPOV:

I must have dozed off at some point, but when I opened my eyes we were still in the car. I looked over at Alice, whose eyes were closed, and blood was dried around the edges of her hairline. I had endured so much pain these past days, or what I thought to be days, and it seemed that I have become numb. My pulsating migraines had faded, my cuts were no longer burning. I could feel the dry blood on my own face, as well as everywhere else. My jeans were worn at the knees, which showed how raw they were from being dragged and dropped everywhere. I was covered in dirt, and so were my wounds. I didn't know how much longer I could last this, even though I felt no more pain, I still didn't feel right. My eyes were moving constantly, almost twitching. I could hear ringing in my ears, and my joints were constantly cracking with each bend or movement. I tried to sit up, not trying to make a stir of noise. Victoria's head snapped around, knowing I was awake now. She smiled wickedly at me, I looked away. I sprawled out and squirmed over to Alice. I laid Alice's head on my shoulder, and she groaned a painful noise.

"Don't worry ladies, we are almost there" James said in a sing song voice, tone deep with sarcasm. I laid my head back again the door. It smelled sickly of gas in here. As I sat there, waiting for Alice to wake up, I started once again to think where Edward was. I almost started to cry then, thinking that I would maybe never get to seem him again. I tried not to betray my trust in him, I should have been telling myself he was coming, that he would save me. Us. But, if he hadn't by now, how could he? I was more ready for death than I had been, knowing that it may be inevitable at this point. What was I supposed to do? Spend every second I am alive thinking I will get out of this, that I can survive this? And then what, what happens when James comes and rips my fucking heart out?! How could I be in hysterical denial? How could I do anything at this point. Alice and I are sitting ducks, always have been since he got us.

We kept driving and driving, never stopping. Victoria threw me two water bottles, warm though, to keep hydrated. James said, "We don't want you dying on us do we?". His own humor was getting rather annoying. How long could he keep up his little badass façade for so long? He had us now, why keep playing with it?

"Why cant you just kill us." I said, challenging him. Victoria glared daggers at me from the passenger seat.

"Well, where is the fun in that?" James replied.

"That's pathetic. What, you have to play games to make yourself seem like a killer? Why not get it over with, spare your own time and move on."

"Maybe because I have seen what you and your little bitch over there were going to attempt to do to us, and I am not going to have that in my head for the rest of eternity without knowing I did you off better then you ever could to me."

"Wow, that's real impressive. I hope future assholes take after you, that's just genius."

"Listen here you little slut, I am not up to listening to that running mouth of yours. Maybe your babysitter can, but not me. Next word out of your mouth and I'll beat the shit out of you."

I bit my tongue, knowing that if I didn't, he would make good on his bet. He had many times before this too. Victoria smiled victoriously at me, I glared back. As if she did anything but follow after him. Little did she realize that he was just using her. She was a hopeless puppy, chasing after her owner. It made me sick how disgusting they were.

Alice woke up a few hours after that. I made her drink her water, but not without her putting up some stupid fight. I could barely make out her words her throat was so dry. I knew it was painful for her to drink, but she couldn't just not. Her eyes held a terror I had never seen before, and I realized she had seen something in her dream. I didn't want to ask, not because I didn't want James and Victoria to hear, but because I didn't want to know myself. Whatever it was, it didn't make Alice happy. And knowing her, that face was only half of it, if I know her at all like I said, she was trying to cover up that terror. For me. I focused on breathing in and out, trying to calm my heart. My eyes would start to water on and off, the more I thought about my family and friends. And it was selfish that most of my thoughts revolved around Edward. I thought of him more then my own father and mother. I felt guilty but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.

I had fallen asleep, I was sure of it, because again, I was awoken. Only this time, not peacefully. The cabin of the van and grown dark once again. I thought I had heard a pound on the can from the outside. Or what i thought. When I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't the only one who had heard it since Victoria and James were exchanging questioning looks. I was looking around, trying to get my eyes used to the darkness more, when I heard it again, and again, louder and louder, when suddenly, the van slammed to a stop. Alice and I were thrown into the front seats, my head hitting the plastic door, and my legs slamming into Alice. I landed on the floor of the van hard, hard enough for me to just want to lie there. My seemingly invincibility to pain withered away with my only hopes left of living. I was prepared to die, because I knew at least I wouldn't feel and broken as I do right now. I heard James groan, as did I also hear Victoria screech, then glass being broken, and suddenly the van door was being thrown open. It was direly close to sunset, hardly any sun left visible. My ears were muffled, only faint voices were ringing in my ears. Then, I was suddenly being lifted from the floor, and into someone's, not knowing who's they were, I started to fight against them, when the muffles turned to words, and I heard the voice I never thought I'd hear again.


	22. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only wish._

_This is one of the last chapters of this, I don't know why I just lost touch with my writing for quite some time, plus our main internet connection busted up and we finally got it hooked back up, so not entirely my fault. It has taken me quite a while to finish this chapter even. Anyways, ten reviews would be great! (: hope you enjoy._

_**BPOV:**_

_**I didn't quite catch his exact words, because within a split second I was in another place. Or at least I thought so. My vision was blurry, and there was wind gusting tremendously. I tucked my face away into Edward's shoulder. It was weird. There I was only a few seconds ago thinking this was the end of my rode and damn sure of it too… Now, I am here. Wherever it was. And it hit me hard when suddenly I flew to the ground. **_

"_**Bella, Run!" Edward snarled, suddenly gone in a blink of an eye. It took me forever to adjust to the fact that I was no longer moving, no longer protected by his presence. Finally, Edward's words made sense in my head. I got up and pushed each foot off the ground, running faster than I ever thought I could. Yet, where was I supposed to go? Trees were everywhere, plenty of things that needed to be jumped and bounded over. But, I never lost a breathe. Adrenaline was definitely the answer, and its exactly what was pushing me in the direction of 'away'. **_

_**The wind still blew, thrashing my hair in my face and my breathe to catch in my throat and become heavier than usual. It felt like an hour of running, but I knew it had only been maybe ten to twenty minutes. I had to stop now, I leaned against a tree. My eyes always stayed alert, feet ready for any surprises. I knew it was really no use of running had James or Victoria get out of my friends hands, but it could slow the process of recapturing. A split second or so could do a lot for me. I never realized how fast things could happen. Never did I think that all of this could happen to me in this short amount of time. It was weird and almost unbelievable. I couldn't help but think that the only thing I really wanted right now was to go home and sleep in my own bed, talk to my dad in the morning and do everything normal like I used to do. But as I stood there I thought that with Edward and Jasper and everyone else, my life would never be the same. **_

_**A part of me didn't mind at all. I have had quite a while to come to terms with all this, but what happens when its all over? Will they all be there? Will Edward still be my guardian? What was to happen to me? I started running again, thoughts still bouncing around in my head. I became worried, causing me to unconsciously run faster, heart beating even more thinking of the worst. That there would be no reason for Edward to stick around. Whether he wanted to or not, what if he had to protect someone else?**_

_**Without any sound of a warning, I felt as if I had gotten tackled to the ground, but when I propped myself up, it had been Edward, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, I had no idea whether or not Guardians could become unconscious. Was he dead? I started to panick, shaking him and saying his name. Nothing. After a few seconds of attempts, I slapped him, again, nothing. I frantically kept saying his name, almost near tears not knowing what was going to happen. When I heard, **_

"_**Bella, now why did you have to run off?" James. I immediately got up onto my feet, but didn't really know what to do from there. I looked around for anyone, but I saw nothing. I wasn't leaving Edward, that much I knew. **_

"_**This could have all been over and done with, the only people that could have gotten hurt was you and Alice. No one else had to be involved." He still had that half grin on his face that he usually did. His voice purposely softened. He was inching towards me. **_

"_**You knew this would happen James, this is exactly what you wanted." I stiffened my hands to stop the shaking. **_

_**James was then in front of me, his hand grabbed my throat and threw me aside. I landed on my arm, scraping along the sticks and twigs for the last couple feet. I got back onto my feet slowly, but didn't last too long before getting kicked in the side.**_

"_**Oh Bella, sweet little Bella. This isn't at all how I wanted it. I just wanted you and your friend out of the picture. But, I knew that wouldn't happen as easily as it sounded, but a few little obstacles are just as easily overcome. As you can see" He motioned over to Edwards still body. **_

"_**Ahh, Victoria, its about time." He suddenly yelled, and out of no where there she was. And she had Alice. Victoria pushed her over by me, and herself and James tied us up to a tree. I looked at Alice, her face was ghostly pale, or at least paler than I'd ever seen it. I turned my attention back to Edward, who was now being moved by James. I prayed he would wakeup or something, I don't know how much of this I can take anymore.**_

_**If felt like a whole day had passed before Edward finally moved. He slouched over the rope a little as they tied him up as well. That was right before he came to. He blinked a few times, wincing. But almost immediately his eyes turned menacing. Even I was a little scared. **_

"_**I can't even believe this. All this time I had imagined some huge fight. Quite frankly, I am disappointed. This was overall the most pathetic of what I could have possibly imagined." James laughed boisterously. He stepped around for a while, just thinking. James then reached into his pocket and brought a plastic baggy out.**_

"_**Who knew this stuff would actually work. Just one simple blow or toss at someone, and they become woozy and pass out. Hell, it worked a lot better than I thought." He poured some onto his hand and blew **_

_**It into the air. I had no idea what it was, some sleeping powder? Some date rape drug? What the fuck was it? Before I could even think anymore, my eyes became super heavy, and my mind drew blank. The forest turned groggy and blurry, but I noticed one thing before I surged into my own darkness, Edward was no longer tied to that damn tree. **_

_**I woke up later when I was slammed onto a very hard ground. I carefully opened my eyes, not wanting to really look at where I was now. I could hardly remember what happened right away, the only thing that stuck with me was that Edward escaped. Now, it was just Alice and I. She was currently being tied up for the billionth time, to a huge pillar. I took this second of sheer, numb bliss to look around at where I could possibly be by now. It was dark, not because it was some new chamber like place, but because it was dark outside and no light shined through the windows. Dimmed lights were the only source in the building. And when I say dim, I mean less than dim. Like things were barely visible, I could barely see anything but silhouettes. **_

_**I couldn't move. My legs were too sore, I couldn't even comprehend the thought of moving. I just laid there, arms still. The only thing that I could do was shake. And that's what I was doing. My body had taken the hugest beating. Through and Through. I have barely eaten a thing for god sakes. But one thing for sure, was that energy feeling still seemed to seep from my skin. Like a cold breeze or something. At this point it was a battle keeping my eyes open, or my head upright. I attempted to sit up but only fell back down. A second time, and third time I tried. Same thing. But by then, James and Victoria moved onto me and shoved me towards another pillar. I was also again for the millionth time tied up. Couldn't they be more clever? Maybe someplace new? With a different holding strategy? My wrists felt raw as the newly applied rope started to sink and get used to my skin.**_

_**But, this was the least of my worries. It seemed that Edward's escape infuriated James, and I was the target for his anger and what to lash out at. If I thought the beatings in the past were bad, I was definitely wrong. My face felt like it was broken, all of it. The pain was anything but numb. I didn't think that I could feel anything anymore. But I felt all of this. Each time he hit me it sent a whole new wave of mind consuming pain. I was screaming in my head, bloody murder, but I held back my tears. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting me anymore. I was better than this. I could hold my own, if this is the last thing I will know before I die, I want it to be this. That I didn't go out crying, or begging for my life. I would not sink down to that level. I would never give him the satisfaction that he could brag about for the rest of his life. So, with that he went on and on for what seemed like a life time, but not just beating my face. It was everything else too. I really felt like every bone in my body was broken. I knew they weren't, it was probably the past pain from running and all the other torture I'd been through. **_

_**That's when I heard it. The sound of something breaking. I had no idea what it was, a door? A wall? A window? I didn't care, I just knew what it was. Edward. My help. My everything. Every thing turned dead silent after that it seemed. The only audible sound was the breathe of sheer surprise coming from James mouth. But then again, maybe he'd know this was to happen. He just figured it was more later than sooner. Who knew, and I didn't really care. I just wanted out of here, for everyone to be okay, for everything to go back to normal. Before my mind could take a rest, it was like it turned on it's panic switch, my legs were finally moving, well more like thrashing, and I kept screaming Edward's name, pushing my whole body forward, digging the rope further into my skin. I didn't care, nor could I feel it anymore. The old sounds I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears, and my own cries out to Edward. That was it. But even that started to become muted, and the pounding in my ears grew louder and louder, right before everything went completely silent. **_

_**Now these things I cant explain, I couldn't even imagine trying. These out of body experiences are never fully understood by anyone, you cant begin to tell someone, because its like the words just wont come out. It is unexplainable. But all I knew was is that it was just what it was called, I felt as if I was completely out of my body, I felt nothing, I couldn't control anything, I just freaked, snapped, whatever you want to call it. I was finished. I couldn't take anymore, anymore of Alice's suffering, Edward fighting, Victoria or James trying to kill my new found family. I was done. And apparently, so was my soul. **_

_**How it happened, I couldn't tell you. I don't remember, one second I just see this mask of black over my eyes, leaving me blind, and the next I can open my eyes, everyone was on the ground, hardly moving, then suddenly they all were. Emmett and Rosalie continued with the fire, Edward was immediately untying me, asking me something, worrying, but I could only catch my name. Alice was also by my side within seconds, but Jasper was called over by Emmett. Like I said, all of this was muted still, like speaking through a recorder or something. It didn't sound normal. And everything was fuzzy. I just smiled, knowing it was over. I watched the fire grow a couple feet higher, a couple sparks flying around, then I turned to Edward, I may have even smiled, and told him I loved him. Then, everything was dark again, and I couldn't have been more thankful.**_

_**When I woke up, I was back at Edward's mansion. I recognized it within the first few seconds, and a wave of emotion hit me like a hurricane. Tears poured out of my eyes, sobs escaped my lips. Relief, worry, happiness, some sadness and pretty much everything else. Was I okay, was everyone else? Was it over? Done with? Was this it? Did I have to go home and lose Edward? Jasper? And everyone else? Or what happened after this? I settled myself down, I had to live in each second. I controlled my crying, letting it ease out of me. I know I needed to cry, I wasn't about to hold it in. I had a right to, this was more than I really bargained for, but what else could have been done? This was set in my stone to happen, and I came to terms with that long ago. I just didn't think it could have been so bad. I sat there by myself for a while, then wanted to check on everyone else. I was about to stand up out of bed, but then just noticed the iv attached to my wrist, and the huge headache that throbbed my skull. I decided it'd be best to wait, and laid back down. And that's when Edward came in, and stopped abruptly when he saw my eyes were open, and staring at him. His smile was as breathtaking as ever, but sad none the less. I didn't know why, I was okay wasn't I?**_

"_**Edward?" I asked, my throat extremely dry, barely making out his name. He immediately stepped closer and since I was sitting up, He hugged me. This was what I was waiting for. The one action I had dreamed about this past however long it was. To be okay again, to not have to worry anymore. **_

"_**Bella" He breathed, I could hear the unsteadiness in his voice. I pulled away. **_

"_**What is wrong?" I coughed, he sighed and got up. He put up a finger to say 'one minute' and left the room. I was more worried now. But, he was back in the blink of an eye with a glass of water.**_

"_**Just sip it Bella, let your body get used to it." So I listened, taking small sips.**_

"_**What is wrong." I demanded, my throat a little better. I still sounded as if I had strep or something. **_

"_**Bella," He began, "You have been in this sleeping coma for almost three weeks." He eyed me carefully. **_

"_**You shouldn't even be talking right now, you need rest." He lightly shoved my shoulder down, to get me to lay back down. I was kind of shocked. I shouldn't have been so surprised though. I cant say I really cared though, I was up now. **_

"_**All your bruising is almost gone, and once it's completely healed you get to go back home." He said, looking at his hands. I panicked a little. You could hear it on the monitor. I calmed myself. Did that mean he would stay with me still? **_

"_**Would you like to see your progress?" He asked. He brought out quite a few pictures from the table on the side of the bed. He handed them to me. I was scared to look. I didn't really want to know. But, I couldn't resist. **_

_**I almost threw them down when I looked at the first picture taken of me two days after we got back. My face was black, purple, blue, pretty much every color of the freaking rainbow was there on my face. White strips sealed the cuts, a few stitches about my left eyebrow also. It was kind of terrifying, and I was extremely thankful to be asleep through all this. I was still a little sore though.**_

"_**We only took them of your face, I thought it'd be too much to see the rest. You had a couple fractured ribs and things, but nothing broken or too severe." He said, still looking at his hands. I sighed and sunk deeper into the pillow. **_

"_**How much longer am I stuck in the bed?" I asked, staring at him. I could tell he wasn't happy, but then again what is joyous about any of this. Sure, we survived and everything was over, but look at the cost. **_

"_**I'm sure Carlisle will want you to stay in bed for at least another night." He finally looked at me again, a slight smile shown on his perfect face. I groaned. I wanted to see everyone.**_

"_**How's Alice?" I was almost too scared to ask. **_

"_**She has a fractured wrist, so she's wearing a brace. But she was just mildly bruised. She's up and running like usual." He laughed a little, probably to help ease my worry. Edward was being too quiet, too laid back. He'd barely keep eye contact with me for more than a few seconds. This made me uncomfortable. **_

"_**Want me to go get her?" He added. I just nodded. His voice was monotone almost. So, with that he got up and left the room. A few seconds later, a bouncy and overexcited Alice was in my presence. Edward didn't join. **_

_**We talked for a long time. She actually made me happy, helping me get over all of this and move on. And with our little talk, I was over it. Jasper eventually made his way in too, saying hi and all of that. So did everyone else for a short while. But only before I went to bed did Edward come back in. It was about fifteen minutes after everyone left my room. **_

"_**You look better than when you woke up." He said as he walked in after checking if I were already asleep. Did he wait so long because he wanted me to be asleep? **_

"_**I'd hope so." I laughed a little. **_

"_**So, are you feeling better?" He placed his hand over mine. **_

"_**Yeah, a lot better. It's nice to actually feel alive again." I sighed happily. **_

"_**Well Bella, you did an unbelievable thing. Literally." The mood was lightening, but only a little. **_

"_**I guess." I grumbled. I didn't want this whole 'you are really a hero' bologna, you know? This was all expected. It wasn't a miracle. **_

"_**Oh Bella, you blush so easily." He stroked my cheek a little, then pulled back his hand. **_

"_**Stop, that makes it worse!" I joked, covering my cheeks with my hands. He actually laughed his real laugh. This definitely made my stomach ache go away. But, then I had to go ahead and ruin everything by letting a yawn escape out my mouth. He brushed some of my hair behind my ear and just looked at me for a moment, then sighed.**_

"_**You better get rested up. I can already assume you're going to push getting out of this bed and what not tomorrow morning, so, with that. Goodnight Bella." He kissed my forehead and began to get up.**_

"_**Would you stay with me tonight?" I asked, my voice barely shielding the sound of panic in my tone. I said it before I could think of the possibility of him saying no. Which, he did.**_

"_**Bella, you're sore and not completely healed. You need this bed to yourself." He squeezed my hand before letting it go completely, and left my room, turning off the light as he shut the door. Apparently Alice didn't sleep in here anymore, because even after a half an hour of silently letting tears out from my rejection, she never found her way in. **_

_**The next morning I woke up around twelve, and as soon as I could, I got up. At first I was a little uneasy, gaining my balance. But once I had it, I got on to moving. I grabbed my IV stand, quietly opened my door and rolled the stand as I walked. But, as I reached the stairs I heard Edward and Carlisle talking on the first floor. I ease dropped, only because it sounded like a serious talk, not the kind you can interrupt. **_

"_**Edward, you have to make the decision, its fully up to you." **_

"_**I know but, how do you know whether it's right or not? It shouldn't be up to me. It just shouldn't" Edward sounded really frustrated. Did it have to do with me? Like choosing whether to stay with me or not? Now that there isn't a real reason anymore? I felt the disappointment rush through me. I knew he wouldn't choose to stay with me. Why would he? He's got a life, other people needing guardianship. I waited for a few more seconds, making sure they didn't continue the talk before I announced I needed help. And I found I was in the clear.**_

"_**Uhh, help?" I asked. **_

"_**Bella!" Edward said, a smile forming. But a small one. At least I could prepare myself now. **_

"_**Alright Isabella, let's get that needle out and figure out what needs to be done if any."**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, I was free to do whatever I pleased. Too bad no one was around, or at least not busy. Carlisle and Edward had to go meet someone, I am assuming from the guardianship business or whatever you want to call it. Alice and Jasper were out and about already, they had gotten up around ten and left as soon as they could. Emmett was still asleep and Rose, well was Rose. Esme was busy in her garden. I guess I could have helped her, but I am not the green thumb type. I'd just kill her beautiful flowers. **_

_**So, I settled for eating some cereal and reading upstairs in my room. I played with my locket that hung from my neck. I couldn't really focus on my book, I was too content with worrying about Edward's 'choice'. Was it about me? That's it. I am sick of this. Maybe I should just do what he does. Separate myself from whatever it was we had going. Just be friends. Maybe I could just go back to hanging out with Alice, and I guess now Jasper. Edward didn't need me around, so I can prove I don't need him. But, I guess we'll see how that turns out.**_

_**Later that evening everyone was together, watching a movie. I sat next to Alice first, and then Edward sat by me. But, no contact. I didn't mind. It made it easier to cope I guess. But I was still praying for some sign that he'd choose to stay. But, I wasn't going to push him, I think it'd just cost me if I did.**_

_**So, I just sat there and didn't move an inch. Neither did he. **_

_**The next few days went on like that too. I guess this was the new way things were going to be, for however long we were going to still be here. But, this queasy feeling with stay in the pit of my stomach until Edward makes his choice, and I am back home for good. **_


End file.
